Malos entendidos
by Vero vampire
Summary: Despues de que tuvieron que pelear juntos se dan cuenta de los sentimientos del otro pero un mal entendido los separo ¿Podra Kaname volver a encontrar a Zero? Pesimo summary pero denme una oportunida
1. Chapter 1

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

En mi historia Yuki no se transforma en vampira, jeje y de hecho casi ni sale, la verdad me cae mal por dejar a mi Zero, aunque la verdad también me caería mal si dejaba a mi Kaname (Yo en su lugar hubiera hecho un aren jajajaja).

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a todos los que leen esta pésima historia voy a hacer lo posible por que les guste.

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:** Me encanta la cursilería y son romántica en exceso y aunque si tengo en mente hacerlos sufrir un poco quizás me salga lo romántica y haya demasiada miel y los personajes no sean como son en realidad y por cierto tengo en mente poner mucho yaoi (jeje) entre varias parejas, hago esta aclaración para que no haya muchos decepcionados y **espero que aun así me den la oportunidad y lean este intento de fic.**

Notas: Para diferenciarlos voy a poner la inicial de su nombre para que sepan quien habla.

C= Cross. K= Kaname. Z= Zero. YK= Yuki. T=Takuma. S=Ski. A= Aidou. Ka= Kain Sh=Shizuka. Y= Yagari. R=Ruka. Rm=Rima. Se=Seiren *-* = Cambio de escena.

Ahora si empecemos.

C=Kaname-Kun, Zero-Kun, les agradezco mucho que vinieran, por favor tomen asiento.

Ambos adolecentes se sentaron enfrente del escritorio del director Cross, el cual extrañamente se encontraba con una expresión seria.

K= ¿Para que quería vernos director?

C= El consejo de ancianos y el clan de cazadores tuvieron una reunión esta tarde a las 2:00 pm.

Z= ¿Cómo? ¿Para que se reunieron?

C= Hay un grupo de vampiros nivel "E" que esta atacando a mujeres jóvenes en Sangenjara.

C= Se cree que estos vampiros están liderados por un pura sangre, por eso se a tomado la decisión de que Kaname-kun y tu vayan a Sancha (Esta es la abreviación de Sangenjara) y los atrapen.

Z= No es necesario que vayamos los dos yo puedo ir solo a cazarlos.

El ex cazador golpeo con las palmas su escritorio parándose de inmediato, mirando con enojo a su hijo adoptivo.

Sabia que esto no iba a ser fácil, hacer que Zero aceptara trabajar con Kaname era casi una misión suicida.

C= Zero-kun esta es una orden del consejo de cazadores al que perteneces y como cazador estas obligado a acatar las ordenes que se te dan. ¿De acuerdo?

El ex humano lanzo un gruñido y asintió con la cabeza.

K= Director ¿Sabe donde esta el lugar en donde se ocultan?

C= No Kaname-kun, lo único que sabemos es que están en el norte y que están en la sierra.

K= Muy bien, entonces nosotros partiremos en una hora para buscar su escondite ¿Estas de acuerdo, Kiriyuu-Kun?

Zero le lanzo su habitual mirada de odio, pero sin embargo asintió con la cabeza.

C= Sancha esta a 8 horas de aquí si parten en una hora podrán llegar haya a las 6 am, para esas horas ya podre tener reservado el hotel, así que por favor llámenme para decirles el nombre del hotel.

Z= Si eso es todo yo me retiro, nos vemos en una hora afuera de la academia Kuran.

K= De acuerdo Kiriyuu-kun, director si eso es todo yo también me retiro, buenas noches.

C=Kaname-kun espera por favor.

El pura sangre se dio la vuelta mientras el cazador salía de la oficina, topándose con un Cross con las manos enlazadas al frente de su pecho y inundando la oficina con sus lagrimas.

C= Kaname-kun por favor te suplico que cuides a Zero-kun, si mis sospechas son ciertas, Shizuka es la que esta lidere ando a los vampiros nivel "E".

C= Zero es muy fuerte pero esa fuerza no puede ser comparada con la de un pura sangre.

C= Zero como un hijo para mi, por Kaname-kun cuídalo, si es verdad lo que pienso Zero no va a soportarlo, tu sabes que ella mato a su familia y a el lo convirtió en un vampiro, el no lo ha olvidado y aun le tiene mucho odio, yo se que el no va a pensar en la diferencia de poderes y que la atacara sin importarle nada, ni siquiera su propia vida.

Lo último el director lo dijo en un susurro, pero el castaño lo escucho.

C= Por eso Kaname-kun te lo suplico, cuídalo por lo que mas quieras.

El rubio se soltó llorando de nuevo.

K= Director no se preocupe, le doy mi palabra de que yo cuidare de kiriyuu-kun y no se preocupe, no creo que Shizuka salga de donde se esconde, ella ha estado oculta todos estos años y aunque quedamos muy pocos purasangre, puede ser que otro sea el que los este dirigiendo.

C= Puede ser Kaname-kun, pero… Pensaras que es una tontería, pero desde que la reunión empezó he tenido un mal presentimiento, por eso te lo suplico cuida a Zero-kun.

El oji marrón asintió con la cabeza y se despidió del director, después de unos minutos llego a la residencia de la luna.

En la sala de estar se encontraban todos los de su círculo de confianza, pero al parecer el único que se dio cuenta de su intranquilidad fue el rubio de ojos verdes.

Kuran subió a su habitación sin decirles ni una palabra, metiéndose de inmediato a bañar, después de 15 minutos en los que había terminado de ducharse y cambiarse escucho que llamaban a su puerta, por la forma de tocar supo inmediatamente que se trataba de su amigo Takuma.

Tan preocupado estaba como para no haber notado su presencia, exhalo el aire volviendo a poner su apariencia relajada.

K= Adelante Takuma

T= Gracias

K= ¿Qué pasa?

T= ¿No crees que eso debería preguntártelo yo?

K= ¿De que hablas?

T= Kaname-kun somos amigos desde la infancia, a mi no me puedes engañar algo te esta preocupando y me gustaría ayudarte si puedo, sabes que puedes confiar en mi.

El castaño se dio la vuelta haciendo un gesto para que el rubio se sentara, sentándose el también.

Kuran le informo todo lo que Cross les dijo, incluso las sospechas que tenia de que Shizuka era quien lidere aba a los vampiros nivel "E"

T= ¿Y tu que piensas Kaname? ¿Crees que si se trata de ella?

K= Le dije al director que probablemente sea otro pura sangre, por que tu sabes cuanto quiere a Yuki y a Kiriyuu pero…

T= Si crees que se trata de ella ¿Cierto?

K= Si, aun no se por que Shizuka dejo vivo a Kiriyuu, y lo que mas me intriga es por que lo transformo solamente a el y no a su gemelo ¿Cuándo es el gemelo de Zero quien desea ser un vampiro?

T= ¿Quizás es un castigo para ambos?

K= Puede ser pero aun así le di mi palabra al director de que cuidaría a Kiriyuu y es lo que voy a hacer.

El oji marrón no se dio cuenta de lo apasionadas que habían sido sus palabras, pero para su desgracia Ichijou si lo hiso.

T= Kaname ¿Quieres que vaya con ustedes?

K= No gracias, por lo que vi Ski esta un poco enfermo ¿No? Sera mejor que te quedes a cuidarlo.

El rubio se sonrojo, el creía que nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por Ski pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

Kaname sonrió ante el evidente sonrojo de su amigo, el sabia lo que sentía el uno por el otro, pero al parecer los únicos que no se habían dado cuenta eran ellos mismos.

A el no le parecía mal que dos hombres se amaran y menos si estos eran su mejor amigo y su primo.

K= Ya me voy Kiriyuu y yo quedamos de vernos en la entrada de la academia y si no me marcho ahora llegare tarde y ya sabes el genio que se carga.

T= Ok que te vaya bien y cuídense mucho.

Cuando el prefecto llego a la entrada de la academia el pura sangre ya estaba hay.

Z= Lo lamento Kuran, ¿Tienes mucho esperando?

K= No, no te preocupes.

La verdad es que ya tenia como 15 minutos esperándolo y honestamente pensó que ya se había marchado, por lo que le pregunto a los guardias, pero estos le dijeron que no lo vieron salir, por lo que dedujo que probablemente Yuki lo entretuvo con sus tareas de ultimo minuto.

K= Nos vamos la limosina nos esta esperando.

Z= De acuerdo Kuran, entre mas pronto terminemos esta estúpida misión, mas pronto dejaremos de tener que intentar soportarnos ¿No?

El cazador gruño, sin saber por que sintió que algo se oprimió e3n su pecho cuando le dijo lo ultimo a él pura sangre.

El trayecto de la limosina fue acompañado de un incomodo silencio que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romper.

Cuando al fin llegaron a Sancha, el oji marrón saco su celular y llamo al director, para que le dijera el nombre del hotel en el que se quedarían.

K= Buenos días director, ya llegamos a Sangenjara, ¿Quería saber si ya tiene el nombre del hotel y cuales son nuestras habitaciones?

C= Buenos días Kaname-kun ¿Que tal el viaje? ¿Todo esta bien? ¿Y Zero, como esta?

K= No se preocupe director, todo esta bien.

C= Me alegro, por cierto tengo una buena noticia y una mala ¿Cuál quieres primero?

K= Mmmm la mala

C= La mala noticia es que solo encontré una habitación para ti y Zero-kun en el hotel Shinbuya y la buena es que investigamos que mañana se van a reunir los vampiros nivel "E".

C= Eso les dará suficiente tiempo para buscar el lugar donde se reúnen y incluso hasta dar un paseo por la ciudad, supe que van a hacer un festival.

K= Ok gracias lo mantendremos informado bye.

Informo a su chofer el nombre del hotel donde iban a hospedarse, para después informarle a Kiriyuu lo que Cross había investigado, sin informarle lo del cuarto para los dos por que conociéndolo le iba a montar un escándalo, y prefería evitarlo lo más posible.

Al llegar al hotel, Kuran se dirigió con la recepcionista para pedirle la llave de su habitación, mientras era seguido unos pasos mas atrás por un oji amatista, que en ese momento se estaba sintiendo como un perro faldero que sigue obediente a su dueño.

K= Kiriyuu-kun ya tengo la llave ¿Subimos a descansar un rato?

Z= De acuerdo.

Ambos niños entraron en el ascensor, seleccionando el castaño el ultimo piso, aun no le había dicho al ex humano que tenían que compartir la habitación, poco después el ascensor llego a su destino y ambos niños salieron.

Z= Kuran ¿Cuál es mi habitación?

K= El director dijo que no había habitaciones vacías así que vamos a tener que compartirla la misma.

Z= ¡¿Qué?

K= Lo lamento Kiriyuu-kun, se que quizás esto te moleste, pero no te preocupes solo será por pocos días quizás uno o dos cuando mucho.

El peli plateado frunció el seño, no le gustaba estar cerca del pura sangre y es que no sabia por que desde hace tiempo sentía una sensación extraña en el estomago, cada vez que estaban los dos juntos y el hecho de estar en la misma habitación hacia que se sintiera muy nervioso.

El castaño abrió la habitación con la tarjeta magnética, dejando entrar primero al oji amatista.

El menor entro sentándose en la cama de la derecha sin ni siquiera preguntarle a él castaño cual prefería.

Después de que ambos vampiros se bañaran y pusieran sus pijamas se acostaron a dormir, aun que ninguno podía conciliar el sueño.

K= Kiriyuu-kun ¿Estas dormido?

Z= No Kuran ¿Qué quieres?

K= ¿A que hora quieres que salgamos mañana a buscar el escondite donde se reúnen les nivel "E"?

Z= No se ¿Tu dime?

K= Te parece bien que nos vayamos a las 11:30 am.

Z= De acuerdo.

Después de un tiempo Zero se quedo dormido sorprendiendo de esta manera a Kuran, pues era sorprendente que Zero se hubiera quedado dormido, a pesar de que su habitación la estaba compartiendo con un vampiro pura sangre y no solo eso signo que también con su supuesto enemigo en amor.

Nota: hasta aquí el primer capitulo quizás estuvo un poco aburrido pero espero que a quien la lea le haya gustado un poquito y que se animen a seguir leyendo, creo yo que el segundo esta mejor, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, espero que le den la oportunidad a este intento de fanfiction.

Adelanto: **Cuidando la espalda del otro: **Kaname y Zero llegan a la cabaña donde se esconden los nivel "E" y Zero termina gravemente herido al tratar de salvar a Kaname de un ataque que mando otro pura sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a eclipse total por la ayuda que me ha dado jeje, mil gracias y espero que leas esta historia.

También quiero agradecer a solcithooh por el review y a partir de este capitulo elimino las iníciales y perdón es shiki jeje la mala ortografía.

Y por ultimo pero no menos importante a darthmoncy mil gracias por el review

Ahora si empezamos nada mas una aclaración *-* esto es cambio de escenario.

Después de un tiempo Zero se quedo dormido sorprendiendo de esta manera a Kuran, pues era sorprendente que Zero se hubiera quedado dormido, a pesar de que su habitación la estaba compartiendo con un vampiro pura sangre y no solo eso signo que también con su supuesto enemigo en amor.

Cross se paseaba en su oficina de un lado a otro con los hombres tensos al saber lo que su lindo Zero-kun le haría si se llegaba a enterrar de lo que había hecho.

Es que la verdad lo difícil no fue reservar una habitación para su hijo adoptivo y otra para el pura sangre, lo difícil fue encontrar un hotel donde solo quedara una habitación.

El quería que el prefecto y el presidente de la clase nocturna se llevaran bien y mas después de que se entero que su hija se había enamorado y que a quien ella amaba no era ninguno de los dos.

El joven que se había ganado su corazón, era un estudiante un año mas avanzado que ellos, de una muy buena posición económica, casi tanto como la de los Kuran, y honestamente muy apuesto y de una muy buena familia, y lo mejor de todo es que era humano y podía darle una vida normal a su pequeña Yuuki.

Asi que aprovecho que ellos tenían que ir juntos a esta misión, para hacer que ellos dos se llevaran mejor y la mejor manera que se le ocurrió fue esa.

_No era por nada pero cuando su lindo Zero-kun dormía, parecía un hermoso angelito, su constante ceño fruncido se relajaba de tal manera que podía enternecer a cualquiera, y por que no incluso enamorar a más de diez jovencitas juntas._

El había tenido la oportunidad de verlo, cuando se quedaba en su casa por motivo de las vacaciones, por eso estaba muy seguro que si el castaño lo miraba dormir…

-Si esos dos van a ser amigos y podrán apoyarse mutuamente, cuando sepan que Yuuki esta enamorada de otro.

El oji marrón fue el primero en despertar y tal como lo había predicho el ex cazador, se quedo embelesado mirando el hermoso rostro del prefecto, el cual era iluminado por los rayos del sol que hacían brillar el cabello plateado de este y dándole una suave luz a su rostro, haciéndole creer que Zero era un hermoso ángel o quizás un bello elfo, solo que sin las orejas puntiagudas.

Empezó a despertar poco a poco al sentir que alguien le observaba, dejando ver esos hermosos ojos de un suave amatista que casi nunca mostraba o mas bien nunca, pero esta vez había tenido un sueño hermoso que no podía recordar solo sabia que había sido bueno, por que esta vez la pesadilla que siempre lo persigue se había ido por esta noche, así que por eso sabia que había sido un buen sueño.

El pura sangre casi se sintió desfallecer ante esa hermosa imagen que le fue regalada por los dioses, pero a base de toda su fuerza de voluntad se obligo a mantener el control.

-Buenos días como dormiste Kiriyuu-kun.

El prefecto parpadeo, despertando completamente, haciendo que ese suave amatista desapareciera dando paso al mismo amatista tormenta que usaba siempre, así como también al clásico seño fruncido que puso de inmediato.

-Creo que no te importa, pero bien gracias Kuran y tu que tal dormiste.

-Dormí bien gracias.

El mayor ladeo la cabeza, se le había olvidado por un momento el genio y el sarcasmo del prefecto, es que la imagen de hace un momento lo dejo perdido por unos momentos, pero se sorprendió cuando el menor le pregunto como había dormido, por eso contesto de inmediato y sonrió.

-¿Sabes que hora es Kuran?

El castaño tomo su reloj de la mesita de noche, parpadeando al darse cuenta de la hora.

-Son las 9:45 am.

-Es temprano aun ¿Por qué no te duermes otro rato? Se supone que tú duermes hasta tarde ¿No?

-Si pero estaba pensando que quizás podríamos salir a comes… Algo… Es que desde ayer en la tarde no he probado comida.

-Mmm… De acuerdo Kuran.

-Perfecto voy a darme primero una ducha ¿Esta bien?

-Ok yo también quiero ducharme antes de salir.

Después de que ambos se bañaran salieron del hotel, con rumbo hacia el centro de Sancha, donde había varios restaurantes.

El peli plateado miro el atuendo formal de el pura sangre para después mirar el suyo el cual era un poco formal.

-Kuran ¿Dónde quieres comer?

El castaño miro en todas direcciones para después reparar en un pequeño restaurante un tanto elegante pero no mucho, en el cual quizás el cazador quizás se sentiría un poco cómodo y el también.

-Te parece bien ese no es tan elegante.

-De acuerdo

El castaño lo miro y le regalo una hermosa sonrisa a el menor, el cual desvió la mirada tratando de evitar que descubriera el tono carmesí que invadió sus mejillas ante la hermosa sonrisa del castaño.

_Realmente el pura sangre es un ser hermoso y ms cuando sonr.. Pero que demonios estoy pensando_.

El oji amatista fue sacado de sus pensamientos cuando escucho una voz femenina darles la bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos, ¿Mesa para dos, caballeros?

-Si por favor.

La mesera miro al guapo castaño que le contesto, para después asentir y guiarlos a una mesa en una esquina un poco oculta.

-¿Esta esta bien caballeros?

-Si gracias.

La chica ahora miro al peli plateado que le respondió, pensando que habrá pasado en el cielo para que los ángeles bajaran a la tierra. (Jeje)

La comida se desarrollo en un incomodo silencio que ninguno se atrevía a romper, una vez que acabaron el prefecto busco su billetera en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

-Por favor Kiriyuu-kun déjame pajar a mi.

-No es necesario Kuran, quizás no soy rico como tu pero puedo pagar una comida ¿No crees?

-No fue mi intención ofenderte y se que puedes hacerlo, pero yo fue el que te invito, así que por favor déjame pagar a mi.

El ex humano asintió con la cabeza frunciendo mas el ceño, después de eso el castaño satisfecho le regalo otra sonrisa, mientras extraía de su billetera varios yenes y los dejaba en la mesa, para posteriormente salir ambos.

-Vamos a buscar de una vez su escondite.

-De acuerdo Kiriyuu-kun.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia donde el director les indico que se reunían los vampiros nivel "E" y el pura sangre que los lidere aba.

Después de 5 horas de intensa búsqueda encontraron una cabaña deshabitada.

-Kuran ¿Crees que sea aquí?

-Es muy seguro, es la única cabaña deshabitada.

-Muy bien ¿Te parece si nos escondemos por aquí, Kuran? Ya casi anochece, probablemente no tardaran en aparecer.

-De acuerdo, te parece bien si trepamos ese árbol es muy espeso y `probablemente podamos ver todo desde hay sin tanto peligro a ser descubiertos ¿Qué opinas?

-Me parece bien pero…

-¿Pero que Kiriyuu-Kun?

-¿Qué tan bueno eres para trepar? Por que no trajimos cuerdas y no se ve que sea muy fácil.

-No te preocupes por eso yo me encargo.

Sin decir más el castaño tomo en sus brazos a Zero y de un solo brinco llego a una de las ramas más gruesas, cayendo perfectamente de pie y con un avergonzado prefecto aun en sus brazos.

-Su… Sueltame Kuran, no soy una damisela para que me cargues de es modo.

Kaname sonrió mientras lo bajaba con cuidado.

-Lo siento Ze… Kiriyuu-kun no fue mi intención hacerte sentir de esa manera y tampoco avergonzarte.

-NO ESTOY AVERGONZADO.

-De acuerdo ya entendí, no es necesario que grites, nos pueden descubrir.

-Gomen, no quise gritarte es solo que… No importa.

-No te preocupes pero ya que vamos a estar aquí hay que ver la forma mas cómoda para esperar ¿No crees?

El oji amatista asintió con la cabeza y ambos subieron un poco mas, para poder ocultarse mejor, sentándose en las ramas del árbol.

El peli plateado saco una empanada y una botella de refresco de una bolsa y le paso la bolsa al pura sangre.

-Ya que vamos a estar un rato aquí y no hemos comido nada ¿te gustaría una empanada y un refresco?

El mayor sonrió y tomo con gusto la bolsa sacando una empanada e imitando los movimientos del prefecto, la verdad era la primera vez que comía de esa manera.

Casi después de dos horas escucharon ruidos, para después ver a cinco nivel "E" entrar en la cabaña y así sucesivamente, hasta que adentro se encontraban diez y ocho vampiros nivel "E".

Ambos decidieron esperar hasta que llegara el pura sangre mientras seguían suprimiendo su aura.

Después de una hora y media se vio una figura con una capucha, la cual cubría su rostro y aunque no pudieron verla ambos sabían que era quien los lidere aba.

-Lo lamento Kiriyuu-kun, si te dejo bajar solo te vas a lastimar, así que voy a tomarte en mis brazos para bajarte.

Sin agregar nada mas ni dejar al cazador reaccionar, volvió a tomarlo en sus brazos, para después descender grácilmente y sin ruido.

-Gra… Gracias kuran.

Ambos se prepararon para entrar, el cazador saco su blody ross, checando que estuviera cargada y verificando los repuestos que traía.

El primero en entrar fue el cazador disparando a los vampiros que trataban de atacarlo, seguido de el castaño que lanzo dos bolas de poder impactando en el pecho de dos nivel "E".

-Vaya, vaya, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al heredero de los Kuran.

El oji amatista se quedo estático ante el sonido de esa voz, era la misma voz que en sus pesadillas siempre escuchaba.

-Shizuka, así que eres tu quien los estaba liderando.

El cazador voltio hacia la pura sangre, ocasionando que en su distracción un nivel "E" lo hiriera.

Afortunadamente para el Kuran logro perforar su pecho antes de que volviera a hacerlo.

-¿Qué rayos haces Zero? No te distraigas..

-No necesito de tu ayuda Kuran.

Shizuka aprovecho su distracción para mandarle un ataque telequinectico a el castaño.

Kaname se vio cayendo hacia atrás con un Zero enfrente de el que hizo un gesto de dolor, para después sentir unas gotitas que manchaban su rostro.

-Zero… ¿Por qué?

-Te la debía, ya estamos a mano.

-No me debías nada eres un imbécil.

El cazador disparo a tres vampiros mas que estaban cerca.

Mientras el pura sangre estaba terriblemente molesto, motivo por el cual una fuerte brisa fría se sentía, congelo a cinco nivel "E", mientras lanzaba otro ataque a la pura sangre, la cual debido al tamaño y rapidez no pudo evadirlo del todo, sintiendo que su piel se abría en el lado derecho de su cintura.

Se dio cuanta de inmediato que el heredero de los Kuran estaba molesto por que hirió al ex humano, así que trato de aprovecharse de eso provocando a él castaño, para tratar de bajar su defensa.

-Vaya, vaya así que el heredero e los Kuran se enojo por que herí a su lindo ángel de cabellos plateados ¿Cierto?

-Te puedes encargar de los "E" Kiriyuu-kun.

-S-Si, ten cuidado de ¿Acuerdo?, no dejes que te mate.

-¿Estas preocupado por mi?

-El peli plateado sintió que hasta sus orejas enrojecieron y para evitar que el castaño lo viera baja la cara fingiendo cargar su arma.

-No es eso, lo que pasa es que no quiero que otro se me adelante.

El ex humano con un enorme esfuerzo se levanto, tomando un trapo que estaba en la cama para tratar de detener la hemorragia de su brazo izquierdo.

Mientras tanto el oji marrón atacaba a la peli gris a velocidad vampirica, la cual lo esquivaba con dificultad.

La pura sangre sabia que era muy seguro que perdería, por lo que en un descuido de Kuran le mando otro ataque, mientras este estaba descuidado atacando a un nivel "E" que trato de atacar al prefecto.

-¡Kaname¡

El cazador cubrió con su cuerpo al pura sangre, mientras este lo abrazaba brincando para evadir el ataque.

-¿Qué no fuiste tu el que me dijo que no me descuidara?

El castaño no dijo nada y se dio la vuelta para seguir peleando, mientras se perdía la sonrisa de Zero.

El ex humano estaba acabando con el último vampiro, mientras el oji marrón evitaba otro ataque de Shizuka.

Pero en un mal cálculo Kaname tropezó con uno de los muebles que estaban esparcidos por la habitación, yendo a parar al suelo.

El oji amatista viendo que la pura sangre iba a aprovechar la oportunidad le disparo con su bloody ross impactando en su pecho, por lo que Shizuka le lanzo un ataque telequinectico a el.

El cazador se desplomo en el suelo al no ser tan rápido como los pura sangre para evitar los ataques, al ver esto algo ardió en el interior del pura sangre, el cual clavo sus garras en el pecho de Shizuka la cual debilitada por el poder anti vampírico, no pudo evitarlo.

El pura sangre mordió el cuello de la peli plata, extrayendo una gran cantidad de sangre para debilitarla, pero sin llegar a matarla.

Shizuka cayo al suelo de rodillas, mientras el castaño se acercaba al cazador mal herido.

-¿Zero?

Al no recibir respuesta de este se incoo para examinar las heridas de este agudizando sus sentidos para medir la gravedad de las heridas y medir también los signos vitales.

Continuara.

Adelanto: El cazador tenia una alta fiebre que no baja y Kaname se ve en la necesidad de salir de la cabaña dejando solo al prefecto.

**Nota: quiero pedir un consejo no se si hacer otro yaoi de Kain y de Aidou o dejar a Kain de pareja con Ruka y a Aidou con Rima o hacer un Yuri de Ruka y Rima o de Rima con Seiren (Aun que no tengo idea de cómo hacer el yuri jeje), por favor aconséjenme que hago.**

Mil gracias a los que leen este intento de fanfiction y sobre todo a los que dejan revierw y perdón por las faltas de ortografía, intentare actualizar lo más pronto posible.


	3. Chapter 3

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh por el review y a darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y gracias por el consejo espero que les guste este capitulo

Ahora si empezamos nada mas una aclaración *-* esto es cambio de escenario y cursivas son pensamientos.

En la academia Cross, para ser más específicos en la oficina de este se encontraban Yuuki, Kaein y el novio de la castaña o más bien el prometido de esta.

-Le aseguro director que yo cuidare muy bien de Yuuki, le prometo que me asegurare que nunca le falte nada y que sea inmensamente feliz.

Cross con cataratas de lágrimas en los ojos asentía rápidamente, ante lo que decía el chico que ahora era el dueño del corazón de su querida hija.

-Di… Director por favor no llore mas, le aseguro que yo estaré muy bien.

-Es otou-san

-Otou-san por favor contrólese.

_Me avergüenza pero me siento feliz, porque sé que me quiere como a una hija y probablemente sea muy doloroso saber que en dos meses me voy a casar._

-Muy bien confió en ti, pero cuida mucho a mi Yuuki o…. Te arrepentirás jajajajaja.

Ambos prometidos casi se cayeron de espaldas al ver a un Cross con cara de demonio y ojos rojos.

-Le… Le asegu…ro que… lo haré… no se pre-preocupe.

La prefecta tomo la mano de su prometido guiándolo hacia la puerta, regalándole una hermosa sonrisa a su padre adoptivo.

-Muy bien Otou-san nos retiramos, tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar.

El ex cazador asintió y los vio salir felices de su oficina.

-Ho mi Zero-kun, Kaname-kun, como van a tomar esto, de seguro los destrozara.

El pulso del ex humano era muy bajo, sin duda si no hacia algo iba a morir y pronto.

Miro a la pura sangre que aun estaba arrodillada y sin pensarlo mas fue por ella, haciendo que se arrodillara junto a Zero y con una de sus garras corto el brazo de esta haciendo que el delicioso liquido carmesí brotara, abrió la boca del cazador para que pudiera beber la sangre de su maestra, pero para su mayor desesperación el prefecto no la pasaba.

Al parecer sus heridas eran más graves, así que el purasangre volvió a morder el cuello de la purasangre, pero esta vez no la bebió, se inclino junto a él peli plateado y apoyo la cabeza de este entre sus piernas, juntando sus labios para darle el liquido carmesí, asegurándose de que bebiera, repitió la operación varias veces, hasta que sus sensibles sentidos le indicaron que el corazón del ex humano o más bien del nivel "C" latía con más fuerza.

Se dio vuelta para ver a Shizuka inconsciente en el suelo, ella perdió una gran cantidad de sangre, lo más seguro es que cuando su cuerpo se recupere un poco despertara con sed.

No podía volver a pelear con ella no con el amatista en estas condiciones, el cazador estaba gravemente herido y si sufría otra herida más probablemente moriría.

-No… No puedo permitir que mueras… Porque… Porque le prometí al director Cross que te cuidaría… Si es por eso que… Que no puedo permitir que mueras.

Claro que el sabia que se estaba engañando, pero no podía reconocer o no quería reconocer que sentía algo más profundo por el malhumorado prefecto.

Antes de matarla volvió a cortar un poco el brazo de la pura sangre dándole más sangre al peli plateado, tenía que asegurarse de que bebiera suficiente de la sangre de su maestra, para que no cayera en el nivel "E", aun que él hubiera preferido hacerlo con la boca de nuevo esta vez no lo hiso y para su desgracia o "fortuna" el cazador si bebió la sangre.

Después de unos momentos clavo sus garras en el pecho de Hio Shizuka arrancando el corazón de esta para comerlo, sentía como el poder estaba pasando por todo su cuerpo.

Cargo al ex humano para llevarlo a un pequeño cuarto, dejándolo suavemente en la cama.

Busco por toda la cabaña un botiquín o al menos vendas y alcohol para curar al prefecto, pero no encontró nada, frustrado y de mal humor, volvió a la habitación, no tenia salida, tenía que ir al pueblo para comprar lo necesario para tratar las heridas y de paso comprar algo de comer, porque Zero necesitaría comer algo para reponerse.

Pero no quería dejarlo solo, herido e inconsciente, si llegaba algún vampiro podría matarlo, pero no tenia opción, utilizaría su velocidad vampírica para ir y venir lo más rápido posible.

Salió corriendo y en menos de cinco minutos, llego a la farmacia comprando lo necesario después llego a un restaurante pidiendo comida para llevar y en menos de quince minutos ya estaba de regreso en la cabaña.

Entro en la habitación casi sin aliento, comprobando que el cazador seguía igual que como lo había dejado, tenía que despojarlo de su ropa para tratarlo de las heridas pero de pronto se sentía nervioso, pero tenía que hacerlo ¿Verdad?, las heridas eran muy profundas y podían infectarse, a pesar de que era un vampiro, además seguían sangrando.

Así que armándose de valor se acerco a la cama, a pesar del extremo cuidado con el que estaba quitando la camisa pudo escuchar el quejido de dolor que emitió el peli plateado.

-Lo siento Zero.

-¿Qué haces? ¿No es necesario que hagas esto?

-Si lo es tu me salvaste antes, así que por favor déjame ayudarte.

El oji amatista no dijo nada más pero asintió con la cabeza.

El pura sangre volvió con su tarea de quitarle la camisa a el prefecto, esta vez con más cuidado.

Una vez que hubo terminado, empezó a limpiarle las heridas, tratando de mantener alejada su mirada de ese pálido cuerpo delgado, pero musculoso, sin llegar a ser exagerado, simplemente era… Perfecto.

El Cazador noto el leve sonrojo en las mejillas del vampiro de raza pura, pero no dijo nada solo desvió la mirada, pensó que quizás era porque tenía hambre a causa de la lucha con la otra pura sangre.

-Ya casi termino ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Un poco mejor, gracias.

-Hay que limpiar tu cuerpo de la sangre, por si viene algún vampiro no la huela o si no volveremos a tener problemas, también voy a limpiar todo rastro de sangre que haya.

Cuando termino de curar y vendar todas las heridas del peli plateado, tomo una toalla y la metió en una pequeña cubeta con agua limpia y tibia, después de escurrir un poco el agua la acerco a unos centímetros del pecho del cazador para empezar a limpiarlo, pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Y-Yo lo hago.

-¿Cómo piensas hacerlo Kiriyuu-kun? Tienes una mano herida además no alcanzarías todos los lugares.

-Ya no quiero darte más molestias, suficiente has de tener con curar mis heridas como para en sima tener que ayudarme a deshacerme de toda la sangre que está pegada a mi cuerpo.

-A mi no me molesta, en serio, además no es ninguna molestia para mí.

-Gra… Mmm… Gracias Kuran.

-No tienes nada que agradecer.

Nuevamente el incomodo silencio invadió la habitación.

Una vez que termino de limpiarlo, tomo un pijama que había comprado cuando fue al pueblo.

-Voy a ponértelo de acuerdo.

El menor asintió, dejando que el castaño le ayudara a ponérselo.

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, pero vamos a limpiar primero ¿Qué te parece?

-No es necesario que lo hagamos los dos, tu descansa aun estas débil perdiste mucha sangre, yo no tardare en deshacerme de todo.

-No soy un invalido Kuran así que voy a ayudarte.

El pura sangre emitió un suspiro resignado, porque sabía que era inútil tratar de convencer al cabezota del cazador, así que asintió a regaña dientes.

Después de unos minutos todo estaba limpio y la sangre que no había podido limpiarse de la ropa de ellos la quemaron al igual que la ropa de los demás vampiros.

El oji marrón sirvió la comida en dos cuencos, poniendo uno delante del cazador y el otro enfrente de él, comieron en silencio, mirando cualquier cosa menos a ellos mismos, aunque cada uno tenía sus sentidos puestos en su acompañante.

-Tienes que ir a descansar, aun debes de estar débil por la pérdida de sangre.

-Tú también debes descansar.

Kaname por fin miro a Zero dando se cuenta que este estaba sudando y tenía la cara muy roja.

-Zero por dios tienes fiebre ¿Porque no me lo dijiste?

Sin darle tiempo ni siquiera para contestar lo tomo en sus brazos llevándolo nuevamente a la habitación, lo recostó en la cama y salió.

-Espera aquí ahora vuelvo.

-Ka…

El pura sangre salió de la habitación, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la pequeña cocina, para tomar un balde y llenarlo de agua.

Tenia que haberlo sabido, las heridas de Zero eran muy graves, además la sangre de Shizuka tenía el veneno del arma anti vampiros de el cazador, era obvio que él se pusiera mas enfermo.

Estaba acostado en la cama preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba al pura sangre, cuando lo vio entrar a la habitación, pudo ver en su semblantee preocupación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Yo soy el que debería preguntar eso ¿No crees? ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias fiebre Zero?

El pura sangre sin querer había sonado sarcástico, pero él no se dio cuenta a diferencia del cazador, el cual se quedo con la boca abierta y empezó a reírse.

El castaño lo miro confundido, nunca había escuchado la risa del oji amatista, realmente se miraba hermoso sonriendo.

-¿Puedo preguntar Porque te ríes?

-Jajaja… Lo… Lo siento… Es que…jajaja… Nunca pensé que el gran pura sangre… jeje… Kaname Kuran pudiera contestar algún día sarcásticamente… jajaja… Es que enserio nunca pensé que algún día ibas a perder tu mascara de frialdad y de control.

-Como ves no soy perfecto.

-Lo… Ciento no era mi intención ofenderte.

-Olvídalo Zero no me has ofendido, al contrario, al contrario me alegro de haberte podido ver reír.

El prefecto se sonrojo y volvió a fruncir el seño y se dio la vuelta.

-Aun con el seño fruncido te ves hermoso.

Los dos se quedaron como estatuas ante el comentario del castaño, el cual no había tenido la intención de decirlo en voz alta.

-Creo que realmente tengo mucha fiebre, porque creí escuchar algo que tu nunca dirías.

El oji marrón se acerco a el cazador con pasos lentos y un poco inseguros a un que nadie se daría cuenta a no ser que lo conociera tanto como Zero.

-Acuéstate bien Zero, aun tienes fiebre y hay que bajarla.

El menor obedeció y sin decir nada mas el castaño coloco una toalla húmeda en su frente.

-Gracias por todo Kaname.

-No me agradezcas duerme necesitas descansar para que tu cuerpo se reponga rápido.

El peli plateada de repente empezó a sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de él, sabía que el castaño era el que lo estaba haciendo, puesto que este acariciaba su cabello suavemente.

-Sabes.

-¿Dime Zero?

-Después de todo no eres un maldito arrogante pura sangre.

El mayor detuvo sus caricias y sonrió.

-¿Puedo tomar eso como un alago?

-Mas…Te va-le.

El prefecto por fin cayó en brazos de Morfeo, mientras el pura sangre tenía problemas para contener una gran sonrisa.

Mientras cambiaba la toalla por otra húmeda se cuestionaba en lo que había sentido cuando él le dijo eso, no había sido realmente nada ¿Pero porque para él había significado tanto? Mejor cambiaba de tema.

Tenía que pensar en cómo bajarle la fiebre ya había pasado cuatro horas y esta no bajaba ni un poco.

Ya había pasado un día y medio y el ex humano seguía con fiebre y aun no despertaba, en este tiempo el castaño no se alejo de él ni un minuto cambiando las toallas y atento a sus signos vitales-

Ya entrada la tarde el prefecto empezó a tener más fiebre y con ello empezó a tener alucinaciones, las cuales al parecer eran del día en que su familia fue asesinada.

El mayor empezó a desesperarse, tenía que hacer algo para bajarle la fiebre, por lo que lleno la pequeña bañera con agua tibia casi más fría que caliente, después volvió por Zero, cargándolo en sus brazos, metiéndolo poco a poco en el agua.

Perdón por la demora pero es que me estoy quedando en contra turno y no he tenido tiempo de actualizar y como no tengo aun compu en mi casa tengo que buscar un ciber que este abierto, pero prometo que no lo dejare abandonado, mil gracias por sus revierw la verdad me alegran el alma.

El pequeño adelanto (Mmmm voy a ser muy mala y dejarlas con la duda de cómo esta mi lindo Zerito jeje): Cross trata de fingir en frente de Yuuki que todo está bien, mientras esta se va a la casa de su prometido y llama a Yagari para que investige como esta Zero.


	4. Chapter 4

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh por el review y lamento decirte que todavía tardan los dos en enterarce jeje aun que no se aun como deberían reaccionar jiji mil gracias por el revierw la verdad me alegra que aun sigas este pésimo fanfiction.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y gracias por el consejo espero que les guste este capitulo y también mil gracias a ti por seguir leyendo este intento de fanfiction.

Ahora si empezamos nada mas una aclaración *-* esto es cambio de escenario y cursivas son pensamientos.

_Kaname-kun, Zero-kun ¿Por qué no han vuelto, ni si quiera me han llamado? Por dios que estén bien, que mis sospechas sean falsas que no sea ella._

-Director ¿Puedo pasar?

-¿Yuuki? Si dame un minuto.

El director cambio su cara de preocupación a la relajada de siempre, aun que aun en sus ojos podía verse la enorme preocupación que lo agobiaba.

-Pasa mi hermosa hija.

-Vine a despedirme

-Muy bien Yuuki que te vaya bien y cualquier cosa que suceda me llamas y yo iré de inmediato por ti.

-Si gracias, ¿Mmm Otou-san, sucede algo?

-No ¿Por que lo dices mi linda Yuuki?

-Sus ojos lucen diferentes, mmm como si estuviera preocupado.

Lo sabia por más que había intentado ocultado no había podido, ahora tenia que inventar algo que fuera un poco creíble.

-La verdad me preocupa que mi Yuuki me deje, es que aun es una pequeña niña.

-Ya no soy una niña y no va a perderme, al contrario va a ganar un hijo más.

La castaña le regalo una de esas lindas sonrisas que tenia y que sabia que les cambiaban el mal genio o la preocupación a todos.

-Si tienes mucha razón, gracias Yuuki.

-Yuuki ya estas lista, amor.

-Si Konosuky, ya voy.

-Ya me voy Otou-san y no se preocupe voy a estar bien.

El director sonrió y asintió.

Un hermoso par de ojos amatistas se abrieron al sentir que su cuerpo era sumergido en agua, muy fría para su pobre cuerpo que temblaba de frio.

-Lo siento Zero tienes mucha fiebre y es necesario bajártela.

-Ka-Kana-me ten-go… mucho… fri-o.

-Lo se y lo siento pero tienes que quedarte un rato para que tu fiebre baje por favor.

El castaño vio como el menor abrazaba sus piernas y no decía nada mas solo temblaba de frio aun que el agua realmente no estaba fría mas bien estaba un poco tibia, después de unos minutos que fueron eternos para el cazador, el pura sangre lo ayudo a salir, dándole una bata de baño que era bastante larga.

-Voy a estar aquí afuera mientras te la pones.

El prefecto asintió con la cabeza mientras el oji marrón salía, después de unos segundos la puerta del baño se abrió y salió un mareado cazador que por poco cae al suelo, si no fuera por los fuertes brazos que lo sostuvieron y cargaron, para llevarlo a la cama.

-Zero… Bebe de mi sangre eso te ayudara a recuperarte mas rápido.

-¿Por…Que haces… To-do… Esto… Por mí.

Al mayor le dolía tanto ver temblar a el hermoso cazador y pensar que no podía hacer nada para curarlo, solo le podía ofrecer su sangre cosa que dudaba que el otro aceptara, después de todo el prefecto lo odiaba ¿Verdad?

-No importa el porque lo hago solo muérdeme por favor.

-A-mi si me… Importa, me… Has cui-dado… Y estoy se… Seguro que no has… Dormido por mí… Culpa.

-Zero olvida eso solo muérdeme.

El pura sangre, se acerco a el, ayudándolo a sentarse y a apoyarse contra las almohadas, para después quitarse la corbata y desabrochar los primeros botones de su camisa de seda.

A pesar de tener la cara enterrada entre su hombro y su cuello dudaba si morderlo era lo correcto.

-No te preocupes Zero, hazlo todo va a estar bien.

El cazador aun preocupado saco la lengua para preparar la aterciopelada piel del cuello, insertando sus colmillos un rato después.

_El sabia que la sangre de un vampiro de sangre pura podía ser deliciosa, pero el primer bocado a el le supo a gloria, quería seguir bebiendo mas, pero seguramente Kaname a pesar de ser un sangre pura estaría debilitado por cuidarlo y por la pelea contra la otra pura sangre, así que se obligo a parar, lamio la herida para que la piel sanara mas rápido._

Al vampiro de ojos marrón la mordida de Zero le había hecho sentir un delicioso escalofrió que se extendió por todo su cuerpo.

Cuando ambos se separaron ambos estaban sonrojados.

-Gracias por todo Kaname.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, creo que si yo estuviera en tu lugar tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, por cierto ¿Tienes hambre?

-Si un poco.

-Muy bien voy a ir a comprar algo de comer y de paso llamare a la academia, el director debe de estar muy preocupado.

-Kaname.

-¿Dime?

-No le digas por favor al director que estoy herido, invéntale algo por favor, sabes como es y vamos a tenerlo aquí inundando la cabaña con sus lagrimas.

-Jajaja, ok Zero, no te preocupes, ahora descansa no me tardo ok.

El castaño salió de la cabaña utilizando su velocidad vampírica, tenia que arreglar su salida del hotel, comprar comida, quizás algo de ropa para el y Zero y de paso llamar a la academia.

El cazador decidió hacerle caso al vampiro de ojos marrones y cerro los ojos para intentar dormir.

Escuchaba los pasos de alguien adentro de la cabaña que se acercaba a la habitación, también podía percibir un aroma a sangre, tomo su bloody ross de debajo de su almohada y apunto hacia la puerta, la cual poco a poco se abría dejando ver una silueta femenina de largos cabellos blancos, que ocultaban su rostro, pero el sabia quien era, lo que no sabia era por que estaba viva, Kaname le había dicho que el la había matado, la silueta se acerco rápidamente a el levantando su mano derecha con las filosas unas alargadas y puntiagudas, casi pudo sentir como su cuerpo era cortado.

Estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, en su cómodo sillón, esperando que la persona a la que llamaba en ese momento contestara el celular, ya le había marcado hace una hora pero la maldita contestadora le respondió que el numero que el marco estaba fuera del área de señal, así que decidió intentarlo después, a pesar de morirse de la preocupación.

Por fin se escucho la voz grave de la persona que mas necesitaba en ese momento.

Touga soy yo Kaien, por favor ven lo mas pronto que puedas te necesito y mucho.

-¿Kaien? ¿Qué es lo que tienes? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Es nuestro Zero, por favor ven.

**Continuara.**

Perdón se que soy mala por cortarlo ahí jiji pero espero que no quieran matarme por lo que le paso a mi lindo Zerito buuaaa ¿Me pregunto si seré capas de matarlo? ¿Ustedes que creen? Jejeje por cierto si algún nombre esta mal escrito por fis corríjanme.

**Continuación. Mmmm no se que escribir para no revelar tanto del siguiente capitulo. Pero les dejo algo.** Kaname vio su reflejo en la ventana de la cocina, dándose cuenta que su seño fruncido era casi idéntico al de cierto cazador de mirada amatista.


	5. Chapter 5

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh por el review y gracias por los consejos tomare algunos por que la verdad ya llevo escrito mas de la mitad de lo que va a ser el fanfiction.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y espero que les guste este capitulo.

También mil gracias por el revierw eclipse total me alegra mucho que lo hayas leído y sobre todo que te haya gustado.

Ahora si empezamos nada mas una aclaración *-* esto es cambio de escenario y cursivas son pensamientos.

Abrió los ojos mostrando un amatista profundo producto del terrible sueño que tuvo y casi al mismo tiempo escucho que algo se caía, al parecer venia de la cocina, por lo que tomo su bloody de bajo de la almohada y salió con pasos sigilosos.

Cuando llego a la cocina vio a Kaname buscando algo en su maleta.

-¿Qué haces?

El castaño levanto la cabeza mirando directamente a las amatistas, viendo como este parpadeaba sorprendido.

El cazador pudo ver como en los ojos marrones se distinguían unas franjas rojizas, antes de que el pura sangre desviara la mirada.

-¿Cómo te sientes Zero?

-Yo ya me siento bien, pero creo que tu no ¿Cierto?

-Estoy bien no hay problema.

Ante la respuesta del pura sangre, El prefecto se rio despectivamente, logrando molestarlo un poco.

-¿De que te ríes?

-Me pregunto si Cross, te creyó cuando le llamaste, por que honestamente eres pésimo mintiendo.

Ante la respuesta del oji amatista se quedo sorprendido, pero después le regalo una hermosa sonrisa, consiguiendo que las mejillas del prefecto se pusieran carmesí.

-¿Necesitas pastillas de sangre?

-Si, pero parece que con la prisa olvide traerlas y mi chofer no va a venir hasta pasado mañana por la madrugada ¿Tu de casualidad traes algunas?

-No, lo siento tu sabes que no las tolero, pero mi sangre ya esta casi libre del veneno de cazador.

-¡¿Qué? Me estas ofreciendo tu sangre.

-Si, si tu quieres claro, yo se que a lo mejor mi sangre no es tan buena como la de un noble o la de un sangre pura, pero te puede servir de momento ¿No crees?

-Zero pero tú tienes miedo de que te muerdan ¿No?

-¿Co-Como sabes eso?

-Es que cuando tenías fiebre estabas delirando, creo que estabas recordando la noche en que tus padres y tu hermano fueron asesinados.

-Bueno pero es que creo que es mejor que me muerdas a mi a que muerdas a una inocente victima ¿No crees? Ya que yo soy un vampiro no habrá problema.

-Kiriyuu-kun se que tienes la peor idea de mi pero para que lo sepas, no mordería a ningún humano, yo no seria capas de convertir a alguien en un nivel "E" o en un vampiro.

-Jajajaja, cálmate Kuran, era solo una broma, jajaja pero deberías ver tu expresión.

El castaño vio su reflejo en la ventana, dándose cuenta que su seño fruncido era casi idéntico al del hermoso cazador que ahora reía y sin poder evitarlo el también se rio.

-Eso esta mejor ahora vamos a comer, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas.

-El pura sangre asintió y ambos se dirigieron al comedor.

-Oye Kuran ¿Por qué compraste otra vez comida preparada?

-¿Cuando volví a ser Kuran y no Kaname?... Por que la verdad me gusta más Kaname.

-Ok Kaname ¿Por qué compraste otra vez comida preparada? ¿Qué no es más cara?

-Mmm… Jeje es que… No se cocinar.

-Ok por eso no te preocupes yo se cocinar, a lo mejor no cocino tan bien como te han de cocinar en la residencia luna, pero te aseguro que es comestible.

-Estoy seguro que me va a gustar mas, muchas gracias Zero.

-El cazador se sonrojo y ambos empezaron a comer en un agradable silencio, cuando ambos terminaron el prefecto limpio la mesa.

-Muy bien creo que es hora de que bebas mi sangre ¿No crees Kaname?

-De acuerdo vamos a la recamara para que estés mas cómodo.

Una vez que ambos niños se sentaron en la cama uno frente al otro el, el menor empezó a sentirse mas nervioso, era verdad aun tenia mucho miedo de ser mordido por el horrible recuerdo que tenia de cuando fue transformando a la fuerza.

-Tranquilo Zero, te prometo que hare todo lo posible para que no sientas dolor.

-Te creo, la verdad no creo que mi familia haya matado a alguien importante para ti ¿Verdad?

-Jajaja no Zero no te preocupes.

El cazador también sonrió y se relajo, mientras el castaño se acercaba a el posando sus manos en su cintura y el las ponía en sus hombros.

El pura sangre hundió el rostro en el cuello del lado derecho del cazador, lamiendo suavemente la zona después deposito un beso.

El peli plateado inclino la cabeza hacia la izquierda y atrás dándole más acceso, soltando un suave gemido involuntario, cuando Kaname acaricio su cuello con los colmillos, después paso las manos por los sedosos cabellos castaños, mientras cerraba los ojos cuando sintió la lengua del pura sangre acariciar su cuello como un experto.

Los gemidos y las reacciones del hermoso perfecto eran tan placenteros para el, que no sabia de donde sacaba el valor para contenerse y no morderlo de una vez, pero el quería que el prefecto estuviera lo suficientemente preparado para que no sintiera dolor y que lo único que sintiera fuera placer, un gemido mas alto que los demás y la forma en la que Zero acerco su cuello a sus colmillos, le indico que estaba listo.

Para el oji amatista el sentir los colmillos de el castaño insertarse en su piel fue la cosa mas placentera que haya sentido hasta ahora en su vida, podía sentir como succionaba su sangre en pequeños sorbos.

La sangre del prefecto era intoxican te, simplemente deliciosa, mejor que cualquiera de las que hubo probado antes, pero aun así se esforzó por no beber mas, cuando saco sus colmillos de ese exquisito cuello se puso a lamer la sangre y las heridas que quedaron para que serraran rápidamente.

-Gracias Zero.

-No… No agradezcas nada… Tú hiciste lo mismo por mí.

-¿Como te sientes Zero?

-Bien gracias no tienes que preocuparte por mi yo estoy bien ¿Y tu, como te sientes?

-Bien gracias a ti, ahora intenta dormir ¿De acuerdo? Yo estaré por aquí.

-¿Tu no vas a dormir? Kaname.

-No te preocupe, tu aun tienes que descansar.

-Mmmm, si no te molesta podemos compartir la cama, se que solamente hay esta, así que ¿Qué dices aceptas compartir la cama con un cazador?

-Jajaja, ok siempre y cuando tu aceptes compartirla con un pura sangre.

-De acuerdo.

El menor sonrío y se movió dando palmaditas en la cama para que el oji marrón se acostara a su lado.

Ambos niños se acostaron boca arriba, procurando mantener la distancia, a ambos les estaba costando mucho dormir, a pesar de que ambos estaban cansados, después de media hora el mayor se durmió, en estos días el no había descansado, por cuidar de el hermoso cazador.

El peli plateado voltio a verlo cuando sintió que dormía profundamente, y la imagen lo dejo un buen rato embobado, el castaño se miraba hermoso, realmente hermoso y con ese pensamiento después de un rato se durmió.

Notas: Muchas gracias a los que lean este fanfiction espero de corazón que les haya gustado y lamento que fuera tan corto pero espero subir el próximo lo mas rápido posible, una pregunta si pueden ayudarme ¿Cómo puedo subirlo y hacer que me respete el formato? Si alguien puede ayudarme se lo agradecería de corazón por que nunca me lo sube como lo escribo. Bye

Adelanto: Zero demuestra sus sentimientos y le grita a Kaname que no es un maldito juguete, mientras en la academia el director Cross esta muerto de preocupación esperando a Toga (Si lo escribí mal por favor corríjanme)


	6. Chapter 6

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh por el review y gracias por los consejos tomare algunos por que la verdad ya llevo escrito mas de la mitad de lo que va a ser el fanfiction.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y espero que les guste este capitulo.

También mil gracias por el revierw eclipse total me alegra mucho que lo hayas leído y sobre todo que te haya gustado.

Cambio de escena *-*-*

El peli plateado voltio a verlo cuando sintió que dormía profundamente, y la imagen lo dejo un buen rato embobado, el castaño se miraba hermoso, realmente hermoso y con ese pensamiento después de un rato se durmió.

Kaname fue el primero en despertar, abrió los ojos poco a poco sonrojándose al ver la hermosa carita de Zero a milímetros de la de él.

El pura sangre tenía el brazo izquierdo debajo de la cabeza del peli plateado y el brazo derecho alrededor de la cintura del cazador, los dos estaban acostados de lado y tenían las piernas en lazadas.

El cazador tenía la mano derecha en el corazón del castaño y la izquierda en su cintura, la pierna derecha estaba recta y la izquierda en medio de sus piernas.

-Eres tan hermoso Zero.

En ese momento el prefecto estaba despertando y alcanzo a escuchar lo que pronuncio el mayor.

-Tú eres el hermoso Kana.

El cazador contesto adormilado, como para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero la risita del otro hiso que abriera los ojos, para darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Sintiéndose completamente avergonzado y con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas, trato de levantarse y alejarse lo más rápido posible pero él pura sangre se lo impidió.

-¿En serio crees eso Zero?

En ese momento no sabia que hacer y deseo que la tierra se lo tragara, pero era demasiado tarde para negarlo ¿No? El ya lo había escuchado, así que con timidez asintió.

En ese momento el castaño pudo haber gritado de alegría, aun que se lo había intentado negar todo este tiempo el realmente estaba perdidamente enamorado de el hermoso cazador que en ese momento cubría su rostro con su plateado cabello, así que con su mano derecha tomo la barbilla de el menor y elevo su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los otros en un casto beso, que poco a poco se hiso mas intenso.

Cuando la falta de aire se hiso presente ambos se separaron pero aun permanecían abrazados.

De repente Zero recordó a Yuuki y se separo abruptamente de el pura sangre.

-¿Qué… Qué demonios haces Kuran? Tú amas a Yuuki y yo no voy a ser tu maldito juguete, yo no me voy a prestar a ser tu maldito amante una vez que estés con ella, no por que todo el mundo piense que soy un maldito bastardo de corazón helado quiere decir que sea verdad.

El hermoso prefecto tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y eso le dolía a Kaname y mucho, se acerco a él y lo abrazo aun que el cazador se resistía.

-No estoy jugando contigo ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Zero yo te amo ¿Es que no te has dado cuenta? A Yuuki yo la quiero, pero solo como una hermana, pero a ti te amo me enamore de ti hace mucho tiempo, tienes que creerme.

-¿Lo dices en serio Kaname?

-Te lo juro Zero.

Esta vez fue el prefecto el que lo beso uniendo sus lenguas en una especie de competencia para ver cual ganaba y obviamente fue el castaño el ganador no por nada tenia más experiencia.

-Y bien ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas ser mi novio para empezar?

El oji amatista sonrió, pasó sus manos por el sedoso cabello castaño y le dio un suave beso.

-Eso sonó extraño, pero claro que acepto, te amo Kana y mucho.

El pura sangre sonrió y volvió a besarlo de forma más apasionada.

El cazador se separo de inmediato cuando sintió las manos de Kaname deslizarse más debajo de su cintura.

-Kaname ¿No tienes hambre? ¿Si quieres podemos ir a comprar algo? Y no te preocupes yo puedo cocinar.

-El castaño sonrió ante el adorable sonrojo de su ángel y asintió.

-¿Pero que te parece si primero nos damos un baño?

-De acuerdo báñate tu primero y después me baño yo.

Eso no era exactamente lo que tenía en mente él pura sangre cuando le propuso que se bañaran pero no le quedo de otra más que aceptar.

-De acuerdo amor no me voy a tardar.

El castaño con una enorme sonrisa entro al baño.

Un rato después ambos niños salían de la cabaña con las manos enlazadas, pero antes de llegar al pueblo Kaname se detuvo sorprendiendo al menor.

-¿Kaname?

-Te amo amor y mucho.

Sin mas el castaño lo volvió a besar de manera tierna de mostrando lo que sentía.

-Yo también te amo y mucho.

-Zero hoy es el ultimo día que estamos aquí así que pensaba que podríamos tener una cita ¿Qué dices?

-Me encantaría amor.

El cazador le sonrió feliz y él pura sangre se sintió dichoso.

-Supe que había una feria en el pueblo ¿Te gustaría ir?

-Si, por supuesto.

Ambos niños salieron del bosque con una sonrisa.

El pura sangre llevo primero al cazador a un hermoso restaurante, en donde le dieron un lugar reservado.

El privado era hermoso, tenia una mesa al centro con un candelabro de plata pequeño y una vela aroma a rosas en el centro de la mesa, había dos sillas en la mesa y una vajilla de porcelana china, la cual al parecer era bastante cara, también había una campañita de cristal cortado que hacia juego con las copas y una suave música.

Los meseros les entregaron las cartas del menú e inmediatamente salieron cerrando las puertas y permaneciendo atrás de estas atentos a cualquier orden.

El oji amatista sentía la mirada de su pareja puesta en él pero trataba de hacerse el desentendido, hasta que sintió una suave mano acariciar su mejilla por lo que tímidamente elevo la mirada encontrando el rostro del pura sangre a pocos centímetros.

-¿Kaname?

-Eres tan hermoso Zero.

El castaño puso las dos manos en el rostro del alvino y sin más volvió a besarlo delineando con su lengua los labios del otro pidiendo permiso para entrar.

El peli plateado entre abrió los labios concediéndole el permiso de manera tímida, después sintió como el castaño se levantaba sin romper el beso, pasando sus manos por su cintura incitándolo a levantarse.

El cazador paso sus brazos por el cuello de su lindo novio y se levanto sintiendo como su castaño se balanceaba suavemente al ritmo de la canción que sonaba en ese momento.

Era la primera vez que el peli plateado bailaba, por lo cual era un poco difícil para el seguir el ritmo de la música, por lo que casi pisaba al pura sangre en un par de veces.

El pura sangre por fin libero a su hermoso ángel del apasionado beso, notando el gran sonrojo que cubría su bello rostro, el cual se intensifico al sentir él un ligero peso en su pie derecho.

-Gomen na sai Kaname.

Al castaño le costaba mucho trabajo tratar de reprimir la pequeña risa que quería asomarse de sus labios, porque sabía que si se reía heriría a su ángel y eso era lo último que quería hacer en este mundo.

-No te preocupes amor no pasa nada.

-Es que es la primera vez que bailo.

-Mmmm ¿Te gustaría que te enseñara?

-Mmm, claro.

-Muy bien amor este es un ritmo lento y tienes que ver el ritmo de mis pies, es un paso adelanta y el otro para atrás y así sucesivamente.

Después de unos minutos y como cuatro pisotones y mil disculpas por parte de un muy pero muy sonrojado Zero, este por fin pudo seguir un poco el ritmo y escucho la sensual voz de el mayor cantando en su oído.

-Esa canción esta en ingles ¿No?

-Sí.

-¿Y tu entiendes lo que dice?

-Si amor, de hecho es una de mis canciones favoritas ¿Quieres que te diga lo que dice?

-Sí.

El castaño sonrió al ver los ojitos felices de su niño hermoso y se acerco a su oído para cantarle parte de la canción.

_Sé que estas pensando en el que no me amaras_

_Ya nunca bailare otra vez, sin ti mi ritmo esta perdido, no es tan fácil comprender cuando se está herido_

_Debí saber que no eras para mí y alejarme de tu vida, se que nunca bailare otra vez como baile contigo._

_El tiempo no podrá borrar caricias que me hiciste y el querer gozar de tu intimidad y el saber que estas con el no lo soporto mas._

-Amor perdón por interrumpirte pero ¿Por qué te gusta esa canción?

-No te disculpes amor y me gusta esa canción por que hay partes de ella que te dedico.

-¿Mmmm? ¿Cuáles?

-Por ejemplo hay una parte que dice: En la obscuridad te veo llorar, se que estas pensando en el que no me amaras. Aun que en este caso era ella.

-¿Mmmmm? ¿Te refieres a Yuuki?

-Sí.

-Oye y ¿Cómo sabes que yo a veces lloraba en las noches?

El peli plateado lo miro de manera curiosa sorprendido de que el pura sangre supiera eso de él, sobre todo cuando el creía que nadie se había dado cuenta, o sea Yuuki era muy despistada y era entendible que ella no se diera cuenta pero Cross era otra cosa, él podía parecer alguien muy infantil y sobre todo cuando se trataba de él y Yuuki, pero era demasiado observador.

-Mmmm ¿Puedo abstenerme de contestar esa pregunta?

-Claro que no amor.

El castaño soltó un suspiro cuando se dio cuenta que su comentario resulto en su contra y que ahora tendría que contestarle a su lindo ángel que en las noches lo espiaba.

-Ok, a veces cuando paseaba por ahí te miraba en los establos, mmm un poco deprimido.

-Mmmm ¿Quieres que te confiese algo?

-Sí.

-N-No estaba deprimido por Yuuki.

-Ha ¿No? ¿Y entonces por quien?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mi? ¿Por qué cariño?

-Porque tu siempre acariciabas la cabeza de Yuuki y la abrazabas, y aun que la quiero como una hermana, no podía evitar ponerme celoso de ella.

-Amor yo la quiero, pero solo como una hermana, nada más, nunca he sentido nada más profundo por ella.

-¿En serio Kana?

-Por supuesto amor, al único que he llegado a amar en mi vida eres tú. Mmm aun que ahora que lo pienso es raro ¿Sabes?

-¿Por qué?

-Tú y yo siempre nos la pasamos peleando y aun así, me enamore perdidamente de ti.

-Mmm jajaja si es cierto aun que yo nunca me he preguntado eso, lo único que se es que un día me di cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ti.

El castaño sonrió y ya no agrego nada mas, solo sonrió ante el adorable sonrojo de su niño y de nueva cuenta volvió a adueñarse de esos sensuales labios delgados.

-Amor vamos a pedir el desayuno ¿De acuerdo?

-Sí.

Ambos vampiros volvieron a su mesa y el mayor le recorrió la silla caballerosamente al oji amatista haciendo que el sonrojo del menor se intensificara.

-He esto Arigato.

El pura sangre sonrió y se sentó enfrente de él.

-Zero, cariño ¿Ya sabes que pedir?

-No, aun no ¿Tú ya sabes que pedir?

-Si ¿Te gustaría que pidiera por ti?

-Si, por favor.

El castaño sonrió y tomo la campanita y la sacudió suavemente, entrando de inmediato los meseros.

Un rato después salían con rumbo a la feria.

Cross estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio, en su rostro aun podían apreciarse rastros de preocupación, cuando de golpe se abrió la puertas de su despacho, entrando por ella el cazador con el parche en el ojo.

Continuara….

Mil gracias a los que leyeron este capítulo y pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero es que estoy trabajando doble turno y me las veo negras para actualizar pero de pasada me da mas tiempo de escribir en mi linda libreta mas capítulos porque aun no termino de escribirlo y ya casi subo todo lo que tengo escrito jeje aun que aun falta un buen jeje

Adelanto: Yagari entro como siempre sin tocar la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo, casi esperando ser recibió por uno de los abrazos de oso de su rubio amante, cosa que esta vez no sucedió, lo cual era preocupante.


	7. Chapter 7

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh por el review y gracias por los consejos tomare algunos porque la verdad ya llevo escrito más de la mitad de lo que va a ser el fanfiction.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y espero que les guste este capítulo.

Cambio de escena *-*-*

Yagari entro como siempre sin tocar la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo casi listo para ser derribado por uno de los abrazos de oso de su rubio amante, cosa que esta vez no sucedió , lo cual era preocupante, pues siempre que llegaba y encontraba a Kaien solo este brincaba a sus brazos y le deba un beso que lo dejaba sin aliento para después decirle lo mucho que lo amaba y reclamarle el que no fuera a verlo tan seguido y reprocharle el que según él no lo amara como el rubio lo amaba a él.

-Hola Kaien ¿Qué sucede? Me mandaste a llamar con urgencia.

-Estoy muy preocupado Touga, sabes que el consejo de ancianos y el clan de cazadores se reunieron ¿Verdad?

-Si también que Zero y Kuran fueron a cazar a los nivel "E" y a ese sangre pura.

-Si, así es y sé que creerás que es una tontería pero estoy preocupado por Zero-kun, Kaname-kun me hablo y me dijo que estaban bien, pero ya no me ha vuelto a hablar.

El rubio se levanto de su cómoda silla y empezó a caminar nervioso por su despacho, el moreno estaba seguro que de un momento a otro su pareja se iba a poner a llorar, por lo cual lo abrazo por la cintura.

-Tranquilo Kaien ¿Si quieres puedo investigar ahora mismo?

El rubio elevo la cabeza con la mirada llorosa y una pequeña sonrisa esperanzada.

-¿Arias eso? ¿Por mi Touga?

-Por ti haría cualquier cosa amor y lo sabes.

El rubio sonrió y deposito un suave beso sobre los labios del cazador del parche.

El moreno tomo el teléfono y marco al celular de uno de sus contactos.

-Kio… Soy Yagari oye tengo entendido que tu estas en Sancha ¿Verdad?... ¿De casualidad has visto a Zero Kiriyuu o a Kaname Kuran?... Si… Ok… ¿Puedes repetir todo lo que me has dicho…

El del parche puso el altavoz del teléfono, mientras con la otra mano trataba de cubrir sus labios y atraía con la mano libre a su rubio amante para que escuchara.

-Kio repíteme todo lo que me dijiste por favor.

-Claro Yagari te repito, yo encontré a Kiriyuu con el purasangre Kuran, hace como dos horas saliendo de un restaurante, los dos estaban platicando muy cómodamente al grado de que ni siquiera me vieron y me dijo Kyosuke que él los vio entrar a una feria que hay en el pueblo.

-¿Y los dos estaban bien? Kio-san.

-Si ambos se miraban contentos.

-Me alegro mucho, muchas gracias Kio-san.

El del parche colgó el teléfono y voltio a ver a su infantil amante que tenía dos estrellitas en los ojos.

-Tu planeaste algo ¿Cierto?

-Yoooo, ¿Cómo crees amor?

-Porque lo creo te lo pregunto Kaien.

-Yo solo quería que mi hermoso hijo y Kaname-kun se llevaran bien.

Contesto el rubio con su carita de niño bueno.

-Ok, habla.

-¿D-De que hablas Tou…

-Kain.

La cara de molestia del otro cazador fue suficiente para que el pobre rubio le empezara a contar todo incluso lo de la boda de Yuuki.

Kaname y Zero llegaron a la feria y el castaño llevo primero a su novio a donde estaban las focas y los delfines, el menor se divirtió enormemente y mas puesto que los delfines eran su animal favorito, pero lo que más lo emociono fue el hecho de que él fue escogido para darle de comer a un hermoso delfín con la boca.

Después se subieron a varios juegos, entre ellos los carritos chocones y finalizaron con la rueda de la fortuna en donde los dos se sentaron juntos y compartieron varios besos, cuando regresaron ambos tenían una hermosa cara de felicidad.

Takuma Ichijou estaba en la habitación que compartía con el hermoso modelo, mientras el menor estaba acostado en su cama completamente agotado (No sean mal pensadas era a causa de su trabajo)

-Como te sientes Shiki.

-Ya mejor gracias a sus cuidados Takuma-sempai.

-Es Takuma solamente.

-¿Mmmm?

-Solamente dime Takuma y por favor deja de ser tan formal conmigo, claro si no te molesta.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo pero aun así le sonrió mientras asentía.

-Claro que no me molesta, Ta-kuma.

-Eres tan hermoso Shiki.

La menor no sabia donde esconder su rostro, estaba seguro que su cara tenía el mismo color de su pelo.

-El rubio decidió que ya había sonrojado lo suficiente a su lindo poky, por lo que decidió salir un momento.

-Shiki voy a traer más agua para bajarte la fiebre, porque al parecer te ha vuelto a subir.

El rubio salió de la habitación con un gran suspiro que dejaba ver lo enamorado que se sentía.

El pura sangre y el cazador llegaron a la cabaña y antes de que entraran el mayor tomo de la cintura a su pequeño ángel, para después tomarlo de las piernas para cargarlo.

-Ka… Kaname pero ¿Qué haces?

-Te cargo que no es obvio.

-Si… Pero ¿Por qué?

-Por que me encanta tenerte entre mis brazos.

El ex humano ya no dijo nada, pero paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, para después depositar un beso en el escuchando el sensual gemido que el dejo escapar.

-Mmm.. Amor.

El cazador sonrió aun pegado en el cuello de este para después depositar otro beso mientras su lindo pura sangre abría la puerta.

Después de darle otro pequeño beso en el cuello se atrevió a pasar su lengua por ese suave y deliciosamente fragante cuello, ante lo cual fue recompensado con un gemido mas fuerte por parte de su oji marrón.

-Mmmm ¿Amor tienes sed?

El mayor deposito al cazador en la cama pero no se separo de el.

-¿Mmmm? Un poco.

Esta vez si se separo un poco solo lo suficiente para mirarle a los ojos, ante lo cual el menor se sonrojo.

-Me encantaría que me mordieras, yo soy completamente tuyo Zero, todo lo que soy y lo que tengo te pertenecen completamente y ya que tu no teleras las tabletas de sangre me encantaría que bebieras de mí para que ya no sufras por culpa de tu sed, así que ¿Qué dices amor? ¿Aceptas beber de mí cada vez que tengas sed?

Después de pensarlo un poco el peli plateado asintió.

-Pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál?

-Que tu también bebas de mi sangre.

-Eso no es necesario amor, no es que no quiera es solo que se el miedo que tienes a ser mordido.

-Es cierto tenía miedo pero…

-¿Pero?

-Me-Me gusta sentir tus colmillos incrustándose en mi piel.

Un hermoso sonrojo invadió la cara del cazador al decir esto y el pura sangre no pudo detener la tentación de besarlo por lo hermoso que se miraba.

-Ok amor acepto tu condición.

Sin más volvieron a besarse y momentos después volvieron a hundir sus colmillos en el cuello del otro, sintiendo como se creaba el lazo de sangre entre ellos.

Cuando se separaron el mayor vio como de los labios del menor escurría algo de sangre, por lo que con su lengua limpio el pequeño hilo carmesí que ya resbalaba hasta la barbilla de su pequeño ángel, siendo el ahora el que causo que el menor gimiera.

El oji amatista sintió como cierta parte de él despertaba por lo que se separo del castaño.

El castaño no pudo decir nada pues en menos de un cinco segundos el menor ya estaba adentro del baño.

Yagari estaba sentado en la silla del director con este sobre su regazo, el cual movía su cuerpo de manera más que sensual haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran entre sí, ambos aun llevaban sus pantalones puestos, hasta que el moreno no aguanto más y acostó a su loco amante en el escritorio despojándolo de manera sorprendentemente rápida de toda la ropa que traía puesta, para después proseguir con la suya.

-Amor espero que ya estés listo, porque esta vez voy a hacerte el amor sin contemplaciones.

-Mmm… Eso quiero verlo.

El sensual gemido que dejo escapar el castaño fue mas que suficiente para encender mas al moreno, el cual se coloco entre sus piernas para penetrarlo inmediatamente, ante lo cual el castaño dejo escapar un gemido de dolor y placer, el del parche no espero ni un minuto mas y empezó con rápidas y profundas embestidas dando en ese lugar en el interior de su amante que lo hacia gritar y gemir de puro placer y amor, el moreno beso a su legendario cazador para ahogar un poco los sonidos que dejaba escapar su infantil amante.

Después de casi media hora Kaien estaba aun acostado en su escritorio recuperándose un poco, mientras un feliz Yagari se acomodaba su ropa.

-Kaien ¿Qué vas a hacer mas tarde?

-¿Mmmm? ¿Por qué?

-Supe que abrieron un restaurante italiano por aquí y pensaba que podríamos ir a comer.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Me estas pidiendo que tengamos una cita romántica?

Aun que era casi imposible de creer el del parche se sonrojo un poco.

-Mmmm algo así.

El del parche no quiso decirle que mas que nada era por que no quería morir envenenado por una de las comidas de su amante, pero se sintió un poco feliz cuando se lindo cazador brinco a sus brazos y empezó a actuar melosamente e infantilmente.

-Me encantaría Touga, solo me baño y nos vamos ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo y de paso también me baño yo.

-Ohhh amor si quieres ¿Nos podemos bañar juntos?

**Nota :-** Zero no ha mordido a Yuuki, en mi historia mi lindo cazador a estado tomando o mas bien tratando de tomar los comprimidos de sangre, aun que aun sigue sin tolerarlos pero su sed de sangre todavía o mas bien no se apodera tanto de el.

Les agradesco a quienes leen este intento de fanfiction y perdón por tardar en actualizar, que tengan feliz navidad y diviértanse mucho sanamente, recuerden que si toman no manejen jejeje eso ya me sonó a comercial.


	8. Chapter 8

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, si por eso se escondió en el baño aparte es porque tiene miedo de que mi hermoso Kana esté jugando con él.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y espero que les guste este capítulo.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El castaño estaba medio recostado en la cama, en espera de que el prefecto saliera de bañarse.

El sabia porque Zero aun no quería hacerlo con el.

"¿Por que no crees que te amo realmente Zero? Estoy seguro que por eso no quieres hacer el amor con migo por que ya comprobé que yo también te excito tanto como tu a mi, voy a logar convencerte de que realmente te amo como nunca he amando a nadie mas".

"Kaname ¿realmente me amaras tanto como yo a ti? ¿O solamente estas jugando conmigo? Kaname me gustaría realmente entregarme a ti pero tengo tanto miedo de que una vez que lo haga me dejes".

El peli plateado salió con una toalla enredada en su cintura y con otra secando su cabello.

El pura sangre se levanto de la cama y se acerco a su lindo novio para posar un beso suave en sus labios y entrar al baño, pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió para mirar a los ojos de su cazador.

-Zero en verdad te amo con toda mi alma y me encantaría que realmente creyeras en mis sentimientos.

Sin decir nada mas ni dejar decir nada al otro entre al baño y cerro la puerta dejando al oji amatista con la boca abierta, el cual después de un rato sonrió y se fue a acostar en la cama.

"Muy bien Kana tratare de creer en ti"

Después de un rato el mayor salió del baño igual que el prefecto solo con una toalla enredada en su cintura y miro a su pequeño ángel acostado en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y todavía con la toalla enredada en su cintura.

-¿Cariño ya te dormiste?

-No aun no me duermo aun que la verdad estoy un poco cansado ¿Tu no estas cansado Kana?

-Si un poco vamos a ponernos la pijama para dormirnos.

-Si de acuerdo, ahora vuelvo.

El menor tomo su pijama y se dirigía al baño.

-Cariño por que no te la pones aquí, te prometo que no voy a hacerte nada que tu no quieras.

El prefecto le lanzo una de sus clásicas miradas fulminantes, la cual solo logro arrancarle una media sonrisa al mayor, haciendo que el cazador refunfuñara.

-De acuerdo Kaname.

El peli plateado se volvió dándole la espalda y empezando a subirse el pantalón del pijama por debajo de la toalla escuchando una risita divertida por parte de su novio.

-¿Qué es tan divertido?

Pregunto el cazador más que molesto.

-Amor ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?

-Me estas viendo o no.

-Mmmm solamente veo tu espalda desnuda pero no todo lo que yo quisiera.

El pura sangre vio como las orejas de su novio se pusieron rojas.

-Ka… Kaname no digas eso.

-Pero es la verdad amor me encantaría verte completamente desnudo.

-¡Amor¡

El menor no supo que decir o hacer las palabras de su novio lo dejaron sin palabras.

-¿A ti no te gustaría verme así?

-Kaname yo… Mmmm… No-no se que decir.

El mayor se acerco a abrazar por la espalda a su ángel.

-Solamente dime la verdad cariño.

-Si… Si me gustaría, pero…

-¿Pero que? Zero.

-Kaname te amo pero aun no estoy listo para hacer… To-todo eso, por favor dame algo de tiempo.

-Zero te amo y nunca voy a obligarte a hacer algo que no quieras, pero aun así espero que algún día me permitas verte desnudo.

-A-amor quieres matarme de la vergüenza ¿Verdad?

-Jajaja, solamente digo la verdad.

El peli plateado se giro entre los brazos de su castaño pasando sus brazos por su cuello, para después besarlo.

El mayor abrazo mas estrechamente a su novio profundizando el beso.

Cuando el menor se dio cuenta que cierta parte de la anatomía de su amado pura sangre empezó a cobrar vida se separo inmediatamente de el, mientras el mayor no pudo contener la pequeña sonrisa que salió de sus sensuales labios.

-Creo que es mejor que nos acostemos ya a dormir, mañana tenemos que bajar temprano al pueblo.

El cazador asintió y termino de ponerse la camisa del pijama y se acostó en su lado de la cama, viendo como su lindo novio se retiraba la toalla de la cintura quedando completamente desnudo para deleite del oji amatista, el cual miraba con disimulo los carnosos y bien formados glúteos de su pareja, el cual era consiente de las discretas miradas del albino.

Una vez que termino de vestirse se acostó al lado de su lindo cazador atrayéndolo a sus brazos, sonriendo cuando Zero puso una de sus piernas en medio de las de el pegándose mas a su cuerpo, para después frotar su rostro en su cuello, pareciendo un lindo gatito.

Los dos cazadores, uno con complejo de niño de cinco años y el otro con complejo de cazador psicópata ya se encontraban en el restaurante italiano.

El moreno mirada atentamente las facciones del rubio, el cual sabia que su castaño aun estaba preocupado por Zero, el sabia que su amante quería mucho a sus dos hijos adoptivos, pero honestamente a Zero lo quería mucho mas que a Yuuji, aun que su castaño nunca se lo diría, pero el obviamente se daba cuenta.

-¿Qué tanto me miras amor?

-Sigues preocupado por Zero ¿Cierto?

-¿Es muy obvio?

-Demasiado Kaien.

-Lo siento Touga es que no puedo evitarlo, es que aun pienso que Shizuka pudo haberlo herido y que por eso no han vuelto.

-Kaien ya te dijeron que el esta bien, incluso tu plan de que el y ese pura sangre Kuran se hicieran amigos funciono, así que ya no tienes por que preocuparte.

El castaño voltio a verlo con una mirada llorosa y con los labios intentando formar una sonrisa, ante la cual obviamente fracaso.

El del parche paso su pulgar para retirar una solitaria lagrima que escapo de los ojos de su amado cazador legendario.

-Amor no llores te aseguro que nuestro lindo hijo esta bien.

Cross sonrió ante sus palabras, estaba seguro de que si no fuera por que había gente su amado cazador con complejo de niño de cinco años ya habría saltado a sus brazos para derribarlo con su clásico abrazo de oso.

-Sabes Touga eres muy lindo y amable por eso te amo mas de lo que te puedes imaginar.

-Yo también te amo Kaien, ahora vamos a ordenar ¿Quieres?

El rubio sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

"si alguien conociera realmente a mi cazador, se darían cuenta de que realmente no era ese ser frio y sin corazón que trata de aparentar ser, tu siempre sabes que decirme para subirme el animo y ese es uno de los muchos motivos por los cuales te amo tanto.

Ichijou estaba sentado en el mismo lugar que Shiki ya que no había conseguido que este se quedara descansando, por lo que estaba atento a cualquier cosa que pudiera pasarle, lo bueno es que ya solo faltaban treinta minutos para que se acabaran las clases de ese día.

El modelo era consiente de la preocupación del vampiro rubio y eso lo alegraba, tal vez si tenia una pequeña oportunidad con el, aun que por otra parte Takuma Ichijou siempre era así con todos, siempre se preocupaba por todos y procuraba ayudar a todos los que el pudiera así que quizás no debería alegrarse tanto.

-Shik.

-¿Senri estas bien?

-He, así claro ¿Qué sucede Takuma-Se…?

Se quedo cayado antes de decirle de nuevo sempai al recordar que el rubio le había pedido que dejara de decirle sempai.

-Las clases ya terminaron, es hora de irnos.

El peli rojo se levanto y con una de sus manos cubrió sus labios para ocultar un bostezo, haciendo sonreír al oji verde.

-Ha de ser muy cansado ser modelo ¿cierto?

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Se ve. Casi siempre tienes que salir de viaje y de seguro muchas chicas han de estar atrás de ti ¿Verdad?

-Pues si algunas pero ninguna me interesa.

-¿En serio?

El rubio sonrió disimulando ver el jardín que recorrían rumbo a la residencia luna.

-Y por que no te interesa ninguna senri.

-Es que ya estoy enamorado de otra persona, aun que no creo que yo le interese.

-No pienses eso, tú eres muy guapo y tienes muchas cualidades.

-Gracias, tengo mucho sueño en cuanto comamos me voy a dormir todo el día, lo bueno es que me dieron dos semanas de descanso en el trabajo.

El oji azul cambio de tema dejando pensativo al vampiro mayor y algo deprimido por saber que el pelirrojo ya estaba enamorado de alguien, pero aun así no iba a rendirse tan fácil.

-¿Senri qué vas a hacer el sábado de esta semana?

-¿Mmmm? No se ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-Es que van a estrenar una película en el cine que quería ver y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir conmigo.

-Claro me encantaría ir contigo.

-El rubio le dio una encantadora sonrisa, la cual fue respondida con otra de parte del menor.

Adelanto _**Primera pelea**_

Zero y Kaname tienen su primera pelea ¿Podrán solucionarla favorablemente o terminara su relación antes de que lleguen al segundo nivel? Jejeje voy a ser muy mala y las voy a dejar con las dudas jiji.

Este es mi regalo de navidad se que a lo mejor es muy poca cosa o a lo mejor no es tan bueno pero lo escribí con mucho amor, que pasen felices fiestas en compañía de todos sus seres queridos y que se cumplan todos sus deseos besitos continuara.


	9. Chapter 9

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo y no me he olvidado de Aido y Kain jeje pero creo que hasta dentro de dos capítulos es cuando escribo sobre ellos depende de cómo vaya subiéndolos jiji pero en mi linda libreta ya llevo un buen escrito de ellos dos jeje y espero que te guste lo que les va a pasar, perdón por no decirte lo que les sucede pero si lo hago vas a perder la emoción solo te digo que Aidou esta muy asustado por perder a Kain y esta muy triste jiji, bueno te dejo con la emoción jeje y enserio espero que hagas la continuación de el llanto de la luna y que te arrepientas de haber matado a mi Zero buuuaaaaa (Si ya se que soy muy latosa con ese asunto pero enserio espero que hagas la continuación)

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

Acababa de amanecer y tanto el prefecto como él pura sangre ya se encontraban en el centro de Sancha esperando la limosina del castaño que los llevaría de regreso a la academia Cross.

El mayor miraba de reojo al oji amatista el cual tenía la cabeza hacia abajo y sus hermosos ojos cubiertos por su pelo plateado.

-Amor ¿Te sucede algo?

-No, no es nada Kaname.

La manera en que lo dijo mas su tono de voz le dijo que le estaba mintiendo por eso se acerco a el pasando sus brazos por la estrecha cintura.

-Zero ¿Dime qué pasa?

-Es que una vez que lleguemos a la academia no vamos a poder pasar tiempo junto y voy a extrañarte mucho.

-Amor pero quien dijo que ya no vamos a poder pasar tiempo juntos, nos vamos a ver todos los días y los fines de semana vamos a pasarlos juntos.

-¿Lo prometes Kaname?

-Claro que si ¿En serio crees que voy a poder estar un día sin ti? Sin poder tocarte, sin verte, sin besarte, sin poder escuchar tu voz y sobre todo sin poder abrazarte y decirte lo mucho que te amo y escucharte decirme que me amas.

Mientras iba diciendo eso lo abrazo más estrechamente para al final besarlo perdiéndose ambos en el sabor del otro a tal grado que no vieron las luces de la limosina del castaño

El oji amatista caminaba cabizbajo hacia el establo para ver a su querida amiga Lili, la hermosa yegua blanca pura sangre, sus labios esbozaron una triste sonrisa.

"Los caballos así como varios animales les tenían miedo a los vampiros y Lili no era la excepción pero curiosamente a él no le tiene miedo, al contrario Lili no quiere a Yuuki porque hace tiempo él le conto lo celoso que se siente de que él pura sangre la trate tan bien"

Soltó un gran suspiro, con hoy ya eran tres días en los que el castaño lo ignoraba y todo por culpa suya, por pedirle que guardaran su relación en secreto.

Por fin llego al establo sin percatarse de que era seguido.

El castaño había salido otra vez antes del cambio de clases preocupando a sus más cercanos seguidores en especial a sus queridos amigos Akatsuki y Takuma, los cuales como sus mejores amigos lo conocían y sabían que su gran amigo Kaname estaba triste.

Con este ya eran tres días que su querido amigo salía antes del cambio de clases por esa razón el rubio de ojos azules decidió seguirlo y ver que era lo que le sucedía a su querido amigo y líder.

Encontró al castaño poco después escondido detrás de un árbol mirando hacia el horizonte, para ser precisos en dirección hacia la ventana de el cazador de mirada amatista.

-Kaname.

-Takuma ¿Qué sucede?

-Perdón por haberte seguido Kaname, pero la verdad estamos muy preocupados por ti.

-Gracias por tu preocupación Takuma, pero estoy bien.

-Kaname te conozco, tu sabes que eres mi mejor amigo y si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte me encantaría hacerlo.

El pura sangre se dio la vuelta para mirar al rubio sabiendo que este no se iría sin saber que le pasaba, por lo que soltando un gran suspiro empezó a contarle todo.

Después de unos minutos sintió la presencia de un vampiro de clase noble, el cual reconoció al instante.

-Ichijou ¿Por qué no estas alistándote para clases? Dentro de pronto es el cambio de clases y tienes que estar en la residencia luna.

-Eso es por que quería hablar contigo Kiriyuu-kun.

El oji amatista se giro dejando de acariciar la cabeza de Lili para mirar fríamente al noble.

-Kaname-sama me conto que tu y el son novios.

-Eramos así que no tienes que preocuparte por que un simple ex humano ande con un pura sangre.

-Eso es lo que mas me preocupa Kiriyuu-Kun.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Cómo que es lo que más te preocupa Ichijou?

-Kaname-sama te ama Zero-kun y mucho, y esta dolido por que piensa que tu te avergüenzas de él.

-ESO NO ES VERDAD ¿COMO PUEDE PENSAR ESO?

-Tranquilízate Zero-Kun.

-Es que eso no es verdad Takuma si yo no quiero que se enteren es por que…

-¿Por qué Zero?

El rubio se arriesgo a llamar solamente por su puro nombre al prefecto esperando que su amigo no se enojara mucho con el por tratar con tanta confianza a su pareja, pero es que en ese momento el lo creyó conveniente para darle un poco mas de confianza al cazador y este pudiera decirle la verdadera razón.

-Por que yo… Por que yo quería ser feliz al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Y por que crees que no serias feliz si nosotros nos enteráramos?

-No son solamente ustedes…

El oji amatista inclino la cabeza al sentir como sus se nublaban de lagrimas pero aun así siguió hablando.

-Yuuki ha estado enamorada de Kaname desde que el la salvo, ¿Cómo crees que podría decirle a ella que ha sido como mi hermana, que yo estoy enamorado perdidamente de la misma persona que ella? ¿Cómo crees que ella reaccionaria ante mi traición? Es obvio que ustedes quieran matarme por atreverme a andar con Kaname ¿No es cierto? Y por ultimo el si el director Cross se entera de que Kaname y yo andamos no dejaría de seguirnos a escondidas y Kaname y yo no podríamos hacer el am… Be-besarnos, quise decir besarnos.

El cazador se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-Zero, tu amas a Kaname-sama ¿Verdad?

-Eso ya no importa Kaname esta molesto con migo y no quiere ni verme.

-Ya no esta molesto, estaba dolido pero después de lo que me has dicho creo que el te entiende.

El prefecto elevo la mirada viéndolo con los ojos llorosos para después dirigirla hacia donde el rubio miraba.

Continuara

Adelanto:

Kaname habla con Zero y algo pasa en el establo (Jeje no se emocionen que es algo muy ligero por que Zero aun quiere esperar pero no les diré que pasa jeje) solo les digo que si se contentan jiji


	10. Chapter 10

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y no me molesta que me corrigieras al contrario mil gracias y no lo lamento Ichi si murió por que Shizuka lo mato, perdón pero es que no sabría que hacer si lo dejara vivo y como ya decidí que Taku se queda con Shiki no sabría con quien dejar a Ichi perdón pero si tienes alguna idea para dejarlo vivo me encantaría escucharla.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y espero que te guste este capítulo y no odio a Kana de hecho lo amo tanto como a Zero jeje pero aun así no lo perdono muy bien que digamos jeje (La única manera en que realmente lo perdonaría seria si mi lindo Zero revive jeje, no es por intentar chantajearte jiji)

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El cazador elevo la mirada para mirar con los ojos llorosos el rubio de ojos verdes para después dirigirla hacia donde este miraba, viendo con asombro al hermoso castaño que se había robado su corazón.

-Ka-na-me.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo estás?

Los ojos del peli plateado parecían haberse robado la luz de la luna por lo hermoso que se miraban, para después pasar al amatista tormenta que normalmente usaba.

-Kuran sus clases ya empezaron ¿No?

El pura sangre sonrió para después mirar al noble haciéndole una señal para que se retirara, el cual obedeció de inmediato haciendo una pequeña reverencia antes de dar la vuelta e internarse en el pequeño bosque con dirección hacia las aulas.

-También tu deberías de ir a clases, no por que seas el presidente de la clase nocturna puedes hacer lo que quieras.

-No me has contestado ¿Cómo estas amor?

El mayor se empezó a acercar al cazador el cual en ese momento se encontraba dándole la espalda, acariciando la cabeza de la hermosa yegua blanca.

-¿No quieres hablar conmigo?

-Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Kuran.

El oji amatista se dio la vuelta con la firme intención de alejarse de él castaño, porque sabía que si lo seguía escuchando o si seguía sintiendo su presencia no podría resistirse y se arrojaría a sus brazos.

El prefecto empezó a caminar un par de pasos antes de sentir como lo tomaba de los hombros para girarlo y finalmente abrazarlo estrechamente a tal grado de que casi no entraba aire a sus pulmones.

Intento decir algo pero el olor salado de las lágrimas y la voz quebrada de él pura sangre se lo impidieron.

-No me hagas esto Zero yo te amo y mucho te amo más que nadie en este mundo y no quiero perderte.

El prefecto no sabía qué hacer se supone que los sangre pura nunca lloran o al menos no delante de alguien y el hecho de que este arrogante y altivo pura sangre lo hiciera enfrente de él y sobre todo por el lo dejaban… Sorprendido.

-Ka…

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más su boca se vio devorada por otra, la cual hambrienta exploraba la suya.

En un principio intento alejarlo, empujando un poco el firme pecho del castaño, pero después unos segundos cedió ante el demandante beso, subiendo sus manos en una suave caricia por el fuerte y firme pecho del castaño hasta pasar sus brazos por el cuello del pura sangre.

Kuran sonrió en el beso al sentir las suaves caricias de su hermoso cazador, por lo que lo abrazo más fuerte y lo guio con dirección hacia el establo acostando suavemente al cazador en las pilas de paja que había hay.

El oji amatista sintió el peso del mayor y como una de las hábiles manos de este empezaba a desabrochar su camisa blanca, mientras sentía como movía suavemente sus caderas contra las suyas todo esto sin dejar de besarlo de forma intensa.

Por fin había terminado de desabrochar la camisa de su hermoso cazador y aun que se moría de ganas de quitársela al igual que el saco negro de la clase de día, no lo haría y eso era porque no quería que la paja le picara a su lindo niño.

Deslizo la mano derecha para desabrochar el cinto que aun mantenía escondido el botón del pantalón, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba uno de los pezones de su ángel.

El cazador se encontraba perdido en las caricias y besos del oji marrón que no sintió cuando el castaño le quito el cinto y desabrocho el boto de su pantalón, pero aun dentro de la nube de excitación en la que se encontraba pudo escuchar el ruido de su cierre al ser bajado, por lo que aterrado abrió los ojos y puso su mano sobre la del castaño evitando que siguiera bajando su cierre.

-Kaname… Yo no…

-Shuuaah, tranquilo no pasa nada, prometo que no voy a penetrarte hasta que estés listo ¿De acuerdo?

El pura sangre volvió a besarlo, sintiendo como el cuerpo bajo el se relajaba y le permitía terminar de bajar su cierre.

El oji amatista cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir los dedos fríos del oji marrón envolver su intimidad.

El castaño sonrió cuando su lindo ángel soltó un gemido bajo y apretó mas fuerte los ojos.

-Amor abre tus bellos ojos por favor.

El prefecto movió la cabeza de manera negativa, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de carmesí y mordía su labio de manera muy sensual a ojos del castaño.

-Por favor cariño mírame.

El cazador no pudo evitar atender el pedido de su castaño, porque él seguía siendo suyo ¿Verdad?, por eso abrió lentamente los ojos mostrando sus amatistas con franjas rojizas, producto de la excitación que sentía.

El pura sangre sonrió un poco ante la adorable imagen que tenía su ángel, pero aun así no dejo de acariciarlo, aprovechando para desabrochar su propio pantalón y camisa ya que hace rato se había despojado de su saco.

El cazador soltó un gran gemido cuando Kaname tomo su miembro juntándolo con el suyo, se sentía tan bien el miembro caliente de él pura sangre pegado al suyo y sobre todo la mano que envolvía ambos miembros la cual se movía de arriba abajo.

-Te amo… Aaaahhh… Te amo tanto Zerooo.

-Mmm Aaaahhh tam…bien te Ahhh… Te amo Kana…

El castaño sonrió cuando sintió un pequeño temblor recorrer el cuerpo de su niño y su mano se mancho de la semilla de su ángel para después venirse el también en el vientre de su cazador, besando con pasión a su cazador al momento en el que él también se corría.

Al terminar el beso saco un pañuelo de la bolsa de su saco y limpio con esmero el vientre de su cazador limpiando los líquidos de los dos y después con cuidado limpio el miembro de su niño realizando posteriormente lo mismo en el mismo.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo mientras el oji marrón se acomodaba la ropa, miro de reojo a su hermoso ángel, el cual estaba ya con su ropa acomodada y se encontraba sentado en las pilas de paja con la cabeza hacia abajo y su plateado cabello cubriendo su rostro.

-Quería romper el silencio pero no sabía que decir por eso dijo lo primero que su corazón sentía.

-Te amo mucho Zero, tú eres mi vida entera.

Quería seguir hablando y decirle lo mucho que lo amaba, pero al ver que el cazador ni si quiera se movió decidió guardar silencio y terminar de acomodarse la ropa, pero cuando termino de hacer eso escucho la voz de su ángel.

-¿Cuánto?

El pura sangre parpadeo confundido y un poco desubicado sin saber muy bien que era a lo que se refería su niño.

El prefecto voltio a verlo sonriendo al ver el desconcierto en los ojos marrones.

-¿Cuánto es lo que me amas?

El castaño sonrió, mientras le ofrecía la mano a su ángel para ayudarlo a levantarse.

El cazador miro la mano del castaño dudando en aceptarla pero cuando elevo el rostro para mirar al pura sangre, quedo prendido de la hermosa sonrisa que el castaño le regalaba.

Continuara:

Adelanto: Kaname guía a Zero por el bosque llevándolo a su lugar favorito y alguien espera a Zero afuera de su habitación jeje no les diré quien es jiji pero pobrecito de Zero tiene que ver como explicar donde estaba.


	11. Chapter 11

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y sobre Ichi aun no sé si revivirlo pero veré que puedo hacer gracias por el consejo jeje.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y por seguir leyendo mi intento de fanfiction aun falta un poco mas para que salga Aidou y Kain pero espero que te guste lo que escribí.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El cazador mira la mano del castaño dudando en aceptarla pero cuando elevo el rostro para mirar al pura sangre, quedo prendido de la hermosa sonrisa que el oji marrón le regalaba, por eso no lo pensó mas cuando puso su mano en la suave mano que le ofrecía, sintiendo como suavemente tiraba ayudándolo a levantarse para después guiarlo a la salida.

El oji marrón guio a su hermoso ángel entre el bosque llegando después a un hermoso claro cerca del pequeño rio y se sentó con la espalda recargada contra un frondoso y verde árbol y sin soltar la mano de su niño lo atrajo hacia el haciendo que se sentara con la espalda pegada a su pecho.

El prefecto miraba el camino por donde Kuran lo guiaba aun que el era el encargado de vigilar a las revoltosas de las clases de día y andaba por toda la escuela y el bosque nunca había visto este camino, probablemente este ya no era territorio de la escuela y es que la verdad no vio al principio el camino, por que tenia todos sus instintos puestos en el hermoso pura sangre que le tenia tomado de la mano.

Se quedo con la boca abierta al ver el hermoso lugar a donde lo había traído el castaño, sentándose entre las piernas del mayor al sentir como tiraba suavemente de el y sintiendo como pasaba su mano izquierda por su cintura y hacia que recargara su cabeza en su hombro para después apuntar la estrella mas brillante y empezaba a hablar, casi en un susurro en su oreja izquierda haciendo que se estremeciera un poco.

-Vez la estrella mas brillante cariño.

-S-si.

-Una vez antes de ser novios mire el mismo brillo en tus ojos y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que tu eras la única persona de la cual estaría eternamente enamorado y aun que en aquel entonces pensaba que lo nuestro era imposible me gustaba venir a aquí a mirar esa estrella y pensar que eras tu quien me miraba y ahora la respuesta a tu pregunta mmmm… ¿Sabes cuánto mide el infinito?.

-Claro que no, el infinito no tiene limite por eso se llama infinito Kaname.

-Exacto amor, hay tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta, mi amor por ti es infinito, siempre te voy a amar incluso mas allá de la muerte.

El castaño tomo con su mano izquierda la barbilla del peli plateado para girar su rostro y mirar sus hermosos ojos, los cuales tenían el mismo brillo, solo que esta vez estaban llenos de lagrimas.

-¿Zero…? ¿Qué pasa?

El mayor se preocupo al ver a su niño llorar pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle algo mas a su ángel este lo beso de manera mas que apasionada, pero aun así seguían saliendo lagrimas de sus bellos ojos, a pesar de tenerlos cerrados.

-Tam-bien te amo Kaname con todo mi corazón, sin ti mi vida ya nunca tendrá sentido.

-Zero, mi lindo ángel, te amo tanto.

El pura sangre volvió a besarlo pero esta vez de manera tierna demostrando todo el amor que siente por él.

-¿Entonces me perdonas por lo que te dije en la limosina Zero?

-Claro que si Kana.

-Eso significa que aceptas volver a ser mi novio ¿Verdad?

El peli plateado se dio la vuelta para hincarse enfrente del castaño entre sus piernas.

-Bueno con respecto a eso tengo que pensarlo ¿Te parece bien si te contesto en dos o tres años?

-¡¿Qué?

El menor estaba tratando de evitar por todos los medios de no reírse pero la carita que puso el oji marrón no le hacía la tarea fácil, por lo que no pudo evitarlo y empezó a reir como nunca lo había hecho.

-Jajajaja…. Lo- Lo siento… Jajajaja… Era men-tira… Jajaja… Claro… Jeje Claro que acepto jajaja… Volver a ser tú… Novio jejeje.

- Haaa ¿Con que una broma he? Ya veras lo que te pasa por ser tan malo conmigo.

El castaño le empezó a hacer cosquillas a su ángel terminando ambos acostados en el suelo con el oji marrón arriba del cazador y entre sus piernas y con el prefecto abrazándolo por el cuello, portando en su rostro una pequeña sonrisa que iluminaba sus ojos.

-Muy bien cariño ¿Te Rindes o quieres mas?

-Mmmm ¿No se déjame pensar Kaname?

-Así…

-No, no es cierto me rindo.

-Muy bien cariño y entonces si aceptas volver a ser mi novio ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si amor no hay nada en el mundo que me encantaría mas que eso.

El castaño sonrió y volvió a besarlo de manera dulce, así se quedaron un rato mas, platicando de sus gustos y sus sueños hasta que consideraron que ya era tiempo de regresar, por lo que el pura sangre se levanto de encima de su niño y lo ayudo a levantarse y sacudirse el polvo y pasto que se pego en el uniforme negro de su hermoso ángel y de nuevo tomando la mano de su niño lo guio de regreso hacia los dormitorios del sol y cuando estaban a punto de llegar el cazador se soltó de la hermosa mano que sostenía la suya.

-Ya casi llegamos Kaname.

-Ok amor entonces te dejo aquí ¿Está bien?

-Mmm ok amor.

El oji marrón miro al cazador, el cual continuaba parado a su lado como si esperara algo y sonrió cuando vio a su niño mojarse los labios.

-Amor ¿Vas a hacer algo pasado mañana?

-Mmm no ¿Por qué?

-Pasado mañana es sábado y me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo.

-Claro me encantaría ¿A qué hora nos vemos y donde?

-¿Te parece bien a las 10:00 am en la puerta de la entrada a la academia?

-Tan temprano amor pero tú ha esas horas estas dormido, no quiero que te esfuerces tanto por mí.

-No es ningún esfuerzo amor no te preocupes, además hay días en los que no duermo nada, además mañana salimos más temprano de clases y puedo dormir un poco mas ¿Así que, que dices? ¿Aceptas?

-Claro que sí, me encanta la idea.

-Ok entonces me retiro amor nos vemos mañana en el descanso.

El castaño lo atrajo a su cuerpo para besarlo de manera apasionada.

El prefecto se quedo parado un rato mas viendo a su novio retirarse con un caminar muy elegante y demasiado sexi, para después dirigirse a los dormitorios sin saber que alguien lo esperaba muy molesto.

-Zero-kun ¿Se puede saber dónde estabas?

-¿Dónde cree que estaba director?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta, sé que no estabas haciendo la guardia y que tampoco fuiste al cambio de turno y todo eso lo sé porque yo tuve que hacerlo todo solo.

-¿Y Yuuki? ¿Por qué no lo ayudo?

-¿Zero-kun qué es lo que te pasa últimamente?

Continuara.

Adelanto: Cross está en la cocina calentando leche para llevarle un vaso a Zero y mientras tanto analiza todo lo ocurrido con Zero y empieza a atar cabos (jeje como de costumbre los voy a dejar con la duda jajaja eso es con la intención de que sigan leyendo este intento de fanfiction jejeje)


	12. Chapter 12

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review y eso es un secreto jeje pero espero que te guste lo que escribí.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

-Zero-kun ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente? Les dije a Kaname-kun y a ti cuando volvieron de su misión que Yuuki se había ido de viaje a la casa de unos amigos y que no va a volver hasta dentro de dos semanas y media ¿Lo olvidaste?

-Así… Lo-lo ciento no lo recordaba.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa hijo?

-Nada, probablemente me afecto volver a ver a esa pura sangre.

-No te preocupes por nada hijo mío ya estas en casa con otou-san y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase, ahora entra a tu habitación, yo en un ratito más te traigo un vaso de leche tibia para que puedas dormir.

El oji amatista le iba a reclamar a Cross que le llamara hijo pero hoy se sentía tan feliz que por esta vez la dejaría pasar.

Ya se encontraba en la cocina calentando la leche para llevársela a su querido Zero y mientras esta se calentaba se perdió en su mundo pensando en su hijo adoptivo y en Kaname-kun.

"Estoy seguro que Zero estuvo con Kaname-kun por que tiene el olor de Kaname impregnado en el y para ser honesto dudo mucho que se estuvieran peleando mas bien era como si mmm se hubieran estado..."

-No… No, eso es imposible Zero-kun y Kaname-kun no se abrazarían ¿Verdad que no?, esta bien que ya parece que se llevan mejor pero de hay a abrazarse hay una enorme diferencia… No me molestaría que mi Zero-kun fuera… Homosexual después de todo yo también amo a un hombre pero…

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la leche se derramo sobre la estufa.

-Acababan de acabar las clases y se dirigirían a la residencia luna, esta vez el rubio de ojos verdes iba al frente lidere ando al grupo, a su lado iban el hermoso modelo pelirrojo y al lado de este la mejor amiga de el comiendo palitos de pokis y a su lado izquierdo iban el peli naranja y al lado de este el otro rubio de ojos azules y unos pasos atrás iban Seiren y la castaña de pelo largo seguidos por los demás vampiros.

Por fin habían llegado a la residencia y en cuanto llegaron el vicepresidente de la clase nocturna fue a la habitación del castaño para informarle lo que había pasado ese día, pero no lo encontró, así que volvió a su habitación.

Cuando llego la encontró sola, por lo que se puso a preparar todo para su cita con el lindo niño pelirrojo, ya casi tenia todo listo, había hecho una lista de los mejores restaurantes y discos de moda que podrían gustarle a su ángel y por ultimo estaba escogiendo la ropa que llevaría, cuando escucho que llamaban a su puerta, supo de inmediato que era su amigo Kaname, por lo que se apresuro a abrirle la puerta dejando la ropa que había sacado en su cama.

-Buenas noches Takuma.

-Buenas noches Kaname-sama pasa por favor y disculpa el desorden.

-No te preocupes tu cuarto esta mucho mas recogido que el de Aidou y ya les he dicho a ti y a Kain que cuando estemos solos me digan solamente Kaname.

-Si lo siento Kaname.

-Ichijou sonrió ante los dos comentarios de su amigo, era verdad ninguna habitación por mas regada que estuviera podría llegarle a la habitación de el otro rubio.

-¿Y como te fue con Kiriyuu-kun?

-Muy bien ya nos contentamos y de hecho pensamos salir el sábado desde en la mañana.

-Que bien me alegro mucho por los dos.

El rubio volvió a sonreírle de manera alegre y picara a su amigo de la infancia.

-De hecho quería pedirte un favor Takuma.

-Claro ¿Dime que necesitas?

-Como queríamos salir todo el sábado y el domingo quería pedirte que te encargues esos dos días de la clase nocturna, por favor.

El oji marrón vio como la alegre sonrisa de su amigo se borraba para poner la cara mas triste que había visto en mucho tiempo en el alegre rostro de su amigo, aun que este no le dijo que no al contrario pronuncio en un suave susurro.

-Como ordenes Kaname-sama.

"Algo esta pasando, primero Takuma tiene en su cama varios cambios de ropa y después de verse radiantemente feliz entristece por un pedido que yo le hice y para ser honestos no es la primera ves que le pido que haga eso y el siempre me contestaba con una sonrisa que esta para servirme ¿Por qué esta ves no es así?"

Paso la vista por toda la habitación hasta posarla en el escritorio de su amigo viendo la hoja que el rubio había hecho de los restaurantes y discos de moda.

-¿Tenias planeado salir el sábado Takuma?

-Mmmm… Si.

-¿Y por que no me lo habías dicho?

La pregunta del castaño aun que fue en un tono curioso y no molesto dejo completamente sin palabras al rubio, el cual no sabia que decirle.

No quería decirle la verdad de que si había pedido su permiso para no ofenderlo ante el hecho de que lo había olvidado y tampoco quería mentirle, por que aparte de que era un sangre pura era su amigo y por otra parte no le gustaba mentir, así que dijo algo que no fuera mentira ni verdad.

-No se que decir…

-Si me dijiste ¿Verdad Takuma?

"Era obvio que le estaba ocultando la verdad, su amigo desde que era niño odiaba mentir, así que cuando le preguntaban algo para evitar mentir siempre decía que no sabia que decir, de esta manera no mentía pero tampoco decía la verdad".

El vicepresidente de la clase nocturna asintió lentamente para después hablar casi atropellando las palabras.

-Lo siento mucho Kaname, hoy le diré a Shiki que cancelemos la salida.

-¿Tu cita es con mi primo?

-Bu… Bueno no… No es una cita, es mas como una salida al cine y después pensaba que podríamos ir a un restaurante o a una disco.

-Ok entonces diviértete mucho el sábado, yo me retiro voy a decirle a Kain que se encargue el de la clase nocturna el sábado y tu puedes encargarte de la clase el domingo ¿Verdad?

-¿E-eso quiere decir que voy a poder salir con Shiki el sábado?

-Claro ya me habías pedido permiso anteriormente ¿Verdad? Lamento haberlo olvidado.

-No te preocupes Kaname y Gracias.

-De nada ¿Y si puedes encargarte el domingo de la clase nocturna?

-Claro, estoy para servirte.

El oji marrón volvió a mirarlo, para después sonreír al ver que la alegre sonrisa de Ichijou había vuelto a su rostro, después se retiro con rumbo a la habitación de que compartían Akatsuki y Hanabusa.

Adelanto:

Jeje voy a ser muy cruel y dejarlas con la duda jeje solo les digo que en el próximo capitulo si salen Aidou y Kain y Kaname se empieza a sentir medio mal pues parece que a todo el mundo le esta dando malas noticias y también se encuentra un poco incomodo pues parece que interrumpió a sus amigos jeje solo les digo eso y espero que sigan leyendo mi intento de fic jiji y prometo tratar de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda y les dejo este pequeño capitulo como disculpa por que me voy a atrasar como 15 o 20 días pero no lo voy a dejar abandonado lo prometo jeje, bye y gracias por seguir leyéndolo.


	13. Chapter 13

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho.

darthmoncy mil gracias por el review espero que te guste lo que escribí.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

Ambos estaban en su cama completamente desnudos, cubiertos por una fina capa de sudor, estaban nuevamente en su cama por que como de costumbre la cama de su lindo ángel de hielo estaba hecha un desastre al igual que la mitad de la habitación.

Volvió a concentrarse en su uke cuando este le dio la vuelta y lo dejo a el de espaldas en la cama y se subió arriba de el con las piernas abiertas, pero cuando apenas empezaba a sentarse sobre su miembro erguido escucharon que llamaban a su puerta.

-Grrr… Ahhhh.

-Aaahhhh… Ya… voy… Un mo-mento… Por favor.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Me vas a dejar así Kain?

El menor aun se encontraba entre sus piernas mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados a Akatsuki y señalando su miembro erguido, el cual goteaba liquido pre seminal, resultado de lo bastante excitado que estaba.

El peli naranja miro el miembro erguido de su niño quedando embelesado ante el delicioso mangar que salía de su ángel de hielo y sin poder aguantar la tentación paso el dedo índice por la punta de su miembro para tomar algunas gotas y volver a probar el sabor de su uke, haciéndolo sonrojar

-Delicioso y no, no voy a dejarte así, solo veo que necesita Kaname-sama y te prometo que continuamos.

-¿Es Kaname-sama? Idiota ¿Por qué no me habías dicho?

El oji azul se bajo de prisa y empezó a cambiarse rápidamente, Akatsuki termino de cambiarse antes y empezó a acomodar la cama para que no fuera tan obvio lo que estaban haciendo aun que el olor en el aire era una gran prueba de lo que Hanabusa y habían estado haciendo, pues cuando empezó a preparar a su ángel de hielo este termino en su mano y hablando de eso corrió al baño a lavarse las manos y cuando salió el menor ya se encontraba listo.

El pura sangre no sabia que hacer, cuando toco la puerta alcanzo a escuchar un suave gemido combinado entre el dolor y el placer, al parecer había interrumpido algo entre Akatsuki y Hanabusa, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era retirarse de momento, pero antes de irse escucho la voz jadeante de su amigo.

Así que si había interrumpido algo, soltó un pequeño suspiro al recordar lo hermoso que su angelito se miraba entre sus brazos y la maravillosa sensación que sintió cuando él provoco que su niño llegara al orgasmo, soltó otro suspiro un poco mas fuerte el cual fue escuchado y mal interpretado por él rubio y él peli naranja que empezaron a disculparse por haberlo hecho esperar.

-Lo… Lo sentimos mucho Kuran-sama, por haberlo hecho esperar tanto no era nuestra intención molestarlo.

-No te disculpes Aidou y no estoy molesto, lamento haberlos interrumpido pero quería pedirte un favor Kain.

-Claro dime ¿Qué necesitas?

-Que te quedes al pendiente de la clase nocturna el sábado por que yo tengo un compromiso ese día y Takuma va a salir también, por ese motivo necesito que tu te quedes a cargo de la clase nocturna por favor.

-Como tú digas Kaname-sama.

El castaño sonrió para después mirar a el rubio viendo como ahora era el rubio quien había puesto una cara triste.

"Es que acaso esta de moda poner una expresión triste o es que yo a todo el mundo le estoy dando malas noticias"

El peli naranja vio como su amigo miraba a su pareja por lo que miro de reojo hacia atrás viendo la carita triste de su niño.

"La verdad es que el y su ángel de hielo habían planeado salir a la cabaña donde el se le declaro a festejar su aniversario ya que exactamente ese sábado cumplían seis meses de que habían empezado a salir"

-Kaname-sama aprovecho el momento para pedir tu permiso para que nos permitas a Hanabusa y a mi salir el domingo, por favor.

-Esta bien no hay ningún problema le diré a Takuma que se encargue él el domingo.

-¿Vas a salir todo el fin de semana?

Le pregunto el rubio cambiando su expresión a una de curiosidad.

-Si voy a salir el sábado en la mañana y probablemente llegue el lunes en la madrugada.

-¿Tienes una reunión del consejo de ancianos?

Ahora fue el peli naranja quien pregunto con curiosidad.

-No, en realidad solo necesito hacer algo personal.

-Ok, pues que te la pases bien Kaname-sama.

-Bueno me retiro para que puedan continuar donde estaban.

El oji marrón sonrió al ver la cara completamente roja de Hanabusa para después mirar a él peli naranja él cual hiso una pequeña inclinación mientras sonreía un poco.

El mayor se acerco a su uke abrazándolo por detrás, dejando suaves besos y pequeñas mordidas en el pálido cuello, entrando ambos a la habitación.

Cuando el mayor cerro la puerta se acerco de nuevo a su ángel de hielo para besarlo, pero vio la carita triste de su niño, por lo que en vez de besarlo lo abrazo y después lo cargo para llevarlo a la cama y recostarlo ahí, empezando a acariciar su lindo rostro.

-¿Qué sucede mi lindo angelito de hielo?

-Me dijiste que le habías dicho a Kaname-sama que nos diera permiso de salir el sábado por que era nuestro aniversario ¿No era cierto Kain?

-Si amor lo hice, pero al parecer Kaname estaba mas mal de lo que imagine y no lo recordó, es por eso que le pedí que nos dejara salir el domingo.

El oji azul lo miro aun triste e iba a decir algo pero el mayor lo beso tiernamente y siguió hablando.

-Ya se que es el sábado cuando cumplimos seis meses, pero ten en cuenta que el sábado nos podríamos quedar todo el día en nuestra habitación haciendo el amor.

-El oji azul se sonrojo pero le sonrió de manera tierna y asintió lentamente mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a la puerta para ponerle el seguro.

-De acuerdo amor, pero no voy a darte tu obsequio hasta el domingo que vayamos al lago donde te me declaraste.

-Ok mi hermoso uke me parece justo así que yo también te lo daré ese día.

-Mmm eso no me parece tan justo, pero esta bien, lo acepto.

El mayor sonrió y empezó a acercarse a su niño, mientras desabrochaba su camisa de manera sexi, mirando al rubio de manera tan provocativa que le escucho lanzar un gemido ahogado.

Continuara Jajajaja si ya se que soy medio mala jiji por dejarlo ahí pero en el próximo capitulo prometo que si habrá lemon aun que no se que tan largo ya que Aidou esta muy sensible y quizás se arruine el momento jeje y quizás también haya otras sorpresitas jiji, pero es todo lo que les voy a decir esta ves y una pregunta haber si pueden ayudarme ¿Kain tiene los ojos café o de que color? y los ojos de Aidou si son azules ¿Verdad? Y los de Taku son verdes ¿Cierto? Perdón es que me cargo una confusión con eso del color de ojos.

Y por cierto mil gracias por seguir leyendo a pesar de que no es muy largo y tarde mucho en actualizar espero volver a retomar el ritmo bye.


	14. Chapter 14

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar he tenido un buen de broncas jeje espero que te guste este capitulo y que no me vayas a odiar jiji, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Darthmoncy se me hace raro que no hayas actualizado y de corazón espero que estés bien y espero que sigas leyendo mi historia y que te guste este capitulo.

Treasons mil gracias por el revierw y espero que te guste este capitulo y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El mayor sonrió y empezó a acercarse a su niño, mientras desabrochaba su camisa de manera sexi, mirando al rubio de manera tan provocativa que le escucho lanzar un gemido ahogado, por lo que sonrió complacido cuando vio el bulto que empezaba a formarse en los pantalones de su ángel de hielo.

-¿Listo para continuar lo que dejamos pendiente hace rato mi hermoso ángel de hielo?

-S-si.

El mayor le sonrió de una manera tan sexi que sus piernas flaquearon y hubiera terminado en el piso de no ser por que el peli naranja corrió a detener su caída.

-Aidou amor ¿Qué te pasa?

-Tú tienes la culpa

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-Por ser tan devastadoramente sexi.

Akatsuki sonrió de manera feliz ante el comentario de su ángel de hielo.

-Entonces será mejor que te acuestes en nuestra cama por que aun no he terminado de seducirte.

Después de acostarlo nuevamente en su cama se dirigió a encender el estéreo y seleccionar una pieza suave, cuando la música empezó se giro bailando devastadoramente sexi a ojos del rubio que lo miraba con la boca abierta.

La manera en la que deslizaba sus manos por su cuerpo mientras terminaba de desabrochar su camisa era tan sexi para él que tenia que poner todo su esfuerzo para no lanzarse a sus brazos y destrozar toda la ropa que le quedaba, pero en el momento que deslizo una de sus masculinas manos hacia el bulto que se encontraba adentro de su pantalón fue suficiente para que todo su gran esfuerzo por controlarse se fuera de vacaciones y tomando su cartera de la mesita de noche se sentó en la orilla de la cama y empezó a corear mucha ropa haciendo reír al peli naranja.

Cuando se quito el pantalón se dio vuelta para mirar como su ángel tenia varios billetes y le llamaba para colocarlos en el elástico de su bóxer, por lo que se acerco aun bailando de manera provocativa hacia el y le permitió colocar los billetes, después de unos segundos mas de baile escucho de nuevo la bella voz de su ángel de hielo.

-Haa… Ya basta… Ya- ya no aguanto… Quiero que me hagas el amor ahora Kain.

El mayor sonrió y se acerco de una manera seductora a su uke despojándose de su última prenda.

El oji azul se sonrojo un poco pero aun así recorrió con sus zafiros el musculoso cuerpo de su amado novio de fuego, a pesar de haberlo hecho ya varias veces con su amado Kain aun seguía sonrojándose al verlo desnudo y se sonrojo aun mas cuando vio el miembro erecto de este.

"La verdad no es por nada pero mi amado seme esta muy pero muy bien dotado"

El peli naranja sonrió al ver como su angelito se sonrojaba al verlo desnudo, le gustaba como se sonrojaba, porque en cierta forma le hacia sentir como si pudiera competir con su líder pura sangre.

-¿Qué es lo que esperas amor? No creas que yo te voy a facilitar tu trabajo osito es tu tarea quitarme la ropa.

El mayor le sonrió tiernamente, la verdad aun que nunca lo reconocería ante nadie le tiene celos a su líder por el gran amor que su ángel sentía por el pura sangre y el hecho de que su lindo uke estuviera impaciente por hacer el amor con él hacia que se sintiera… Deseado por la persona que mas ama.

El peli naranja se acerco a su ángel el cual se encontraba arrodillado en la cama y mirándolo de manera ardiente.

"Yo lo se mi amado Kain a mi no puedes engañarme, aun estas celoso de Kaname aun que realmente ya no tienes por que sentir celos de él, tu eres el único al que amo mi dulce Aki"

-Entonces no te desnudarías ¿Ni aun que yo te lo suplicara mi lindo angelito?

Mientras decía esto con una de sus manos empezó a acariciar la mejilla del rubio y rosaba sus labios contra los de él de manera provocativa.

El menor empezó a desabrochar su propia camisa mientras sentía los labios de su seme rosar los suyos.

-Esto es injusto, eres un tramposo amor, te aprovechas de mi por que sabes que te adoro ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no mi hermoso ángel de hielo ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿En serio quieres que te conteste?

El mayor sonrió ante el adorable intento del sarcasmo de su niño, por que las hermosas mejillas sonrojadas de su ángel no le ayudaron.

Volvieron a besarse una vez más cuando Hanabusa ya se había quitado la camisa.

Akatsuki cargo a su ángel él cual aun estaba arrodillado en la cama y se dirigió hacia la pared donde recargo a su niño, sintiendo como su ángel empezaba a mover su cadera haciendo que sus miembros se frotaran, a pesar de que el menor aun llevaba puesto su pantalón.

El rubio separo sus labios al soltar un fuerte gemido cuando el mayor apretó su pezón y se hubiera golpeado la cabeza de no ser por la rápida acción del peli naranja de separarse de la pared y poner la mano que utilizo antes atrás de la cabeza del menor recibiendo él el golpe y mordiéndose el labio sintiendo el liquido carmesí resbalar por su mandíbula.

-El oji azul bajo sus pies rápido cuando vio lo que había ocasionado, sintiéndose muy preocupado por su novio.

-Kain, amor perdóname, por favor perdóname…

Continuara

Nota: Jeje ya se que soy cruel al cortarlos hay jaja pero prometo que en el próximo capitulo si habrá acción para los dos jeje perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero es que he tenido varios problemas en el trabajo y me han absorbido pero espero actualizar pronto bueno les dejo este pequeñísimo adelanto bye y gracias por seguir leyendo.

Adelanto:

-Kain amor por favor perdóname, no era mi intención que te pasara esto, soy un tonto.

-Shuu tranquilo amor, no pasa nada, mira ya me estoy recuperando.


	15. Chapter 15

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, y perdón pero Kaname y Zero tardaran un poquito en aparecer, espero no te moleste y que sigas leyendo, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Treasons mil gracias por el revierw y espero que te guste este capitulo y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

-Kain, amor perdóname, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención que te pasara esto, soy un tonto.

-Shuuu tranquilo amor no pasa nada, mira ya me estoy recuperando es lo bueno de ser un vampiro, además fue mi culpa yo fui el que te hiso eso.

El peli naranja le limpio las lagrimas a su ángel con sus pulgares después le sonrió y lo beso de manera tierna para que se tranquilizara.

Cuando rompieron el beso el menor lo abrazo muy fuerte y escondió su rostro en el cuello del mayor aun llorando tristemente.

-Mi hermoso ángel de hielo ya no llores, ya estoy bien en serio.

-Es que… Te golpeaste muy…. Fuerte por… Mi culpa y… Y… Aparte de eso… Arruine el… El momento.

El rubio empezó a llorar mas fuerte aun, provocando una gran ternura en el mayor, el cual con una mano lo abrazaba por la cintura y con la otra acariciaba los dorados cabellos de su pequeño uke.

-No te preocupes por eso amor podemos empezar de nuevo.

Y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar volvió a cargarlo para después llevarlo a su cama y empezarlo a besar, quitándole la ropa que le quedaba.

Por fin su niño estaba dejando de llorar y empezaba a relajarse y soltar pequeños suspiros, cosa que lo alegraba, por que no soportaba ver llorar a su ángel y menos por algo que en realidad había sido culpa suya por que él fue el que quiso experimentar.

El peli naranja empezó a besar el cuello de su pequeño ángel y volvió a dirigir la misma mano al rosado pezón, acariciándolo muy lentamente provocando que el menor gritara de placer y arqueara su cuerpo.

Abrió los ojos par mirar con la mirada carmesí, como su amado seme hacia un camino de besos hasta llegar al pezón que acariciaba con sus dedos y sin poder evitarlo dejo salir un gran gemido que hiso sonreír al mayor.

-Ahhhh Ka-in.

Sonrió delante del sensible botón, le encantaban las reacciones de su niño y mas el saber que esos pequeños botones rosados eran el punto mas sensible de su amado ángel y sabia que si seguía torturándolo de esa manera en poco tiempo su amado uke le rogaría por mas y eso en lo personal le encantaba.

Volvió a besar el sensible botón y después soplo un poco, para provocar más a su niño y cuando escucho un gemido un poco más fuerte que el anterior paso su lengua por el botón rosado humedeciéndolo, mientras sus manos sujetaban su cadera evitando que se moviera mucho.

-Kain ya… Por fa… Ahhh mmmmm… Por favor… Aaaaahhhh… Hazlo ya…

El peli naranja sonrió y empezó a meter dos de sus dedos lubricados dentro de la cálida entrada de su ángel para empezar a preparar de manera más rápida a su amante, pero sin llegar a lastimarlo.

Arqueo la espalda cuando sintió que los dedos de su amado seme entraban dentro de su cuerpo, le gustaba cuando su amado osito lo preparaba pero le gustaba más cuando su amado Kain lo penetraba y ahora necesitaba que su amante de fuego lo preparara mas rápido.

-A-amor… mas… mas rapi-do.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mi, mi amado ángel.

El mayor metió el tercer dedo y no tardo nada en encontrar ese delicioso punto en el interior de su novio haciéndolo gritar y rasgar las sabanas de seda.

-Ka… Kain-cariño… Ya… Ya estoy listo… Por favor hazlo… Ya.

-Como ordenes cariño.

El peli naranja retiro sus dedos del cálido interior de su niño y se acomodo entre las piernas de su hermoso ángel, el cual alzo su cadera y rodeo con sus piernas la cintura del mayor gimiendo en anticipación.

El mayor entraba en su cuerpo de una manera muy lenta para él que en estos momentos sentía su sangre ardiendo y aun que le suplico que lo hiciera mas rápido él otro solo le sonrió y lo beso de manera apasionada excitándolo aun mas, pero aun así siguió entrando muy lento y aun que él intento que entrara dentro de él mas rápido al utilizar sus piernas y brazos fue inútil.

El rubio sonrió cuando se le ocurrió una gran idea, entre vampiros el morder a tu pareja significaba mas que el simple hecho de alimentarse de él, era un acto intimo, sensual y muy excitante, por lo que acerco su cara del lado derecho del cuello de su seme y deposito un suave beso, para después lamer su cuello saboreando la piel de su amado ángel de fuego y finalmente incrusto sus colmillos de manera lenta y sensual, bebiendo lentamente ese delicioso néctar carmesí.

-Ahhhhh… Mmmmm Aidou.

Akatsuki tomo su rostro con una mano para mirarlo directamente a los ojos, para después besarlo y meter todo su miembro dentro del estrecho interior de su uke, él cual soltó un gemido en medio del beso.

El mayor siguió besándolo y se quedo quieto en el estrecho interior de su niño esperando la indicación de su ángel para empezar a moverse, la cual llego con un movimiento de cadera y una suave caricia de las uñas de su uke en su espalda.

Empezaron un vaivén armónico un poco lento para que el rubio se acostumbrara, para después ir subiendo de ritmo llegando al grado de casi moverse a velocidad vampírica, mientras los gemidos y palabras de amor resonaban en las paredes de la gran habitación.

-Kain amor… Ahhh ya-no… Mmmm ahhhh… Aguanto… Voy a… Ter-mi… Aaaahhhhh…

El peli naranja sonrió cuando su niño termino para después hacerlo él en el interior de su amado ángel, dejándose caer arriba de él pero sin llegar a aplastarlo, después de que se recupero un poco lo beso de manera tierna.

-Te amo mi pequeño angelito de hielo.

-Yo también te amo mucho mi lindo osito.

Después de estar un rato abrazados por fin salió del interior de su lindo niño y con toallitas húmedas limpio a su lindo uke para después limpiarse él y acostarse a descansar al lado de su amado novio, él cual recargo su cabeza en su pecho escuchando el rítmico latido del peli naranja, él cual empezó a acariciar sus dorados cabellos provocando que se durmiera en pocos segundos.

"Estaban todos sentados en el gran comedor de la residencia de la luna, todo estaba como de costumbre, aun que ahora que ponía atención había pequeños cambios, en primer lugar su amado Kaname-sama ya no se veía ausente o deprimido al contrario se podría decir que estaba… ¡Feliz! y Kain ya no la buscaba, ahora se la pasaba con el molesto de Hanabusa y este ultimo también había cambiado ya no se la pasaba atrás de su amado líder"

La castaña siguió recorriendo con la mirada a todos los que estaban en la mesa, la noble de pelo largo detuvo su mirada en la modelo la cual estaba sentada al lado de la guarda espaldas de su amado pura sangre y si no fuera por que conocía muy bien a la menor podría jurar que esta estaba sonrojada.

Los meseros entraron y empezaron a servir y todo hubiera seguido en calma si no fuera por que…

Nota: Jeje voy a ser cruel con ustedes y lo voy a dejar ahí jiji, espero que no me odien jeje pero es que lo que sigue es una medio sorpresa y si continuo sabrán lo que pasara en el siguiente capitulo o se darán una idea solo les digo que el pobre de Hanabusa esta aterrado y eso es todo lo que les voy a decir jajaja, se aceptan amenazas y todo lo que me quieran decir y mil gracias por seguir leyendo este intento de historia espero que les guste este capitulo y que esperen con ansias el próximo, sayonara.


	16. Chapter 16

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, y perdón pero Kaname y Zero tardaran un poquito en aparecer, espero no te moleste y que sigas leyendo, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

Los meseros entraron y empezaron a servir y todo hubiera seguido en calma si no fuera por que Aidou casi tumba a uno de los meseros al levantarse y correr a velocidad vampírica hacia la puerta, siendo seguido por Akatsuki.

El castaño se levanto con elegancia indicándole a los meseros que empezaran a servir la comida, saliendo el también del gran comedor.

Apenas alcanzo a cerrar la puerta de su baño y acercarse al retrete cuando empezó a vomitar, saliendo de sus hermosos ojos varias gotitas saladas, se sentía mareado, deprimido y muy asustado.

El peli naranja entro al cuarto en el momento que su pareja cerraba la puerta del baño, por lo que se quedo afuera, aun que quería entrar para asegurarse que su niño estuviera bien, pues por su lazo sentía todos los sentimientos que en este instante agobiaban a su ángel.

El pura sangre entro poco después a la habitación que compartían sus amigos, viendo la mirada preocupada de Kain y escuchando al rubio aun vomitando en el baño.

-¿Kain?

-¿Dime Kaname?

-¿Quieres que llame a un medico de mi confianza?

-SI… Por favor te lo agradecería mucho.

El castaño salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si para dirigirse a la suya y llamar al doctor que lo había atendido desde que nació, o mas bien que había atendido a su mama cuando el nació.

El rubio por fin dejo de vomitar y levantándose aun mareado jalo la cadena y se lavo los dientes sintiéndose aun muy triste y asustado, salió del baño viendo a su amado Akatsuki a pocos pasos de él y no pudo evitar correr a abrazarlo a pesar de sentirse aun muy mareado, aligerando un poco su tristeza el abrazo con el que lo recibió su amado peli naranja.

-Mi hermoso ángel ¿Cómo…

No alcanzo a preguntarle como se sentía puesto que el menor empezó a hablar demasiado rápido.

-Kain ¿Tú me amas?

-Si, Por qu…

-¿No me vas a dejar? ¿Verdad que no? Pase lo que pase, siempre vas a estar conmigo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que si ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa amor?

-Na… Na-da… No me pasa… Nada.

El mayor sintió el temblor de su ángel y por su lazo también sintió el miedo del menor, por lo que no quiso presionarlo mas y lo cargo en sus brazos dirigiéndose al amplio sillón de su habitación, sentando en sus piernas a su amado ángel de hielo sintiéndolo temblar levemente, por lo que empezó a acariciarle el cabello sintiendo como lentamente empezaba a relajarse y después de un rato su pequeño se quedo dormido.

El pura sangre iba a tocar la puerta de la habitación de sus dos amigos, deteniéndose justo a tiempo antes de hacerlo al escuchar a Hanabusa hablando o mas bien haciéndole preguntas a su amigo, en el tono del menor se escuchaba un enorme miedo, por lo que opto por dejar a sus amigos solos y esperar al doctor abajo, el cual llego a los veinte minutos exactos.

Subió con el doctor a la habitación que compartían Hanabusa y Akatsuki, tocando la puerta para anunciar que el doctor ya había llegado para checar a él menor, por lo que el peli naranja empezó a despertar a su amado ángel, él cual aun se encontraba en sus piernas dormido.

-Mi lindo angelito despierta, ya llego el doctor que va a revisarte.

-Mmmm… Cinco minu… ¡¿Qué? No yo no quiero que me cheque ningún doctor.

-Hanabusa, el doctor va a checarte y no quiero escuchar ninguna escusa.

El menor hiso un pequeño puchero y estaba apunto de llorar, por lo que el mayor lo abrazo y empezó a hablarle con ternura.

-Mi hermoso ángel, entiende por favor no es normal que vomites así como tampoco es normal que te estés mareando, por favor amor deja que el doctor te cheque hazlo por mi.

El rubio soltó un pequeño suspiro mientras asentía pesadamente, no le quedaba de otra, la manera en que su amado Aki se lo pidió fue suficiente para que aceptara.

El peli naranja sonrió satisfecho y después salió para pedirles al doctor y a su amigo que entraran.

Después de que el doctor le hiciera varias preguntas al rubio les pidió al pura sangre y al noble que salieran para poder checar al menor.

-Hanabusa-san necesito que por favor se quite el saco y desabroche su camisa y se baje un poco más el pantalón por favor.

-¿Qué? ¿Pa… Para que?

-Hanabusa-san, si es que no me equivoco ambos sabemos lo que le sucede solo necesitamos comprobarlo.

-Pe-ro… Eso no… Puede ser… Yo no puedo estar…

-Contésteme algo Hanabusa-san ¿Usted ha tenido relaciones sexuales con Akatsuki-san?

-Si.

-Como vampiro de clase noble hay un alto grado de posibilidades de que quede embarazado y sobre todo por que lo hiso con otro noble, si fuera un humano convertido entonces no habría ninguna posibilidad de que pudiera quedar embarazado, pero usted nació siendo vampiro lo que significa que su cuerpo puede adaptarse para albergar una vida e incluso cuando nazca puede alimentarla.

-¿En-se-ri-o?

-Claro, me imagino que ya empezó a sentir algunos cambios en su cuerpo ¿Verdad?

-Pues… Si he sentido… Algunos cambios.

El doctor sonrió al ver al noble sonrojado, mientras terminaba de checar su vientre, para después sacar una jeringa y lo que necesitaba para hacer la prueba de embarazo.

El menor al ver la aguja empezó a sudar frio, a pesar de ser un vampiro de clase noble le asustaban las inyecciones, recordaba que las contadas veces que lo inyectaban o sacaban sangre su amado primo tenia que estar con el para que el se calmara y pudieran inyectarlo.

-¿E-eso…pa…pa-ra… Que-es?

-Necesito sacarte algo de sangre para confirmar si realmente estas embarazado.

-A… Ami… No… No… Me…NO ME GUSTAN LAS INYECCIONES.

El peli naranja que estaba afuera de su cuarto en compañía de él pura sangre entro a su cuarto al escuchar el grito de su primo seguido por él castaño.

La escena que encontraron al entrar fue tan divertida que el castaño no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa para después taparse los labios con una mano, mientras el doctor y Akatsuki tenían una enorme gota estilo anime.

El pobre doctor estaba tirado en el suelo con un enorme oso arriba de él y él menor estaba hecho bolita debajo de las sabanas de la cama del peli naranja.

Akatsuki se golpeo con la palma de su mano la cabeza mientras la sacudía de manera incrédula.

-Aidou, mi amado ángel de hielo ¿Me puedes decir, por que le aventaste a Aki al doctor?

Aki es el nombre del enorme oso de peluche que Kain le regalo a Aidou el día que cumplieron un mes de novios y aun que el primer día estuvo feliz por habérselo regalado después se arrepintió, por que el primer día Aidou había insistido en que el enorme oso durmiera con ellos y el peli naranja había aceptado por que así su amado uke se dormiría muy pegado a él, pero en la tarde cuando despertaron su lindo rubio vio a su oso en el suelo y desde ese día había insistido en que su enorme oso se durmiera en medio, cosa que por ningún motivo acepto el peli naranja.

-Es… Que él doctor me quiere… Sacar… Sangre…

-Aidou, cariño tienes que hacer lo que te indique el doctor es por tu bien.

Akatsuki empezó a acercarse a su lindo ángel de hielo, mientras él pura sangre le ayudaba al doctor a quitarse de en sima el enorme oso.

El peli naranja ya se había sentado junto a su lindo uke y con la mano derecha empezó a acariciarle la mejilla izquierda provocando que el rubio empezara a relajarse.

El doctor se acerco cuidadosamente ante la seña que le hiso el peli naranja.

-Mi lindo ángel el doctor va a sacarte ahora la sangre que necesita para hacerte los estudios ¿De acuerdo?

-S-Si esta… Bien.

El rubio extendió el brazo para que pudiera sacarle la cantidad necesaria de sangre, para la prueba de embarazo, una vez que termino de sacar la sangre que necesitaba, se volvió hacia el noble para agradecerle la ayuda, viendo como los ojos carmesí volvían a ponerse poco a poco del mismo color café claro. (Si me equivoco del color de los ojos de Kain por favor díganme)

-Gracias Akatsuki-san ahora por favor salga para poder hacer la prueba.

-¿Qué tipo de prueba es doctor?

El doctor desvió la mirada hacia el rubio que en ese momento estaba muy nervioso y casi apunto de llorar, al escuchar la pregunta que su pareja le había hecho al doctor.

Continuara

Nota. Gracias por seguir leyendo yo se que probablemente ya se hayan aburrido pero espero que los siguientes capítulos les gusten mas. Y que pasara con Kain y Aidou jeje eso lo sabrán en el próximo capitulo, gracias por seguir leyendo bye.


	17. Chapter 17

fVampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, y eso de Zero es un misterio pero Kana si es un vampiro de nacimiento jiji, espero no te moleste que tarde tanto en actualizar y que sigas leyendo, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Darhmocy Me alegra mucho saber que aun sigues leyendo mi historia ojala y actualices pronto las tuyas por que también me encantan.

Mil gracias por seguir leyendo Treasons me alegra mucho y si de hecho cuando escribí lo de Aidou debajo de las sabanas me le imagine igual jeje ojala que tu también actualices pronto y sigas leyendo mi intento de historia

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

-¿Qué tipo de prueba es doctor?

El doctor desvió la mirada hacia el rubio que en ese momento estaba muy nervioso y casi apunto de llorar, al escuchar la pregunta que su pareja le había hecho al doctor.

-Akatsuki-san le parece bien si le contesto después, ahora necesito hacer la prueba ya que la sangre esta mas fresca.

-Ok, entonces aquí me espero.

El menor empezó a mover la cabeza de forma negativa con miedo ante el pensamiento de que su amado Akatsuki supiera que la prueba que le iba a hacer el doctor era de embarazo.

-Eso no es recomendable Akatsuki-san si su sed de sangre despertó por solo un poco de la sangre de Hanabusa-san imagine ahora con un olor mas fuerte y honestamente ahora no es muy recomendable que tome mucho de la sangre de Hanabusa-san.

-Yo puedo…

-Kain no insistas, ven salgamos y dejemos al doctor hacer su trabajo.

El peli naranja se dirigió hacia el castaño el cual ya lo esperaba en la puerta, una vez que ambos salieron el doctor empezó a hacer la prueba pensando en la mejor manera de preguntarle a Hanabusa que iba a hacer con el bebe pero por mas que pensaba no se le ocurría nada así que opto por preguntárselo sin rodeos.

-Hanabusa-san ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

-Si, claro.

-¿Qué es lo que va a hacer si realmente esta embarazado? ¿Es decir planea abortar?

-¡¿Qué? Claro que no él es el hijo de mi amado Kain y aun que él no quiera nada conmigo yo voy a tenerlo y…

El rubio empezó a llorar ante el pensamiento de que su amado Kain lo fuera a dejar y no pudo seguir hablando.

El doctor no sabia que decirle por que en ese momento se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de su hijo, el cual había pasado por un caso similar, aun que esperaba de corazón que a él noble no le pasara lo mismo que a su amado hijo.

A su querido hijo su ex amante lo dejo en cuanto supo que su hijo estaba esperando un bebe suyo, partiéndole el corazón a su amado hijo él cual se la pasaba llorando casi todo el tiempo y aun que él y su esposa habían querido romper el lazo de sangre al igual que lo había hecho su ex novio no podían por que eso hubiera dañado al bebe que esperaba su hijo, tiempo después el ex amante de su hijo volvió con su esposa una sangre pura para tratar de quitarles a su nieta cuando la pequeña bebe tenia 5 días de nacida, ya que por algún extraño motivo la pura sangre no podía quedar embarazada y por eso querían a su preciosa nieta, fue cuando conoció a los papas de Kaname-sama a los que les estaban inmensamente agradecidos, tanto él como su familia.

Cuando conoció a los Kuran-sama fue cuando la hermosa pura sangre Juri Kuran estaba embarazada y él como uno de los mejores especialistas en ginecobstricia tuvo el privilegio de atenderla, tiempo después de que naciera el pequeño príncipe de sangre pura Kaname Kuran fue cuando regreso el ex amante de su hijo para tratar de llevarse a su linda nieta y aun que el no quería recurrir a los Kuran-sama no le quedo de otra por que él como noble no se podía oponer a las ordenes de la sangre pura y los Kuran como los reyes de los vampiros si podían ayudarlos y después de contarles todo a los Kuran-sama estos accedieron a ayudarlos.

Kaname estaba junto con Akatsuki afuera de la habitación del ultimo, viendo el rostro preocupado de uno de sus dos mejores amigos y poniendo atención en lo que pasaba en la habitación del noble, la verdad se sentía un poco triste y tenia la pequeñísima esperanza de que si seguía escuchando lo que él doctor decía su amado Zero si podría tener hijos, por que la verdad ya se había hecho la ilusión de ver a su hermoso niño con una linda pancita de embarazado y después ver a un hermoso niño parecido a su ángel corriendo y jugando en los jardines de la mansión Kuran, mientras su amado Zero y él estaban abrazados viéndolo jugar.

El castaño soltó un pequeño suspiro que atrajo la atención del peli naranja.

-Lo siento Kaname-sama ha de ser muy fastidioso para ti estar aquí asiéndome compañía, si quieres cuando él doctor me informe algo yo puedo ir a decirte.

-Claro que no Kain no es molesto para mi acompañarte lo hago con gusto, solamente estaba pensando en… Varias cosas y ya te he pedido que cuando estemos solos, me digas nada mas Kaname, tu sabes que tanto tu como Takuma son mis mejores amigos.

El noble después de escuchar lo que él castaño le dijo al fin sonrió un poco.

-Gracias Kaname tu también sabes que tanto tu como Takuma son mis mejores amigos.

El castaño le regalo una pequeña sonrisa que no alcanzo a iluminar sus ojos y eso fue muy obvio para él noble, que en el comedor había visto muy feliz a su amigo, claro que de esto solo se dieron cuenta Takuma y él por se los que realmente conocían mas a su líder.

-¿Cómo va tu relación con Kiriyuu-kun?

-Muy bien ayer nos contentamos

-Me alegra mucho Kaname se ve que la verdad los dos sentían algo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hanabusa-san ya termine con la prueba de embarazo…

-¿Cuál es el resultado? ¿Si… Si estoy embarazado?

-La prueba de embarazo salió positiva, usted tiene 20 o 24 días de embarazo.

El rubio empezó a llorar mas fuerte, sintiéndose demasiado triste lo cual fue sentido por él peli naranja, él cual esta vez entro sin importarle nada, pues sentía la enorme tristeza de su ángel y la gran desolación que lo embargaba.

El pura sangre entro y sonrió ante la tierna imagen que encontró, él peli naranja tenia en sus piernas sentado al rubio mientras este lo abrazaba como si fuera la ultima vez que lo haría.

-¿Es algo grave lo que tiene doctor?

-No, en realidad no Akatsuki-san, pero yo no soy el mas indicado para decírselo, quien tiene que decírselo es Hanabusa-san.

-Mi hermoso ángel dime lo que te sucede, te aseguro que juntos encontraremos la solución para todo.

-¿Kain, siempre vas a estar a mi lado sin importar nada?

-Claro que si amor.

El rubio suspiro y luego miro al doctor, él cual le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza animándolo a decirle la verdad a su pareja y después dirigió su mirada hacia su líder él cual sospechaba que ya sabia la verdad sobre su estado.

El castaño vio la mirada asustada del rubio, la cual a su punto de vista le pedía su ayuda y consejo por lo que decidió hablar con él por medio de telepatía.

"Dile la verdad Aidou, te aseguro que Kain se va a poner feliz cuando sepa que van a ser padres"

"Tu crees Kaname-sama"

"Estoy seguro Aidou"

El rubio sonrió y luego miro a Akatsuki, él cual miraba con el seño fruncido a él castaño provocando que él oji azul sonriera ante los enormes celos de su aun novio.

-¿Kain?

-¿Dime amor?

-Lo que pasa es que… Tu y yo he mmm… Bu-bueno, lo que pasa es que… Va-vamos a… A ser… Papas

-¡¿Qué?

-Que estoy… Embarazado.

Lo último lo dijo en un susurro tan bajo que si no fuera por que el peli naranja era un vampiro no lo hubiera alcanzado a escuchar.

-¡No- No es cierto! ¿Verdad?

El noble volteo a ver al doctor él cual con un movimiento afirmativo de su canosa cabeza le confirmaba que era verdad lo que el vampiro entre sus brazos le había dicho, después miro al pura sangre él cual le sonrió confirmándole también que lo que le había dicho el rubio era verdad, sin darse cuenta que con su silencio y actitud estaba lastimando al rubio de ojos azules.

El rubio trato de alejarse del peli naranja sintiéndose muy triste.

-Lo siento mucho Kain yo…

-El menor no pudo seguir hablando por que comenzó a llorar, por lo que se alejo de manera rápida del peli naranja dirigiéndose hacia el baño para encerrarse hay y que su amado Akatsuki ya no lo viera llorando, pero antes de que llegara el noble lo abrazo de manera tierna por la espalda sintiendo como el menor trataba de forcejear para que lo soltara.

-Aidou yo…

-No… No tienes por que sentirte obligado a quedarte con nosotros, yo soy lo suficientemente capas de encargarme de mi bebe, tengo un icu de mas de 10 y puedo mantener yo solo a mi bebe y asegurarme que nada le haga falta.

El peli naranja suelta al menor…

Continuara.

Nota: Mil gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón no se si icu esta bien escrito o si esta mal por favor díganme jeje es que tengo un buen de faltas de ortografía, espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo.

Adelanto: Kaname acompaña al doctor a la puerta mientras le pregunta si hay una manera de que un ex humano quede embarazado y ahí se entera de lo mucho que han sufrido algunos ex humanos con los experimentos que les han hecho.


	18. Chapter 18

fVampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, y no claro que Kain jamás dejara a Aidou aun que no puedo asegurarte que todo en su vida va a ser de color de rosa jeje, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Muchas gracias por el revierw Jessy-star-pop me alegra mucho que te haya gustado.

Gracias Treasons por seguir mi loco fanfiction y espero que te guste este capitulo y te adelanto algo jeje en el siguiente Aidou ya empieza con los antojos y es tan lindo jeje, espero que actualices pronto bye.

Tambien a ti muchas gracias Kiryuu Elizabeth-sama por el revierw en este capitulo él doctor le dice de todos los experimentos que se han hecho a los nivel "E" espero que te guste y sigas leyendo bye.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El peli naranja suelta al menor para tomar su mano derecha antes de que este logre entrar al baño y con cuidado lo gira para poner la mano de su pequeño uke sobre su corazón.

-Muy bien mi hermoso ángel de hielo ya que como tu mismo lo dijiste que tienes un icu de mas de 100 ¿Dime que es lo que estoy pensando ahorita?

-Dije que tengo un icu muy alto NO QUE SOY BRUJO PARA SABER LO QUE PIENSAS.

-Ok, pero eres un vampiro y aparte de eso tu y yo tenemos un lazo de sangre y por lógica tu sabes lo que yo siento ¿Cierto?

-S-Si.

-Entonces dime lo que siento?

El menor se le quedo mirando para después cerrar los ojos concentrándose solamente en su amado peli naranja, para abrirlos unos segundos después y dejar que varias lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos.

-Lo sentiste ¿Verdad?

El menor asintió sin saber que más decir, aun que muy dentro de él se moría de ganas por abrazarlo, sentía que ya no tenía ese derecho por haber dudado de él.

El peli naranja sonrió cuando leyó los pensamientos de su niño, él cual aun seguía llorando tristemente.

-Ven aquí mi hermoso ángel de hielo, sabes a pesar de tener un icu de mas de 100 eres un tontito cuando quieres y solamente para que te quede muy claro te lo voy a decir, te amo y me has hecho mucho mas feliz de lo que ya me habías hecho con esta gran noticia, gracias Aidou, gracias por ser mi lindo novio y gracias por darme la dicha de ser padres, te amo con toda mi alma como jamás creí que podría amar.

El menor se encontraba con los labios entre abiertos escuchando atentamente a su amado seme, para después lanzarse a sus brazos cuando Akatsuki termino de hablar, esta vez llorando de alegría.

-Yo… También… Te amo… Kain… Con todo mi… Corazón.

El peli naranja sonrió y después de un rato de silencio y de continuar abrazados se le ocurrió algo que sabia haría sonrojar al menor, por lo que pego sus labios en el oído del menor y empezó a susurrarle con la voz mas sexi que pudo, olvidándose de que aun estaban él doctor y su querido amigo presentes.

-Estoy tan feliz amor que no te voy a dejar dormir en toda la noche y voy a hacer que esos adorables gemiditos tuyos hagan eco en toda nuestra habitación y me ruegues por mas.

-Ka-Ka-in-No-No digas eso que van a decir Kaname-sama y él doctor, que eres un pervertido, hentai, pervertidor de menores.

Todos menos el rubio empezaron a reírse por la respuesta y el sonrojo del menor, hasta que él doctor se aclaro un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de los presentes.

-Hay algunas recomendaciones que tengo que hacerles, no hay ningún problema de que ustedes continúen teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero si les aconsejo que Akatsuki-san cuide de no apoyar su peso sobre el vientre de Hanabusa-san y que una vez que él feto este mas grande lo hagan con Hanabusa-san arriba de usted Akatsuki-san y también otra cosa, entre nosotros los vampiros es muy normal compartir sangre con nuestra pareja de lazo y sobre todo en el momento en que tenemos relaciones con ella, pero en estos momentos no es muy conveniente que usted Akatsuki-san beba mucho de Hanabusa-san, pero él si va a necesitar beber mas de usted y mientras mas crezca el feto y empiece a formarse va a necesitar beber mas seguido de usted Akatsuki-san, aun que le aclaro que aun así usted va a poder seguir bebiendo de la sangre de Hanabusa-san aun que no mucha y no muy seguido.

-Entonces ¿No hay problema si Kain sigue bebiendo aun que sea un poco de mi sangre cu-cuando… usted sabe doctor?

El peli naranja sonrió ante el adorable sonrojo de su niño y el pequeño tartamudeo y mientras el doctor volvió a hablar él noble abrazo por la cintura a su niño pegándolo a su pecho de manera protectora.

-Correcto Hanabusa-san usted y Akatsuki pueden seguir compartiendo su sangre cuando hagan el amor, aun que Akatsuki-san tiene que beber menos de su sangre.

-Haaa, ok.

El rubio sonrió feliz por que honestamente le encanta cuando su lindo novio lo muerde en el momento en que él llega al orgasmo, provocando que incluso este sea mas intenso.

El peli naranja sonrió al leer los pensamientos de su lindo uke para después poner nuevamente atención al doctor que había empezado a hablar otra vez.

-¿Tienen alguna otra duda?

Los dos nobles movieron la cabeza de forma negativa y ante esto el doctor siguió hablando.

-Akatsuki-san le voy a dejar una receta con los medicamentes que Hanabusa-san necesita tomar y cuanto antes los empiece a tomar mejor.

El peli naranja asintió y voltio a ver a su mejor amigo pidiéndole permiso para salir, él cual asintió con un elegante movimiento de cabeza y agrego.

-A partir de hoy tienes permiso para salir las veces que necesites para todo lo que este relacionado con el embarazo de Aidou.

-Gracias Kaname-sama.

-Aquí esta la receta Akatsuki-san y tambien le dejo mi tarjeta para que pueda hablarme cuando lo necesiten, no importa la hora que sea y por ultimo tambien le comento que Hanabusa-san necesitara hacerse chequeos mensuales para confirmar que el feto se este desarrollando correctamente, eso es todo por mi parte ahora me retiro, con su permiso.

-Muchas gracias por todo doctor. ¿Cuánto es por sus servicios?

-No se preocupe por eso Akatsuki-san para mi es un honor atender a los amigos de Kuran-sama.

-Aun así insisto, por favor, aquí tiene, muchas gracias lo acompaño a la puerta.

-No te preocupes Kain, yo lo acompaño.

El noble miro a su amigo y al ver que el pura sangre quería hablar con el doctor le sonrió y asintió agradecido.

Una vez que bajaban por las escaleras el castaño no pudo aguantar mas las ganas de preguntarle al doctor sobre lo que le había comentado al rubio.

-Doctor perdón por preguntarle esto pero alcance a escuchar lo que usted le comento a Aidou, de que es imposible que un humano convertido en vampiro pueda embarazarse. ¿Es cierto?

-Así es Kaname-sama, aunque las mujeres si pueden quedar embarazadas por que ellas desde que nacieron tienen la capacidad de concebir, pero los hombres no pueden quedar embarazados, aun que…

-¿Qué?

-He sabido que han hecho experimentos con ex humanos y por lo que supe fueron muy dolorosos y casi todos murieron y los que no murieron inmediatamente cayeron en el nivel "E" y aun así ninguno de ellos quedo embarazado, solo uno quedo embarazado aun que fue por muy poco tiempo, puesto que él no podía moverse para nada y tuvo que permanecer acostado en la misma posición sin moverse ni un poco siquiera, algo que honestamente era muy doloroso para él puesto que empezaron a salirle yagas en la espalda y tuvieron que sedarlo para calmar su dolor, pero cuando lo sedaron él se movió un poco y el feto murió y a los pocos días él tambien.

-Eso es… Terrible.

-Así es Kaname-sama, es terrible por todo lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar.

El castaño ya no agrego nada mas aun que por dentro se sentía deprimido ya que apenas ayer su hermoso cazador y él estuvieron hablando sobre los hijos que les gustaría tener y hasta habian pensado en algunos nombres para ellos.

Ya era hora del cambio de clases y él castaño como siempre se encontraba enfrente de la clase nocturna y a su lado como de costumbre estaban Takuma y Kain, solo que esta vez había unas pequeñas diferencias, ya que él rubio de ojos azules iba al lado de Akatsuki en lugar de ir atrás como de costumbre y otra diferencia era que él peli naranja tenia tomado de la mano a él sonrojado rubio, él cual milagrosamente ahora estaba cayado y… TRANQUILO.

-Ka-in, esto no es necesario, enserio.

-Claro que es necesario mi hermoso ángel, estas embarazado y ya es hora de que dejes de coquetear con todas esas niñas y que ellas sepan que tu ya tienes pareja.

Todo eso se lo dijo de manera que solo él y su amado ángel de hielo escucharan, mientras las puertas de la residencia luna se abrían.

Desde hace como una hora había sentido la pequeña tristeza y la angustia que había en el corazón de su pura sangre y todo esto lo sintió gracias a su lazo con él castaño y quería saber que es lo que le había pasado, por eso en cuanto la puerta se abrió dirigió su mirada hacia él, a pesar del riesgo que había de que Cross y los demás descubrieran su relación.

Continuara.

Nota. Mil gracias por los revierws y por seguir leyendo y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que me estaba muriendo de gripa jeje y no tenia ganas de venir al ciber más que a leer jiji.

Adelanto: Cross empieza a confirmar sus sospechas sobre la posible relación de su amado hijo y él pura sangre y Kaname le dice a su amado prefecto lo que él doctor le dijo de que no podrían ser padres.


	19. Chapter 19

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, y no lamento decepcionarte pero Zero no es un noble jiji pero no olvides que Kaname es un pura sangre jeje aun que te adelanto que Zero no va a ser seme es él es uke, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Gracias Treasons por seguir mi loco fanfiction y espero que te guste este capítulo y te aclaro que Kaname ni loco sería capaz de hacerle esa crueldad a mi lindo Zerito jiji, espero que actualices pronto bye.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

Todo eso se lo dijo de manera que solo él y su amado ángel de hielo escucharan, mientras las puertas de la residencia luna se abrían.

Las puertas de la residencia luna se abrieron y en lo primero en lo que se posaron los ojos amatistas fue en el rostro del pura sangre.

Desde hace aproximadamente una hora había sentido la pequeña tristeza, la pena y la angustia que había en el corazón de su pura sangre y todo esto lo sintió gracias a su lazo con él castaño y quería saber qué es lo que había pasado, por eso en cuanto las puertas se abrieron dirigió su mirada hacia él a pesar del riesgo que había de que Cross y los demás descubrieran su relación.

El castaño dirigió su mirada hacia su lindo prefecto y le sonrió de manera disimulada, leyendo en los hermosos ojos amatistas la pregunta que no podía hacerle en ese momento y si saber que decir le sonrió de manera más abierta mientras pasaba cerca de él, sin que ambos notaran que él loco director los estaba observando y sonreía de manera indulgente, aun que por unos minutos algunas de las niñas de la clase de día podían jurar que vieron una sonrisa siniestra formarse en el infantil rostro del director y mejor ni mencionar el aura obscura que se sintió en esos momentos.

A un paso más atrás iban un molesto peli naranja que estaba tratando por todos los medios de no calcinar a su querido amigo de ojos verdes, él cual estaba sonriendo de manera nada disimulada ante los gritos, suspiros y demás cosas que decían las locas chiquillas de la clase de día y todo eso era porque su amado ángel de hielo y él iban de la mano, nunca se imagino que habría en la escuela tantas niñas a las que les gustara tanto el yaoi, incluso por lo que alcanzaba a escuchar ya estaban haciéndoles su club de fans.

El rubio iba muy sonrojado y demasiado apenado como para poner atención a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, hasta que su sensible sentido del olfato capto un delicioso olor, por lo que voltio de inmediato hacia donde provenía este y vio como la modelo le pasaba un pocky a él peli rojo y este se lo comía como si fuera lo más delicioso que hubiera probado y sin poder evitarlo se soltó de la mano de su amado osito y se acerco a los modelos, con un aura tan tierna que provoco que todas las niñas gritonas se quedaran calladas viendo la tierna carita que puso él rubio.

El silencio que había sumado al hecho de que su amado ángel de hielo ya no estaba a su lado lo hiso buscarlo con la mirada, quedando embelesado ante la ternura que provenía de su niño, provocándole unas inmensas ganas de tomarlo entre sus brazos y regresar con él a la habitación y no dejarlo salir de ahí hasta saciarse de él, pero ahora no era el momento de pensar en eso, tenía que pensar primero en sus dos niños y conseguirle unos pockys a su ángel, porque al parecer se les habían antojado, por lo que se olvido de sus intenciones asesinas de momento y se acerco a la rubia.

-Rima disculpa ¿Tendrás una de esas cajitas de pockys que me vendas?

-Claro que tengo y no te preocupes Kain, te la regalo.

-Gracias Rima.

-Pero antes…

La modelo se acerco a Hanabusa y coloco un pocky en su boca y le sonrió de manera tierna, provocándole un poquito de celos a él peli naranja.

-Mmmm… Delicioso, pruébalo osito está muy rico.

Akatsuki miraba el pocky que su ángel sostenía frente a su rostro, la verdad no se le antojaba pero no podía hacerle el desprecio a su amado ángel, por lo que le dio una pequeñísima mordida al pocky, provocando que varias niñas suspiraran y gritaran de emoción y que alguna que otra maldijera la mala suerte que tenían de que ya les hubieran ganado al adorable de Aidou-sempai.

El castaño aprovecho el alboroto para acercarse a su prefecto y hablarle en voz tan baja de manera que solamente él escuchara, para después seguir caminando, dejando atrás a un sonrojado prefecto.

Ya casi era la hora en la que había quedado de verse con su amado cazador, por eso se dirigía con rumbo a las caballerizas sonriendo ante el recuerdo del lindo sonrojo que tenía su niño cuando le dijo que se vieran en la caballeriza, sabiendo que su lindo angelito recordó cuando tuvieron un poco de intimidad, bueno aun que ambos tuvieron un orgasmo, aun no lo había penetrado y esperaba que cuando lo hicieran fuera una experiencia que nunca olvidara su lindo niño y pensando en él, empezó a sentir gracias a su lazo con él lindo prefecto como este estaba nervioso y al mismo tiempo también sentía como este estaba ansioso por volver a estar los dos solos en ese lugar.

Llego a la puerta y vio a su lindo ángel sentado en las mismas pilas de paja donde estuvieron anteriormente.

-Hola amor.

-Hola Kaname.

El castaño se acerco y se sentó a su lado abrazándolo con la mano izquierda por la cintura y con la derecha acariciaba de manera tierna la mejilla del peli plateado haciéndolo suspirar y entre cerrar los ojos, viéndose hermoso ante los ojos marrones, ya que él cazador aun estaba sonrojado y tenia los labios se mi abiertos.

-Eres tan hermoso Zero, en todos los sentidos y te amo con todo mi corazón.

El castaño empezó a besarlo de manera tierna, demostrándole en ese beso cuanto lo ama.

-También te amo Kaname, con todo mi corazón.

El prefecto abrazo al pura sangre y así se quedaron un rato, hasta que él peli plata rompió el silencio.

-Amor ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió en la tarde?

-¿Por qué preguntas, cariño?

-Por que sentí lo que tu sentiste en la tarde y sentí la pequeña tristeza que tenias y todos los demás sentimientos que tenias y además también vi que vino un doctor a la residencia de la luna y… Me preocupo que te hubiera pasado algo.

Lo último lo dijo en voz tan baja que si no fuera porque él castaño era un vampiro no lo hubiera alcanzado a escuchar.

-Yo estoy bien amor, el doctor vino a ver a Aidou.

-¿Por qué?

-Haaa… Aidou esta embarazado.

-¿En serio?... Eso quiere decir que yo también puedo…

-No cariño, lo lamento pero desgraciadamente…

Al oji marrón le dolía mucho decirle esto a su amado cazador y mas al ver la carita de ilusión que puso, cuando poso sus manos en su vientre, pero después de haberlo pensado por un buen rato decidió que era mejor decirle la verdad que dejar que se ilusionara por algo que nunca pasaría.

-¿Qué, Kaname?

-Hanabusa se embarazo porque él es un vampiro de nacimiento y por eso su cuerpo pudo concebir.

-Y como yo soy un humano convertido en vampiro no puedo ¿Verdad?

-Lo siento mucho cariño… Pero sabes eso en cierta forma es algo… Bueno, porque así podremos hacer el am… besarnos, quise decir besarnos en cualquier parte de nuestra casa cuando nos casemos, sin preocuparnos por que los niños nos vayan a ver ¿No crees amor?

El castaño sonrió ante el adorable sonrojo de su niño y el tierno puchero que hiso

Después de unos minutos de silencio en los que él prefecto no dijo nada, él pura sangre decidió leerle el pensamiento, ya que por su lazo sentía la pequeña tristeza de este.

-Deja de pensar eso Zero, si tanto quieres que tengamos un hijo podemos adoptar uno o los que quieras pero yo no voy a dejarte jamás.

-Pero no sería un sangre pura como tú y aun que lograras adoptar un sangre pura no tendría tu misma sangre.

-Y eso que importa, tu eres mucho más importante que todo entiéndelo, no voy a dejarte jamás.

-Pero Kaname entiéndelo, tu eres el rey de los vampiros y él ultimo descendiente de los Kuran y…

-Voy a seguir siendo rey de los vampiros por el tiempo que viva, aparte Shiki también lleva en sus venas la sangre de los Kuran y sus hijos pueden ser los siguientes que gobiernen a los vampiros, aparte la ciencia avanza y quizás mas adelante puedan encontrar alguna manera para que puedas embarazarte y aparte de todo eso si tanto te preocupa el que el clan de los Kuran muera conmigo deja de preocuparte por eso, porque yo soy un vampiro de nacimiento y como tal cuando queramos tener un hijo que sea de nuestra sangre o podría…

-Pero Kaname…

-Nada de peros, entiéndelo Zero yo te amo y no pienso dejarte jamás.

-Eres un loco Kuran ¿Lo sabías?

-Si estoy loco, pero de amor por ti Zero, eres lo más importante para mí.

El prefecto lo abrazo sintiéndose feliz por todo lo que le dijo su amado pura sangre y de pronto recordó una de las palabras de su novio, por lo que se separo un poquito del abrazo dejando ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas y mirando con curiosidad al castaño.

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

-Cuando empezamos a hablar y te burlaste de mi con lo del beso dijiste algo mas ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

El oji marrón sonrió ante lo que dijo su niño, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería su amado cazador, pero iba a ser un poquito malo con él.

-Que tu eres mucho más importante que todo.

-Antes de eso.

-Que podemos adoptar los hijos que quieras.

-Mou, Kaname tu sabes a que me refiero, cuando dijiste que nos besaríamos en cualquier parte de nuestra casa cuando nos…

El peli plateado empezó a jugar de manera nerviosa con sus pulgares, haciendo sonreír con ternura al castaño, él cual con sus dedos tomo de manera tierna la barbilla del menor y elevo su rostro haciendo que lo mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Dije que así podríamos hacer el am… Besarnos, quise decir besarnos en cualquier parte de nuestra casa cuando nos casemos, sin preocuparnos por que los niños nos vayan a ver.

-¿Es en serio Kaname?

-Claro que si amor, sería muy pervertido de nuestra parte hacer el amor enfrente de los niños ¿No crees?

-Ku…Kuran eres un pervertido, sabes que no me refiero a eso.

-Jajaja, lo sé pero eres muy lindo cuando te sonrojas y aparte tu también hace poco te burlaste de mi, así que solo me vengue.

El peli plateado entre abrió los labios para después cerrarlos y chasquear la lengua como siempre lo hacía cuando se enojaba, haciendo sonreí mas al pura sangre.

-En serio quiero casarme contigo y si por mi fuera ahora mismo estaríamos casados.

-Kaname, te amo y mucho.

El menor se lanzo a sus brazos cayendo los dos acostados en la paja y besándose de manera intensa.

-Eso quiere decir que ¿Si aceptas casarte conmigo, mi hermoso ángel?

-Claro que me gustaría aun que no ahora, porque primero me gustaría terminar la preparatoria.

-Mou ¿Tanto tiempo amor?

-Amor faltan menos de cinco meses.

-Ves falta una eternidad.

El castaño puso una de sus manos en la nuca del menor atrayéndolo a sus labios en un apasionado beso, que se vio interrumpido cuando sintieron la presencia de Takuma, por lo que se levantaron rápido y se sacudieron la paja.

-Kaname-sama perdón por molestarlos, pero Cros-san está buscando a Zero-kun y no ha de tardar en llegar aquí.

-Muchas gracias por decirnos Takuma-sempai.

-Bueno amor entonces me retiro, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, que descanses.

-Tu también descansa Kaname, pero aun no me has dicho a dónde iremos mañana.

-Es una sorpresa cariño, adiós.

El castaño le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejo junto a su amigo, llegando a los pocos minutos él loco director respirando de manera agitada.

Nota perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar pero estoy haciendo contra turno y se me dificulta un buen actualizar espero que les guste este capítulo.

Adelantó: Cross le da un regalo a Zero que era de su padre y Zero se siente muy conmovido ante el cariño del loco director.


	20. Chapter 20

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, y Zero no va a ser seme es él es uke, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Ediloveforever gracias por el revierw y por leer mi loco fanfiction me alegra que te guste y si Kana le sugirió a Zero ser uke para poder tener un hijo pero te adelanto que Zero es el uke jeje es que me gusta más Zero como uke gracias por seguir leyendo y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar.

Gracias Treasons por seguir mi loco fanfiction y espero que te guste este capítulo y no el regalo que Cross le da a Zero no es para eso pero esperemos que ocurra un milagro jejeje y si habrá mas momentos de Kain y Aidou solo que en este no salen sorry bye.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El castaño le dio un rápido beso en los labios y se alejo junto a su amigo, llegando a los pocos minutos él loco director respirando de manera agitada.

-Zero-kun ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué crees que hago? Estoy haciendo la guardia, escuche relinchidos y vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden.

El castaño sonrió de manera maliciosa ante el adorable sonrojo y la carita feliz, que su adorado hijo tenia y la cual trataba de ocultar frunciendo el seño, pero a él no lo podía engañar tan fácil mente.

-Por cierto aprovecho para decirte que mañana en la mañana voy a salir con unos amigos.

-¿En serio? Me alegra mucho hijo, espero que te diviertas mucho y por cierto pasa mañana antes de irte a mi oficina ¿De acuerdo?

-¿Para que?

-Tengo algo que darte, que se que te alegrara mucho.

El oji amatista asintió sabiendo que él castaño lo miraba con ojos llorosos y honestamente no necesitaba verlo para saberlo, por lo que camino hacia su habitación sin girarse y sintiéndose muy feliz al recordar las palabras de su amado pura sangre y si no fuera por que Cross caminaba a su lado en estos momentos estaría sonriendo y cantando de felicidad, bueno ¿quizás estaba exagerando? A lo mejor no estaría cantando, pero si estaría sonriendo y sin poder evitarlo una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al recordar que su amado castaño lo amaba tanto y que quería casarse con él.

Eran las 8:00 am y el cazador ya se había acabado de bañar y ahora se encontraba sacando la ropa que se iba a poner, aun que desde ayer que regreso a su habitación ya había pensado en lo que se iba a poner.

Después de 45 minutos y de verse como unas 11 veces en el espejo, por fin salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la oficina de Cross, esta vez se aseguro de tocar ya que sabía que su sensei Yagari estaba en la academia y no quería volver a pasar por lo mismo que paso cuando era niño.

Flash back

El oji amatista que tenia nueve años en ese tiempo entro como de costumbre en la oficina del director sin tocar la puerta encontrándose con una escena que nunca imagino.

Su sensei Yagari estaba besando de manera más que apasionada al loco director Cross y aun que ambos adultos se separaron cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse, no pudieron evitar que el pequeño Zero los descubriera y que pusiera una carita de asco al ver el fino hilo de saliva que aun los unía, haciendo pensar a Cross que su pequeño hijo le tenia asco por verlo besándose con otro hombre.

El del parche vio como su amante ocultaba sus ojos llorosos con ese hermoso cabello castaño que tanto le gustaba y conociéndolo como lo conocía soltó un pesado suspiro.

Tenia que encontrar la manera de darle a entender a su infantil amante que el pequeño no estaba asqueado por verlos besándose siendo los dos hombres y al mismo tiempo no recordarle al menor a sus padres para no entristecerlo.

-¿Qué sucede chico? ¿Aun te siguen dando asco los besos?

-No puedo entender por que a ustedes los adultos les gusta tanto los besos grrr, que asco.

-Ja, ya veremos cuando tengas seis años más y tengas pareja, si piensas lo mismo.

-Yo no pienso tener pareja y mucho menos besarme con alguien más que asco.

El del parche voltio a ver a su pareja, él cual le estaba sonriendo y mirándolo con amor, para después mirar a su pequeño hijo, que tenia los brazos cruzados y tenia en su carita el típico gesto de enfado.

Fin Flash back

El prefecto sonrió al recordar las palabras de su sensei, que razón tenia su sensei por que para ser honesto con él mismo, los besos que mas disfrutaba era cuando su amado pura sangre invadía su boca con su lengua y exploraba cada rincón de su boca y sin poder evitarlo se sonrojo un poco.

-Adelante.

Trato de bajar su sonrojo cuando escucho la voz de Cross y tomando una gran bocanada de aire para armarse de paciencia entro a la dirección.

-¡Ohh por dios! Hijo te miras muy bien, estoy seguro que tu cita se va a morir de celos más de una vez.

-Ya te dije que solo voy a salir con unos amigos y no en una cita.

-Si, si lo que tu digas hijo, bueno te pedí que vinieras aquí por que quiero darte dos cosas.

-¿Dos cosas?

-Si, primero quiero darte algo que le perteneció a tu padre y que él siempre quiso que tu usaras en tu primer cita.

-¡¿Qué?... ¿Qué es?

El castaño abrió el cajón de su escritorio y con cuidado saco una cajita, la cual entrego con el mismo cuidado en mano del oji amatista.

-¡¿Una loción?

-No es cualquier loción hijo, esa loción la uso tu verdadero padre en su primer cita con tu mama y en varias y el siempre quiso que tu la usaras en tu primer cita.

Esta vez el prefecto no dijo nada ante la mención del castaño con respecto a la cita, solo se le quedo viendo esperando que continuara, haciendo sonreír un poco al mayor, él cual continúo hablando.

-Tu papa decía que era una loción muy especial, que su olor era tan suave y seductor que hasta para el fino y sensible olfato de los vampiros pura sangre resultaba ser un aroma bastante seductor.

El cazador no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Cross y para tratar de ocultarlo le dio la espalda.

-Gra… Gracias, pero ya te dije que esto no es…

-Si, si, ya se que no es una cita, haaa y también quiero darte otra cosa.

El oji amatista volvió a mirarlo otra vez dejándole ver un poco de su sonrojo al castaño.

El director le extendió un sobre, dejando boqui abierto al peli plata cuando este vio su contenido, Cross le estaba dando mas dinero del que normalmente les daba a el y a Yuuki de mesada.

-Aun faltan mas de 10 días para que nos des nuestra mesada y aparte esto es mas de lo que normalmente me das.

-Eso no es tu mesada hijo, eso es para cualquier cosa que llegues a necesitar y no te preocupes que en 10 días voy a darles su mesada a ti y a mi tierna hijita.

-Gracias pero no es necesario que me des tanto yo aun tengo casi mas de la mitad de la mesada anterior y aparte tengo todo el dinero del fideicomiso que mis papas me dejaron.

-Si ya se que mes con mes guardas todo el dinero del fideicomiso que tus papas te dejaron en tu cuenta y que no has tocado ni un solo peso de el.

El cazador asintió y le extendió el sobre al castaño para intentar devolvérselo

-Por favor hijo llévate el dinero, de esa manera me sentiría mas tranquilo y si llegas a necesitar algo, cualquier cosa, no importa lo que sea, incluso que vaya por ti en la madrugada háblame y iré a donde sea que te encuentres por ti, aaahhh y dile a tu cita que mas le vale que te cuide y mucho y que mas le vale que no te haga sufrir ni un poquito, por que si te hace el mas mínimo daño, va a saber por que era conocido como el legendario cazador de vampiros.

El oji amatista sonrió de manera tierna, preguntándose como era posible que él hombre que estaba frente de él lo pudiera querer tanto, si él siempre lo trataba de manera mas que fría y para ser honesto con él mismo incluso era muy cruel con el castaño, pero aun así Cross lo quería como si verdaderamente fuera su padre y ahora que estaba siendo franco con él mismo, no podía pensar en ninguna otra persona para ocupar el puesto de su padre que ese loco director que estaba frente de él y realmente quería darle las gracias y conociendo a Cross como lo conocía, solo había una manera de agradecerle, pero era un poco arriesgado, por eso se acerco a la puerta antes de seguir hablando.

-Ya te dije que esto no es una cita.

-Si, ya lo se "Solo vas a salir con unos amigos"

-Así es, pero de todos modos muchas gracias por todo y sobre todo por quererme como a un verdadero hijo y aguantarme tanto, eres el mejor otou-san que alguien como yo podría tener.

El menor sonrió cuando vio la mirada llorosa y la expresión sorprendida del cazador y antes de que este reaccionara y se lanzara a darle uno de sus clásicos abrazos, salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la suya y dejar su loción y por que no de paso ponerse un poco de ella, comprobando lo que le había dicho él castaño el aroma era exquisito.

Después de que salió de su asombro Cross sonrió y se dirigió a la entrada de la academia, donde sabia que Kaname esperaría a su hermoso hijo ¿Qué como lo sabia? No por nada era el legendario cazador y para ser honesto no le costo mucho averiguarlo.

Llego pocos segundos después de que llegara el pura sangre en la limosina y incluso alcanzo a ver como el chofer de este le abría la puerta.

El pura sangre salió de manera elegante vistiendo una camisa de seda negra con los primeros botones abiertos y con un pantalón de vestir color crema casi perla, ambas prendas se ajustaban perfectamente al varonil y perfecto cuerpo del vampiro.

El oji marrón estaba feliz por la cita que tenia con su amado cazador, tanto que casi no había podido dormir y eso que ya había arreglado cada detalle para su cita con su lindo ángel, ya había hecho la reservación del restaurante donde irían a almorzar, había elegido la música que quería que sonara mientras comían, ya había visto donde comprarían las cosas que se llevarían a la cabaña donde pasarían el fin de semana y también se había encargado de que limpiaran la cabaña y que arreglaran con pétalos de rosas la habitación donde su cazador se quedaría ya estaba todo listo y cada detalle en su lugar, lo único que con lo que él pura sangre no contaba era con la astucia de Cross.

-Hola Kaname-kun, buenos días

-Buenos días, director Cross.

-¿Cómo estas y que haces despierto tan temprano?

El pura sangre se quedo pensando unos momentos en que decirle al castaño y no evidenciar que Zero y él tenían una cita.

-Tengo una junta con el consejo de ancianos y como se nos olvidaron unos papeles, Takuma fue por ellos lamento no haberle avisado antes pero es que la junta fue de improviso.

-Haa, no te preocupes te acompaño en lo que llega Ichijou-kun y de paso espero a mi hermoso hijo Zero, sabes él también va a salir.

-Ha si, no lo sabia.

Genial si Cross se iba a quedar con él hasta que llegara Takuma tenía que encontrar una manera de llamarlo.

Estaba todo obscuro y lo único que él miraba era al hermoso modelo, él cual a sus ojos se miraba mas hermoso, gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba su hermoso rostro.

Los dos estaban sentados en la fuente de la academia y en estos momentos no había nadie cerca, por lo que tomo valor y se acerco los pocos centímetros que lo separaban del peli rojo y cuando al fin estuvo a punto de besarlo escucho que su amigo Kaname lo llamaba, por lo que se separo de prisa, buscando con la mirada a su amigo, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarlo.

"Takuma, despierta por favor"

El rubio abrió los ojos al escuchar nuevamente la voz del castaño llamarlo.

-¿Kaname?

"Takuma perdón por interrumpir tu sueño, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Claro Kaname ¿Dime que necesitas?

El hermoso modelo empezó a despertarse al escuchar al rubio hablando solo.

"Takuma necesito que finjas que vas a ir a una reunión conmigo y que traigas un sobre diciendo que son los puntos que vamos a tratar en la junta de hoy y también trae una maleta con la ropa que vas a usar hoy en tu cita con Shiki y un pijama"

-Si Kaname.

"Por favor también despierta a Shiki y dile que se traiga también en una maleta la ropa que va a utilizar hoy y un pijama y por favor háganlo lo mas rápido posible, los espero en la entrada de la academia"

-Como ordenes Kaname.

El rubio miro a su hermoso poki que lo miraba de manera curiosa y también un poco triste, al pensar que su cita se había cancelado.

-Shiki, Kaname-sama necesita que le ayudemos y me pidió que llevemos una maleta con la ropa que vamos a usar hoy y un pijama y que nos cambiemos lo mas rápido que podamos, nos va a ver en la entrada de la academia.

El menor sonrió y asintió mientras se levantaba de prisa y sacaba su ropa y una mochila, donde empezó a meter la ropa que utilizaría y el pijama, metiendo algunas cosas mas para su aseo personal y después empezó a sacarse el pijama que traía enfrente del rubio, al cual casi le da un derrame nasal al ver el hermoso cuerpo semi desnudo del peli rojo, provocando que él menor se sonrojara.

Después de unos segundos él rubio reacciono recordando que tenía que apresurarse por lo que imito al peli rojo y empezó a quitarse el pijama provocando que el sonrojo del menor se intensificara.

Sabes Kaname-kun mi hermoso hijo a pesar de que por fuera trata de demostrar que es una persona fuerte y un poco fría por dentro realmente es una persona muy noble, tierna y la cual es capas de dar su vida por las personas que quiere y sobre todo por la persona a la que le entregue su corazón y por eso es muy fácil herirlo.

El castaño no sabía que decirle, él ya sabía todo eso y muchas mas cosas sobre su amado ángel, como por ejemplo que era muy valiente y que también era muy inseguro a pesar de ser tan hermoso.

Los pensamientos del vampiro se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz del director.

-Y es por eso que JAMAS PERDONARIA A NADIE QUE LO LASTIME NI UN POQUITO.

A pesar de que el mayor no cambio su volumen de voz su tono si cambio drásticamente casi sonando como si fuera una amenaza.

El oji marrón miro los ojos del ex cazador, él cual se había quitado los anteojos y lo miraba de manera fría haciéndole saber que por su hijo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

Continuara.

Nota: Antes que nada perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que se me complico toda la existencia jiji pero espero que sigan leyendo mi intento de fanfiction.

Adelanto: Zero y Kaname invitan a Takuma y a Shiki a almorzar con ellos, después de que Kaname logro zafarse del director y Shiki duerme con Takuma (No sean mal pensadas, solo durmieron juntos en la misma cama jeje)

Ya no les adelanto mas para que sigan leyendo jiji bye y gracias de ante mano a los que sigan leyendo.


	21. Chapter 21

Vampìre Knight no me pertenece y esto lo hago sin fines de lucro solo por diversión.

Quiero agradecer a solcithooh, mil gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia en serio me alegra mucho y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar jiji, espero que actualices pronto besitos bye.

Ediloveforever gracias por el revierw y por seguir leyendo mi loco fanfiction y si la verdad Kaname uke inofensivo también es lindo pero me inclino mas por Zero uke y perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar bye.

Gracias Treasons por seguir mi fanfiction y espero que te guste este capítulo y si habrá mas momentos de Kain y Aidou solo que en este no salen sorry pero te aseguro que cuando salgan tratare de hacer lo posible por que quedes satisfecha bye.

Gracias por tus revierws Atsukoblood y voy a procurar poner un poco de acción entre Kani y Zero aun que desgraciadamente no es mucha jiji pero espero que sigas leyendo y después te aseguro que habrá mas acción entre ellos dos bye.

Cambio de escena *-*-* Pensamientos. " "

El oji marrón miro los ojos del ex cazador, él cual se había quitado los anteojos y lo miraba de manera fría haciéndole saber que por su hijo era capaz de cualquier cosa.

-Lo entiendo director… Aun que usted no lo crea lo entiendo muy bien, ya que yo también seria capas de cualquier cosa si alguien llegara a lastimar a la persona que mas amo en este mundo.

Cross se le quedo viendo de manera fría un poco mas leyendo en la mirada del castaño que era cierto lo que este le había dicho, que él jamás dañaría a su lindo hijo y aun que no lo dijo abiertamente también se dio cuenta en la mirada del menor que por Zero era capas de cualquier cosa.

-Me alegra escuchar eso Kaname-kun.

El director volvió a ponerse los anteojos y le sonrió como siempre lo hacia, justo en ese momento Takuma le dijo que ya iban a llegar y él pura sangre le dio las ultimas instrucciones mentalmente.

Faltaban cinco minutos para las 10:00 a.m. y él peli plateado ya casi llegaba a la entrada principal de la academia, incluso ya alcanzaba a ver la limosina de su novio y cuando dio un par de pasos mas pudo ver la silueta de el pura sangre hablando con alguien mas y para su sorpresa ese alguien era Cross, su loco padre adoptivo, solo esperaba que este no le dijera nada a su novio o al menos, que no le dijera nada vergonzoso.

Kuran desvió la mirada del mayor al sentir la presencia de su lindo niño y alcanzo a ver como este se introducía al bosque, por lo que dedujo que su ángel se iba a brincar la barda y lo iba a esperar mas adelante, también justo en ese momento vio como su primo y Takuma ya se estaban llegando a donde estaban Cross y él.

-Buenos días director Cross, Kaname-sama perdón por demorarme más de la cuenta pero es que cuando ya venia vi que Shiki salía a una sesión de modelaje y me ofrecí a llevarlo, espero que no te moleste.

-Claro que no me molesta al contrario, bueno director nosotros nos retiramos que tenga un buen día.

-Igualmente Kaname-kun, haa y si ves a mi hermoso hijo dile que no se le olvide lo que le dije y que se diviertan.

El pura sangre asintió con elegancia y se giro con rumbo a la limosina siendo seguido por su amigo y su primo que se despidieron rápido del director.

Por fin había encontrado el lugar perfecto para brincarse la barda, sin hacer tanto esfuerzo y lo mejor de todo sin ensuciarse para nada la ropa, por lo que se puso a escalarlo sin ningún problema, pero cuando paso la barda para bajarse por el otro lado no se dio cuenta que la rama del árbol por el que se iba a bajar estaba muy delgada y con su peso se quebró y por poco termina en el suelo de no ser por otra rama que estaba cerca, pero al momento de tomarla con la adrenalina del momento no sintió un pequeño pero profundo corte que se hiso en la palma de la mano y con la prisa que tenia de llegar con su amado pura sangre no sintió el dolor.

El castaño le ordeno al chofer que parara cuando las rejas de la academia dejaron de verse y apenas iba a empezar a correr a velocidad vampírica, cuando vio la cabellera plateada acercarse a él, viendo lo realmente hermoso que se miraba su ángel de plata, pues este vestía con un pantalón negro de mezclilla, unas burras negras de ante y una camisa que era de licra negra de manga larga, cuello redondo y la cual se ajustaba perfectamente al perfecto cuerpo del oji amatista y la cual en la parte de adelante con letras plateadas estaba la palabra ángel o ¿? Y en la parte de atrás estaban unas alas también estampadas en color plateado, y no es por que fuera su novio y estuviera completamente enamorado de él pero su lindo Zero Kiryuu era el ángel mas tentador que hubiera visto en años y aparte esta vez su lindo cazador se había puesto una fragancia que cautivaba su olfato, casi haciendo que se olvidara que no estaban solos y provocándole unas inmensas ganas de saltarle encima y comerse metafóricamente a su niño.

El oji amatista se sonrojo cuando vio la mirada que le daba su novio y más cuando este se acerco casi de manera felina hacia él.

-Yo estoy seguro de que eres un hermoso ángel seductor… Un muy hermoso… Completamente hermoso ángel seductor… Al cual amo con todo mi corazón.

Mientras le decía eso empezó a besarlo con romanticismo demostrándole en esos besos cuanto lo ama, hasta que olio la sangre de su amado cazador y preocupado lo tomo de las manos viendo la pequeña pero profunda cortada que tenia en la palma.

-¿Amor que fue lo que te paso?

-¿Mmm? Aaaa de seguro fue cuando me estaba brincando la barda de la academia, una rama se rompió y me sujete de otra antes de caer y no me di cuenta.

-El oji amatista se sonrojo al ver como el pura sangre se llevaba a los labios su palma y con la lengua lamia la sangre y su herida haciendo que esta cerrara de inmediato y al final no pudo evitar gemir cuando el castaño introdujo completamente su dedo índice dentro de su boca.

-Deliciosa

-Ka-Kaname.

El castaño sonrió al ver el sonrojo de su bello ángel y también vio como las hermosas amatistas de su novio se volvieron carmesí por unos segundos.

-Creo que es mejor irnos ahora antes de que Cross venga a investigar si ya nos fuimos.

-De acuerdo.

El prefecto se quedo helado antes de subirse a la limosina al mirar a los dos nobles que le sonreían de forma cómplice.

Los dos nobles saludaron al prefecto al mismo tiempo, saludo que devolvió el cazador tartamudeando un poco.

El camino hacia la ciudad se hiso en un incomodo silencio, hasta que un curioso ruido se escucho haciendo sonrojar al peli rojo y provocando que Kaname y Zero sonrieran de forma disimulada y que el rubio lo mirara como si fuera lo mas hermoso y tierno del mundo, mientras buscaba en su maleta un paquetito de pokys y le ponía unos en esos hermosos labios, ganándose una tierna sonrisa en agradecimiento por parte del modelo que en ese momento se estaba muriendo de hambre y que había olvidado sus pokys en su habitación por la prisa.

-Lo siento es que tengo un poco de hambre y con la prisa olvide mis pokys en la habitación.

El pura sangre miro a su cazador el cual con la simple mirada entendió lo que su castaño quería decirle.

-No te preocupes por eso Shiki, de hecho por que no vamos los cuatro a desayunar juntos, seria agradable ¿No creen?

-Muchas Gracias Kaname, pero no me gustaría causarles molestias o tu que opinas Takuma-sempai.

-Opino lo mismo que Shiki, no me gustaría molestarlos en su cita Kaname-sama.

-Claro que no seria ninguna molestia, al contrario nos gustaría que nos acompañaran verdad ¿Cariño?

-Kaname tiene razón seria agradable que fuéramos a almorzar los cuatro juntos.

El rubio miro a su hermoso peli rojo para saber su opinión para después sonreírles a Kaname y a Zero.

-Muy bien en ese caso nos encantaría ir con ustedes.

Unas horas después la lujosa limosina se estacionaba afuera de la residencia Kuran y él chofer se apresuraba a abrirles la puerta trasera a su señor y sus amigos, dándose cuenta que aun a pesar del pequeño trayecto del restaurante a la residencia, los dos vampiros más jóvenes aun se encontraban sonrojados.

Y la razón por la cual se encontraban sonrojados tanto Zero como Shiki era porque en el restaurante Kaname le había pedido a Zero que bailaran, pero como a él menor le daba pena hacerlo enfrente de los dos nobles, por que el no sabia bailar muy bien, Takuma también invito a Shiki a bailar y aun que en un principio el peli rojo se negó termino aceptando a final de cuentas.

-Amor siente como en tu casa, voy a llevar a Takuma y a Shiki a su habitación, no tardo.

-Si, gracias.

El cazador se sentó en un sillón, mientras veía a su amado pura sangre subir las escaleras junto a su primo y a su amigo.

-Shiki recuerdas cual es tu habitación ¿Verdad?

-Por favor adelántate en lo que yo llevo a Takuma a su habitación en unos momentos estoy contigo.

El menor asintió y fue a la habitación, la cual le traía muchos recuerdos tanto alegres como muy tristes, mientras su querido primo llevaba a Takuma a la habitación contigua.

-Takuma se que no es necesario que te lo diga, pero por favor cuida mucho de Shiki, aun no se donde se esconde Rido, pero se que no ha desistido de su intento de…

-No te preocupes Kaname, lo entiendo y te prometo que voy a cuidar muy bien de Shiki cuésteme lo que me cueste.

El castaño le sonrió con sinceridad cambiando su expresión inmediatamente al oler la sal en el aire y aun que el rubio también la olio, por mucho que le dolía sabia que él único ahí que podía hacer algo, era él pura sangre, por eso ni siquiera intento seguirlo cuando este salió de la habitación.

Entro en la habitación sin ni siquiera llamar a la puerta, encontrando de pie a su pequeño primo, el cual cubría con sus manos sus ojos y temblaba ligeramente.

-Lo lamento pequeño…

-Kaname-nii, soy yo el que tiene que pedirte perdón, por mi culpa mis tíos…

-No Shiki entiéndelo de una vez, no es tu culpa que Rido haya matado a mis papas.

-Pe-Pero, es que si ellos no me hubieran defendido ese día que él trato de… De violarme, mi padre no se hubiera enojado tanto con mis tíos y ahora ellos estarían vivos.

-No pequeño, no es así, Rido tarde o temprano hubiera matado a mis papas y si ellos tuvieron que morir antes por salvar a mi pequeño hermanito es algo que me hace sentir muy orgulloso, por que a mis papas no les gustaba la injusticia y tampoco les gustaba que nadie abusara de su poder o nivel.

-Jaja, si lo recuerdo, mis tíos creían mucho en la justicia y la verdad tanto ellos como tu, son los mejores reyes que podamos tener y la verdad me siento muy orgulloso de ti y se que mis tíos también lo estarían.

-Gracias peque, me alegran mucho tus palabras.

Realmente le alegraban las palabras de su pequeño primo, aun que ellos tuvieran un trato de no demostrar en público que ellos realmente se querían mucho, para protección del menor, la verdad es que los dos desde pequeños se querían como hermanos.

-Muy bien peque ahora olvídate de cosas tristes y ponte tu pijama para arroparte antes de irme con mi hermoso cazador.

El peli rojo saco su pijama y empezó a cambiarse enfrente del pura sangre como cuando era pequeño mientras el mayor ponía todos los cojines en un sillón y echaba las sabanas hacia atrás para que su primo se acostara.

-Sabes Kaname-nii, creo que me equivoque con Kiriyuu-kun.

-¿Por qué lo dices peque?

-Creo que Kiriyuu-kun si te ama.

A pesar de que en ese momento el castaño se sentía deprimido sonrió, aun que esa sonrisa no alcanzo a iluminar sus ojos.

-¿Y Como te diste cuenta de eso? Peque.

-Por la forma en que mantuvo los ojos cerrados después de que terminaste de besarlo, también por la forma en la que toco sus labios cuando tu no lo veías, como si deseara que esa sensación durara un poco mas y aparte de todo eso, cuando estaban bailando Kiriyuu-kun parecía olvidarse de momento que no estaban solos y te miraba como… Perdón por lo que te voy a decir, pero te miraba como colegial enamorado, por no decir como bobo enamorado jiji.

El castaño sonrió mientras se imaginaba a su lindo ángel tocando sus labios y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿En serio crees que mi lindo ángel me ama aun que sea un poquito? Peque.

-Si, si lo creo y también creo que tanto Kiriyuu-kun como yo tenemos suerte de tenerte en nuestra vida.

-Creo que el que tiene suerte de tenerlos a ustedes dos en su vida soy yo peque, los amo mucho a los dos de diferente forma, pero los dos son muy importantes para mi y ahora a dormir.

-Kaname-nii, se que te gustaría estar en este momento con Kiriyuu-kun, pero te podrías quedar conmigo hasta que me duerma por favor, como cuando éramos pequeños.

-Como tu quieras peque y ahora a dormir, no querrás que tu amado Takuma te vea cansado y con ojeras ¿Verdad?

-Claro que no me gustaría eso, aun que se que mi adorable neko nunca me va a ver como tu vez a tu amado cazador.

-Peque ¿Por qué no te animas a decirle los que sientes a Takuma?

-Claro que no Kaname-nii… No me gustaría que Taku se aleje de mi y prefiero que sigamos siendo amigos, además recuerda que me prometiste no decirle a Taku lo que siento por él.

-Peque no es por que seas mi primo, pero eres hermoso, tierno y amable y a cualquier humano o vampiro, hombre o mujer le encantaría que tu fueras su pareja ¿Por qué no me dejas decirle a Takuma lo que sientes por él?

-Claro que no Kaname-nii, no quiero que mi neko se sienta obligado a andar conmigo solo por que tu eres mi primo.

El castaño lanzo un suspiro recordándose mentalmente que también le había dado su palabra al rubio de ojos azules de no decirle nada de lo que este sentía por su pequeño primo.

-Ya te dije peque que cualquier humano o vampiro se sentiría orgulloso de andar contigo pero, esta bien respeto tu decisión de no querer decirle tus sentimientos a Takuma, pero espero que un día le digas lo que sientes.

-Arigato Kaname-nii.

-No tienes nada que agradecer peque y ahora a dormir.

Después de que él pura sangre le diera un suave beso al menor en la frente lo vio cerrar los ojos y de rato sintió que este dormía profundamente, por lo cual salió de la habitación silenciosamente encontrándose a su amigo parado en la puerta de su habitación, viéndolo con ojos de preocupación.

La verdad le gustaba saber que había alguien mas que quería y se preocupaba tanto por su primo como él y le gustaba mas el hecho de que ese alguien fuera Takuma uno de sus mejores amigos, alguien que sabia que era honesto, fiel y muy noble y que jamás los defraudaría.

Sabía que el rubio se había enamorado de su primo desde la primera vez que lo vio y aun que sonaba un tanto egoísta le alegraba saber que su amigo amaba tanto a su primo que seria capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de protegerlo.

-Entremos a tu habitación Takuma.

-Si Kaname ¿Cómo esta Shiki?

-Bien ya se quedo mas tranquilo y ahora esta durmiendo.

-Me alegra que ya este mejor y no te preocupes por mi lindo poky yo voy a cuidarlo.

-Takuma ¿Cuándo vas a decirle que lo amas?

-No me gustaría perder su amistad.

-¿Por qué crees que perderías su amistad?

-Es obvio Kaname , nada mas basta con ver lo hermoso que es como para saber que puede tener a cualquier persona o vampiro que quiera ¿Por que tendría que conformarse con alguien como yo?

-Takuma ¡Haaa! ¿Cómo te lo digo? No es por que seas uno de mis dos mejores amigos, pero eres alguien muy noble y amable con todo el mundo y tienes muchas otras cualidades más, por lo cual me encantaría que tu te conviertas en parte de mi familia, así que espero que te animes a decirle pronto a Shiki lo que sientes por él.

-Gracias Kaname.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Takuma y ahora me voy por que mi hermoso ángel tiene mucho esperándome.

-Que les vaya muy bien Kaname que se diviertan mucho.

-Gracias, adiós aaa por cierto la mansión tiene un hechizo que impide que Rido o alguien que quiera dañarlos entre.

-Gracias Kaname, te doy mi palabra de que voy a cuidar a Shiki con mi vida de ser necesario.

-Tampoco quiero que te pase nada a ti, así que si se encuentran a Rido o sus seguidores asegúrense los dos de llegar a la mansión ok.

-Así lo haremos.

-Muy bien ahora si me retiro ya deje mucho tiempo solo a mi niño.

El castaño llego a la estancia donde se encontraba su cazador, siendo recibido por un fuerte abrazo por parte del prefecto.

-¿Estas bien amor?

Al pura sangre le sorprendió esa pregunta por parte del menor, no era posible que su novio hubiera alcanzado a oler la sal en el aire de las lagrimas de su primo, ya que las habitaciones estaban retiradas del recibido, hasta que recordó que gracias a su lazo su niño podía sentir todo lo que el sentía.

-Si cariño, estoy bien.

-Se te olvida que a mi no puedes engañarme Kuran, pero sabes yo se de una excelente forma para que ya no estés deprimido ¿Quieres saber cual es?

Definitivamente su niño si era extremadamente sexi ese manera en la que humedeció sus labios con su lengua, la manera en la que lo miraba, la forma en la que subió sus manos hasta su cabello y sobre todo la manera en la que pego su cuerpo al suyo, fueron mas que suficiente para sacarle un pequeño gemido, que hiso sonreír al menor.

-Me encantaría saber cual es mi hermoso ángel.

Después de que él cazador ser mordiera los labios de forma sexi y le sonriera traviesamente, empezó a darle suaves besos en los labios para después profundizar el beso empezando una deliciosa guerra de lenguas, provocando que ambos empezaran a excitarse, excitación que aumento cuando el peli plateado empezó a mover suavemente las caderas, haciendo que el miembro de ambos se rozara por encima del pantalón.

El castaño no quiso quedarse atrás y por eso bajo sus manos al firme y redondo trasero de su novio, provocando que él menor gimiera en el beso y sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta ambos terminaron en el sillón ó mas bien dicho, él castaño termino sentado en el sillón con él oji amatista sentado sobre sus piernas.

El peli plateado termino el beso por falta de aire, pero aun permaneció sentado sobre las piernas de su novio, moviéndose de manera sexi, pero asegurándose de que su miembro y el de su novio se rozaran, mientras tanto con sus manos desabrochaba botón por botón la camisa de seda de su pura sangre y con sus labios y lengua se entretenía saboreando el fragante cuello de su castaño y cuando termino de desabrocharle cuatro botones de la camisa al pura sangre empezó a jugar con el pecho de su novio, causando que este lanzara mas gemidos y aunque él castaño se moría de ganas por destrozarle la camisa a su cazador no lo haría, ya que aparte de que su niño se miraba endemoniadamente sexi con ella, este también le había dicho que Cross se la había regalado en su cumpleaños y ya que no podía romperla si podía quitársela y torturar a su ángel de la misma deliciosa forma en la que este lo hacia con él.

Pero para su desgracia cuando apenas empezaba a subirle la camisa, sintieron la presencia de una de las empleadas del oji marrón acercarse a donde ellos estaban y a pesar de que ambos que ambos se sintieron apenados y nerviosos por que la empleada descubriera lo que estaban haciendo eso no fue suficiente para que su excitación bajara completamente y obviamente él pura sangre no iba a dejar que nadie viera a su novio en ese estado, por eso lo abrazo de la cintura y antes de que la empleada entrara giro a su ángel de manera rápida haciendo que él menor le diera la espalda a la empleada y provocando que por el rápido movimiento él cazador abrazara por el cuello a su castaño para evitar caerse.

-Perdón por molestarlo Kaname-sama, pero llamaron de la cabaña para decir que ya todo esta listo, tal como usted lo ordeno.

-Gracias ahora por favor retírate.

La muchacha asintió tratando de no ver tanto al peli plateado, que apezar de estar de espaldas a ella y con la cabeza inclinada hacia abajo se notaba que estaba sonrojado.

-Ya puedes relajarte mi hermoso ángel travieso ya se retiro.

-Jajaja ¿Crees que se habrá dado cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo?

Mientras el prefecto le preguntaba eso empezó a abrocharle los botones de la camisa.

-No sabría decirte con seguridad, pero si quieres mi opinión, no creo.

-Eso espero pero la verdad no me importaría mucho ya que al menos logre que volvieras a sonreír como antes.

El oji marrón abrió los labios para decir algo pero no pudo ya que los labios del cazador se lo impidieron.

El cazador empezó a besarlo otra vez con romanticismo, pero antes de terminar el beso paso su lengua por el paladar de su novio, provocando que este gimiera y temblara un poco por la exquisita sensación que sintió.

-¿Nos vamos ya Kani?

-Eres muy travieso mi hermoso angelito y por ello voy a tener que castigarte.

El oji amatista que aun lo estaba abrazando por el cuello puso una hermosa carita angelical y con uno de sus dedos de la mano derecha acaricio el cuello del castaño.

-Pero crei que habías dicho que soy un hermoso, lindo y tierno angelito ¿No era cierto?

-¡Oh! Por dios cariño no pongas esa linda carita que haces que me excite mas de lo que ya estoy ¿Ves? O mas debería decir ¿Lo sientes?

El pura sangre bajo las manos y con un movimiento de cadera rozo su miembro con el peli plateado haciéndole sentir que tan excitado se encontraba aun.

-Jajaja, si de acuerdo ya… Lo sentí y creo que es mejor que nos vayamos ya ó nunca nos vamos a ir.

El mayor sonrió al escuchar la risa nerviosa del menor y al ver lo sonrojado que estaba.

-De acuerdo amor pero no creas que te vas a librar tan fácil de tu castigo.

Después de que él pura sangre le susurrara eso en el oído izquierdo y se lo mordiera suavemente, apretó con suavidad el glúteo derecho de su cazador sacándole un suave gemido.

-¡Ka-Kani!

-Jajaja, ya es hora cariño, vamos

-Eres un pervertido Kani… Pero así te amo.

Lo ultimo lo dijo muy bajo pero sabiendo que su novio lo escucharía.

-También te amo mi adorable ángel.

Después de que él castaño dejara instalados a su primo y su amigo salió de la mansión junto con su amado cazador, con rumbo hacia el centro comercial a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban.

Mientras tanto en la mansión se encontraba él rubio dando vueltas en la enorme cama de la habitación que le había sido asignada.

A pesar de ser muy temprano para que él estuviera despierto, no podía dormir y la razón era muy simple, extrañaba mucho a su lindo pocky y es que él siempre se dormía viendo su hermosa carita y ahora que estaban en distintas habitaciones lo extrañaba y mucho.

Se dio nuevamente vuelta en la enorme cama como por veinteava vez obligándose a cerrar los ojos para poder dormir un rato, por que si no se iba a ver fatal para su cita con su lindo pocky.

Abrio lentamente la puerta de la habitación contigua a la suya, viendo el bulto en la enorme cama y temiendo que estuviera dormido le hablo en un susurro.

-Takuma-sempai ¿Estas dormido?

-Shiki, no pasa ¿Qué sucede?

-Es que no puedo dormir y me preguntaba si te molestaría si me quedo contigo.

Continuara…

Nota Perdón… Perdón se que me tarde un buen pero espero que este capitulo compense la espera y mil gracias por su paciencia y por seguir leyendo espero que les guste y nuevamente perdón por tardar tanto en actualizar es que por mil y un cosas no podía terminar se capturarlo, mil gracias a los que han puesto mis fanfiction como sus favoritos muchas gracias y voy a seguir esforzándome para que les guste sayonara.

Adelanto

-Claro que no me molesta, ven y ya te he dicho que solamente me digas Takuma.

-Gracias Takuma.

El rubio sonrió feliz y levanto las sabanas y con un movimiento de cabeza le indico que se acostara a su lado


End file.
